You Found Me
by StupidBro
Summary: Thad had an amazing summer, because of the one person. They fell in love easily, maybe too easily. They promised that they won't ever leave each other, but... Promises are made to be broken, or are they? COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thadbastian fic... Yeah, I am crazy :O My BF's reaction was pretty; :DDDD**

_**BF: Really? Why on Earth you are doing Thadbastian fic O_o**_

_**Me: I just like how they fit together :3**_

**Yup... it sounded funnier in live XD Anyway... I hope you like this and try ignore all grammar stuffs, because I will, after all, check this out today afternoon (the clock is here 2:21 am.) and I am tired now 8D**

**So the thing is, Sebastian NEVER laid his eyes on Blaine, so let's get on with that :D And he is not that mean in my fanfics...**

* * *

_**You Found Me**_

_**Chapter 1 - Memories**_

* * *

"_Bas, look", Thad giggled and pointed at the water. The brunet walked next to him frowning and looked the way where Thad's hand were pointing. A bright smile appeared on his lips and he let out a chuckle._

"_They are really pretty", Sebastian told and wrap his arms around Thad's waist. Thad nodded and kept looking at the all colorful fishes which were swimming in small pool between rocks. His smile soon disappeared and he frowned._

"_Don't you think that's a little sad?" the smaller boy asked quietly. "What is?" Sebastian said confused, blinking. "Those fishes are like… prisons in that small pool. Maybe they don't have any idea from the life in ocean", Thad said pouting._

_Sebastian couldn't help but laugh at that. "Oh God, how I love the way you think, Thad", he smirked and smaller boy blushed a little. "One more reason to my list."_

_Thad blinked and turned his head around that he could see Sebastian's face. "What list?" he asked confused. The brunet's smirk turned into gentle smile. "Why I love you."_

* * *

The school bell rang and Thad snapped out of his thoughts. He looked around and saw other students going out of the class, chatting loudly. Thad leaned down to his bag and put his school books there.

"Oh, and our test is moved on Thursday", Thad's chemistry teacher, Mr. Harris told and Thad almost dropped his bag. "On Thursday?!" Jeff asked blinking. "We don't have any time to read", Thad continued in disbelief.

"Then I suggest you to start reading today", the man told and Jeff rolled his eyes, heading towards the door. "Fucking old man", he muttered. "I heard that, Mr. Sterling! Two day detention", Mr. Harris told harshly and walked out of the door.

Jeff stared after their teacher wide-eyed and jaw dropped. "Great", he laughed coldly. "Just freaking great", he mumbled and Thad smiled sympathetically to him, patting his shoulder.

* * *

"Long day?" Kurt asked as Thad walked back to their dorm room. The shorter boy nodded, throwing his schoolbag on the floor and fell onto his bed, face first and mumbled something.

"Sorry, I don't think I got that", Kurt sighed and turned back to his laptop, continuing work with his History essay. Thad rose his head slowly and rolled around that now he was laying on his back. "I said that Mr. Harris decided to move our chemistry test on Thursday."

The blue eyed teen turned to look slowly at his friend. "This Thursday?" he asked and Thad nodded with tired smile. "I have, like, two days to learn all formulas and calculations", he added and rose up to lean on his arms.

Kurt shrugged. "Like you need any of that", he told and turned back to his essay. "I mean you are pretty good with all subjects so…"

Thad rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. He walked back to his schoolbag and took out his chemistry books and settled them to his table. Thad sat on his chair and started to flip chemistry books pages. "I don't really get it, that how this is hard for someone", he muttered to himself and frowned to his book.

"Actually to be honest", he told and closed the book. "I don't even care right now", and with that Thad stood up and fell back to his bed. Kurt just hummed and bit his lower lip, ignoring Thad completely.

Thad closed his eyes sighing and other side very confused that he suddenly felt pretty tired.

* * *

"_Stop laughing!" Thad said and really tried to sound serious, but his own laughing ruined it. Sebastian rubbed his eyes, still laughing and turned his head to look at Thad. "I can't believe you actually did that when you were five", he said grinning and Thad groaned._

"_Yeah I know", smaller boy told embarrassed and laid down next to Sebastian. "I mean who rip all of his clothes, expect boxers in the middle of the mall."_

_Sebastian snorted and batted Thad's thigh. "That happens", he told and Thad let out a loud snort. "Since when?!"_

"_Okay, you are right", Sebastian said. "You are weird", he grinned and Thad rose his hand to his chest. "How dare you, Smythe. I'm hurt", he mocked and the brunet rolled his eyes and turned to look at the sky. _

"_They are beautiful", he said quietly, meaning stars. Thad turned to look up to the sky as well and nodded slowly. "Yeah, they are", he smiled dreamily._

* * *

"Thad!"

Thad's eyes snapped open and he immediately met Kurt's blue orbs staring down at him. "Morning, sleeping beauty", the blue eyed teen grinned. Thad rubbed his eyes. "Did I seriously fell asleep?" he asked confused. _I don't remember falling asleep._

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, almost immediately when you fell on the bed", he said. "Oh", Thad mumbled and stood up. "What time is it?" he yawned. "It's almost three", Kurt told and picked up his Dalton blazer. "Warblers practice is starting", he told and threw Thad's blazer to him.

"Oh, yeah, right", Thad said and Kurt frowned. "Are you okay?" he asked. Thad looked at him and smiled amused. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" he asked and put the blazer on. Kurt shrugged. "You have been pretty… out of this world few days already", he told carefully.

Now it was Thad's turn to frown. "I am sure that it's just the school and the work", he told and walked beside Kurt. He smiled an patted Kurt's shoulder. "I'm fine seriously."

The blue eyed teen nodded slowly. "Let's go, it's show time", Thad grinned and opened the door.

* * *

Thad and Kurt walked to their Warbler room and saw that everyone were there already expect…

"Where's Wes?" Thad asked from David as he sat behind council table. David shrugged and pouted slightly, not taking his eyes off his phone. Thad rose his eyebrows. "David?" council member said and David sighed.

"Did you guys fight again?" Thad asked and smirked slightly. He really expected David to shake his head, but the darker boy nodded. "Really? Why?"

"Thad, it's not really your problem", David said and closed his eyes. "But you guys never fight", Thad whined a little, sounding really confused. "Why you want to know that badly?" David asked and finally turned to look at him. "Because I am your friend David, do you know what friends do?"

"They help their friends", Thad told like it was obvious. "So tell me, what's wrong?" he said and leaned forward. David looked at his eyes and saw from them that Thad was serious about this. "Fine", he finally said and put his phone down. "There is new guy who is interested from Warblers and Wes had been with him whole day, discussing from the songs what he could sing."

Thad's eyebrows rose up more. "That's it? You are jealous to this guy?" he asked slowly and David bit his lower lip, nodding. Thad snorted. "Well, that's stupid, David", he told and leaned back to his chair. "You seriously fight about that, that he is spending time with a boy who wants some advice from Warblers leader?"

David nodded; "Well, it's not fair. I haven't even spoke with Wes today, only 'Good Mornings' at morning nothing else."

Thad reached with his hand to pat David's shoulder. "Don't worry, David. I bet you get credit from that", he smirked and saw darker boy's eyes lit up a little. "Yeah, this was kind of stupid", he mumbled. "I am pretty childish with these things…"

_You don't say, _Thad thought and gave a smile to David.

* * *

"_You think I am stupid?" Thad asked as he and Sebastian walked down the beach with bare feet and hand in hand. The brunet turned to look down at the boy. "What?" he asked confused._

_Thad sighed. "If I don't want let you leave me after summer is over?" smaller boy asked. Sebastian turned to look back forward and purse his lips. "No, I don't", he finally said._

"_Really?" Thad asked hopefully. "You don't think I am selfish?" he added and Sebastian shook his head. "Nope. You know why?"_

"_Do tell", Thad said as they paused. Sebastian turned to look at Thad and smiled. "Because I am not going anywhere", he winked. "Now even when the summer is over."_

_Thad looked at Sebastian's eyes like he was searching something. "You promise?" he asked a little suspicious. "You don't just magically disappear?" he added. Sebastian chuckled and hold out his little finger. "Pinky promise?" he grinned and Thad giggled._

"_It's a pinky promise."_

* * *

"Okay!" Wes cheered as he walked (finally) to Warblers room. "I am sorry that I am late, gentleman", he said before Trent couldn't yell anything. He had already his mouth open but he closed it, with a pout and Blaine sniggered.

"But I have some news for you", Wes told and sat between Thad and David. "There is new person who wants to join to Warblers", he smiled. "And I asked him to do it now when we all are here."

David looked at Wes wide-eyed. He couldn't help but feel a little scared of this boy who has spent time with Wes all the time. _Alone_. The darker boy turned to look past Wes at Thad worried and Thad just shook his head and narrowed his eyes, mouthing; _Don't even think about it. _David crossed his arms and leaned back to his seat. "So why don't we just let him in then", Wes said.

Thad couldn't help but laugh a little, when all the Warblers leaned in their seats to look at the door, like they waited something what would explode their minds. He shook his head slightly and turned by himself to look at the door too.

Thad's smile faded a little when the brunet, tall boy walked in, with a smirk as he looked all the boys blinking up to him. Then this boy turned to look at the council and Thad's smile disappeared whole.

"Please, welcome Sebastian Smythe, he is-" Wes started and Thad stood up quickly, that his chair fell on the floor. Two council member and others stared at him as Thad stared this boy eyes wide as plates.

* * *

"_Thad? Honey, you okay", boy's mom asked as he noticed that Thad hadn't move from his spot at couch since he had opened the letter. Thad's mom walked next to him and saw that he was shaking. "Thad?"_

"_He left…" Thad mumbled. "He seriously left", he repeated quietly and bit his lower lip. His mom looked at him worriedly. Thad stood up and threw the letter to table. "He fucking left! How he could do that?!" he asked loudly and looked at his mom, tears in his eyes._

"_He… he promised to me that we would never leave each other and this is how he keeps his promises?" he said and his mom looked at him in silence and let his Thad just release all his feelings. "I can't believe him… He-he said that he loved me. How he c-could do this to m-me? I loved him and…" Thad bury his face to his hands, inhaling deeply._

"_He didn't even say anything…"_

* * *

"Thad?" Wes asked confused as Thad stared Sebastian. "Do you have something to say?" the Asian asked frowning in confusion. Thad just breathed out soundly and let out a cold laugh as Sebastian grinned. "Hello, Th-"

"Don't!" Thad yelled, pointing at him and all the Warblers looked at him in alarm. They haven't ever heard Thad rising his voice. Like never. Sebastian held his hands up and laughed a little, _nervously? _"Thad, come on. What's w-"

"I said, don't!" smaller boy yelled again and walked from behind the table. "How dare you even show your face to me after that?" he snarled, looking up the brunet.

Wes looked at his friend in disbelief. "Okay, Thad. What's wrong with you?" he asked as nobody else couldn't ask that. "Why don't you just let him sing so we can decide if he can get in or not?"

Thad laughed a little and shook his head. "If it really depends on me if this _jerk _get in or not", he started. "You are definitely not going to pass the test."

Sebastian opened his mouth again but Thad pointed at him angrily. With that, Thad stormed out of the room, leaving all of his friends stare after him in shock.

* * *

_**TBC**_

**A/N: shitty start is shitty :3 Deal with it B|**

**(Reviews makes me happy)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: *epic inhale* OH MY GOD XD No, just no... I was supposed to update this like on Sunday, but... yeah... well... :D I don't know what came up to me, but it's here now and with epic(not.) 2nd chapter :))))**

**Yay~ Thadbastian 8D**

_Flashback_**  
**

Present

* * *

_**You Found Me**_

_**Chapter 2 - Summer Paradise**_

* * *

When Thad had practically stormed out of the choir room, all his friends couldn't do anything but stare. Actually they didn't quite know who they should stare. At Sebastian or after Thad?

The point really was, that no one haven't ever heard Thad being angry. No. Those two words just didn't fit together. Thad was, like, Warblers cute and innocent bunny or something. He was shy, or at least he act like that.

"What… was that?" Kurt asked and break the silence at the room, turning to look at Blaine, who just shook his head and blinked at the door.

"Wait, wait, wait", Wes said, laughing a little as he stood from his chair. He looked at Sebastian. "Do you two know each other?" he had to ask, even thought it was pretty obvious.

Sebastian didn't answer first. He just looked at the door, biting his lip and blinking. He hadn't any idea that Thad would react like this. Sebastian thought that Thad would just jump into his arms and then everything would be okay, like in movies. But it wasn't like that. Because this is real life, and it sucks.

The brunet finally turned back to council table and faced two other council members. "Yeah, kind of", he told, totally quietly ignoring all the eyes on him. Wes cocked his head confused and blinked, crossing his arms. "Kind of? What's that supposed to mean?"

Sebastian inhaled deeply and rubbed his neck. "Because we're, _kind of _together", he said laughing nervously. David almost fell of his chair as all Warbler's eyes widened. "What?" they asked together, particularly screaming. The brunet rose his hands on his ears, eyeing them.

"Yeah, together", he repeated. "You know, like in love and stuff", the brunet told as it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Going all around hand in hand and making sweet faces to each other and-"

"We all know what in love means", Wes told and tried again; "We just meant that… You and Thad?"

Kurt opened his mouth to say something but just immediately closed it and looked at Blaine confused. The hazel eyed teen frowned slightly, looking a little suspicious and narrowed his eyes. He really didn't know if he could trust this guy.

When Sebastian didn't say anything, Jeff decided to open his mouth. "Okay, Thad would have definitely told us if he had a boyfriend", the blond said and looked at his friends who nodded in agreement.

"How long you have know each other? Or how you know each other?" Nick asked now.

"Since almost start of the summer", Sebastian told and turned to look at the smaller brunet. "Like this summer?" Sebastian nodded. "Whoa", Nick breathed and looked at the ground.

"Okay, I get it", Blaine interrupted now and everyone turned their eyes on him, as the lead singer leaned forward on his seat. "If you really are Thad's boyfriend, which I don't believe", he started and Sebastian frowned slightly. "Why don't you just tell how or where you guys met", Blaine said.

"I mean, Thad looked pretty pissed off right now, so I definitely want to know your story", he added. Whispering broke between the warblers and they all agreed with their lead singer.

Sebastian noticed that everyone were serious about this. They wanted to hear it from the begin to end. The brunet shrugged and sighed. "Fine", he told, putting his arms in pockets. "I don't quite remember, but…" Sebastian started and thought for a moment. "No wait… it was…"

* * *

…_28__th__ of June and damn how hot it was. It was Florida after all and maybe the hottest summer ever. Sebastian groaned and fall onto chair next to his little sister. "Hot…" he mumbled and rubbed his eyes. The brunet heard his sister giggle and turned slowly to look at her._

_The girl took his sunglasses off and rose them up to her forehead and smiled to his brother. "You know", she started. "You can always go to swim. It will probably cool you off."_

_Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I have been swimming already, I don't want to go again… too wet", he mumbled. "Naturally, water is wet, Seb", the girl said, cocking her eyebrow._

"_Shut up, Sandra", the brunet groaned, trying to threw a pillow to her, but it only flew next to Sandra's chair. The girl looked at the pillow. "That was lame", she told and put her sunglasses in front of her eyes again. _

"_Sebastian!" his mother yelled and the brunet turned to look at the door, where long haired woman was standing, hands on her hips and looking sharply at her son. The brunet sighed and stood up._

"_Did you get the water bottles?" the woman asked from her son. "Why don't you get water from faucet?" Sebastian asked confused. "It doesn't cost anything."_

"_Because, if we drink water from faucet in here we would get some kind of illness or contagious disease", his mother told seriously. Sebastian just stared her and tried to say something, but the woman interrupted him. "No, why don't you just go buy some water to us all. I'm sure your dad wants to drink something when he comes home from work", she told and went to sit down. "Why don't you go get water by yourself, mom", Sebastian asked. "Because, Seb dear. Women can't-"_

"_Oh damn, not that 'women crap' again", the brunet groaned. "Fine I go", he told and waved his hand, walking away from the balcony._

* * *

_Sebastian walked down the streets, mumbling something under his breath. He tried also remember where was the closest shop there. After all, they were on the vacation. No, actually his dad had to come here, in Florida for summer to do some kind of work so of course Sebastian had to come here too. Whole summer in Florida just because of his dad._

_The brunet finally found the shop behind the third corner and went inside and was greeted by a nice shop assistant. Sebastian only nodded for response and gave her the tiniest small ever. Seriously._

_Then he simply walked or wandered to get some water bottles, like his mother wanted. Sebastian stopped to the aisle and peered around. He take four water bottles from the shelf and walked to counter so he could buy bottles. Simple and quick._

"_What?" the brunet heard some kind of amused voice and soon saw a boy who walked in the shop talking to his phone. "Yeah right", this boy giggled shyly and disappeared between the aisle. The brunet noticed, that the boy was pretty short, he had tanned skin and dark hair. His voice was smooth and a little quiet, not like other guys had loud._

_Very soon Sebastian also noticed that he was indeed staring at that boy. Creepy huh._

_He shook his head and gave the money to the shop assistant, took the bottles and walked out of the shop. He would now go to their hotel and then wait until evening comes. Sebastian heard that today there was a concert or some kind of music evening at beach for the teenagers._

_Maybe he would find company there. And somewhere deep in his mind, Sebastian hoped that he would saw that boy again there._

* * *

_The beach was full of the teenagers talking and laughing with each other. It seemed like everyone had at least one boy or girl to talk to. Sebastian thought that he must look so stupid, when he was only wandering around by himself. But then again, this was much better that being at the hotel with Sandra or with his parents._

_Sebastian walked forward at the beach and towards the canopy where was a stage and karaoke stuff. Right now there was some girl group singing Katy Perry's Teenage Dream. Or can you even call that singing? They were only giggling and pointing at random people and screaming and… Sebastian shuddered and went to take a drink from the machine._

"_Excuse me?"_

_Sebastian took his own drink and turned towards the voice. Well this was one lucky day indeed. The boy who he had seen in shop, was now standing in front of him. "Can you move a little? I am thirsty and I want drink", the boy said smiling a little._

"_Yeah, sure. Sorry", Sebastian muttered and side stepped, so the boy could get to the machine. He stared at the boy, how he leaned forward to put his coins in the machine and bent down to took his drink. The boy was wearing grey tight jeans and white T-shirt. And because Sebastian was natural flirt with other boys and he just loved to make them blush, he asked; "Come here often?"_

_He noticed how this boy's face flushed a little and he let out a nervous giggle. "Was that a pick up line?" the boy asked and opened the bottle. Sebastian smirked. "What do you think it was?" he asked and the boy gave him a tiny smile._

"_Sebastian", he said and offered a hand shake. The boy looked at the hand and snorted. "You are flirting with me and now you are offering a hand shake", he said but took a grip of it. "Thad."_

"_And no, I am not coming here often", he added and turned to look at the stage, where the girl group were still trying to sing something. "Hmmh, so you don't live here?" Sebastian asked and Thad only shook his head, smiling. "I live in Ohio, but I am here at vacation", he told. "What about you?"_

"_My dad is working here usually at summers so I am here with my family", he told and take a sip from his bottle. "Really? What does your dad do then?" Thad asked, not really that he was interested, but he just wanted to keep the conversation on. _

"_Actually, to be honest I don't have any idea", Sebastian laughed and Thad gave him surprised look. They both watched when the girls finally left the stage. "Finally", Sebastian groaned and Thad laughed. "Yeah, that was pretty horrifying", he agreed._

"_Do you sing?" Sebastian asked, like out of no where and he really didn't expect Thad to nod. "Actually, I am at my schools choir", he told, a little proudly. "Why?"_

_Sebastian put his drink on a ground. "Let's go sing something", he told. Thad blushed a little and swallowed his drink. "You are asking me to come sing something with you, even I barely know you?" he asked and Sebastian nodded. "Of course, come on it would be fun", he told pulling Thad with him._

_Thad looked at the song list and cocked his eye brow. "Did you notice that all these duet songs in here are love songs?" he asked and Sebastian looked at him. "Yeah, so?" he asked, grinning and Thad rolled his eyes._

"_Oh come on, just choose something", the brunet said and gave a microphone to Thad. "Fine", Thad said and clicked Simple Plan's Summer Paradise._

_Sebastian looked at the song and smirked. "Well, aren't you romantic", he teased and Thad punched him to his arm, blushing. "I said, that every freaking duet was love song", he told and the music started._

* * *

"_Wow", Sebastian breathed as they walked away from the stage and out of the canopy. "You are really good singer, Thad", he told and Thad smiled nervously. "Thanks, you too", he told quietly. _This is so awkward, _Thad thought and mentally hit his head on the wall. He wanted to bury his head to sand. Why on earth he sang chose that song. Thad had never heard that song my himself, so of course he didn't know what those words would mean. The songs name was Summer Paradise, so how in the hell he would have know that it was a love song too._

"_Why are you nervous, Thad?" Sebastian asked. "What time is it?" Thad asked instead and ignored Sebastian's question. Sebastian took his phone from his pocket. "It's half past eleven", he told and put the phone back._

"_Really? Oh wow, I really should go back to my hotel", Thad told and turned to walk away. "Wait", the brunet told and gave Thad a piece of paper. "That's my number. Please, call or text me when you are at your hotel", he said and Thad just nodded, not really sure why he agreed to do that._

"_Okay, see you gorgeous", Sebastian winked and went other direction, leaving Thad just standing there. The smaller boy blushed furiously when that name, whet Sebastian just called him went to his brains. "What the…"_

* * *

Warblers listened, when Sebastian told them the story how he and Thad had met. "Umm.. So", Nick started. "That was how you guys met", he added and Sebastian nodded, smiling faintly. Jeff made an _aww, _and everyone looked at him amused. "What? It was kind of cute", the blond shrugged.

Wes shook his head and then turned back to Sebastian. "So that was how you met", he started. "When did you started date each other?"

"Umm… Maybe a week after that?" Sebastian told.

* * *

_Thad waited Sebastian in front of the brunet's hotel and looked anxiously at his phone's clock. He and Sebastian were supposed to go watch fireworks to beach. Of course they knew that it was still noon, but they wanted good places so they can see that._

_Sebastian walked soon out of the hotel and smiled at the sight of Thad. "Well, hello", he said flirtatiously smirking. A faint blush appeared on Thad's face, which seemed always happen when Sebastian was around. He was really not sure why. "Hi", he told quietly._

"_Shall we go then?" the brunet asked and took Thad's hand in his. Thad only nodded and together they walked towards the beach._

* * *

"_Whoa", Thad giggled slightly as the bigger rocket than other flew up the sky. "have I ever told how much I love fireworks?" he asked, but not looking at Sebastian. The brunet shook his head. Sebastian found it quite amusing, that Thad didn't notice. Sebastian was staring at him instead the fireworks. But to be honest, Thad was so focused on those colorful things at the sky so…_

"_You are staring", Thad smiled faintly, still not looking at Sebastian. "You know that my face isn't actually firework?" he teased now turning to look at his friend. No. His mild crush or not a mild… A HUGE crush. But he couldn't tell, as cheesy at it was, but he didn't want to ruin anything. Because it felt kind of nice to have a friend outside of the Dalton Academy._

_Sebastian shrugged. "Can you really blame me? For staring at you?" he asked. Thad just stayed quiet, not really knowing what to respond to that. "Okay, Thad", Sebastian said and came few inches closer to the shorter boy. "I want to know that what you think about me?"_

_The shorter boy's eyes widened slightly._ How can he say or ask that with straight, blank face? _Thad thought, not tearing his eyes away from the brunet. "I-I don't know what you mean?" he said and turned back to look up the sky. Sebastian cocked his eyebrow. "Yes you do, Thad", the brunet told and placed his hand on Thad's. "Because I can only tell you how I feel. About you."_

"_Are trying to put Blaine on me?" Thad joked, smirking and Sebastian looked confused, frowning. "What?" he asked and Thad shook his head. "Nothing", he said. "O-okay", the brunet said unsure, but then cleared his throat. "I like you, Thad", he said and the shorter boy froze. "I mean like, like you. More than friend. I have already, when we first met."_

_Thad looked at Sebastian eyes like searching something. "Re-really? Y-you mean that?" he asked now blushing. Sebastian inhaled deeply and nodded. "Yeah", he told. "I-I don't know at all how you f-feel and…"_

"_I like you too", Thad blurted out and soon realized what he had said. The shorter teen brought his hand in front of his mouth, face as red as fire truck. Sebastian's green eyes widened slightly surprised but he seemed really pleased to hear that. Soon a grin spread on his lips and he reached to take Thad's hand away from his mouth. _

"_So, can I kiss you?" the brunet asked. Thad blinked few times and tried to progress the words. When it finally hit him he nodded, a little too eagerly and Sebastian chuckled, leaning in and cupped Thad's cheek with his hand. Thad seemed first really tense in the kiss, but soon relaxed and kissed Sebastian back. It was seen and everyway perfect, like Thad had always wanted to his first kiss be._

_When they broke the kiss and leaned back, Sebastian rubbed Thad's cheekbone and the shorter boy gave him a shy smile, behind his dazed expression. "Fireworks?" Sebastian grinned and Thad shook his head. "Explosions", the shorter boy told, eyes closed._

* * *

"After that, we spend whole summer together and fell in love really quickly", Sebastian told. "Then, one morning my parents decided to left. I didn't have time to tell Thad about that and we had promised to meet that day", he said shrugging and smiling a little sadly. "So, my dad suggested to write a letter, so I did."

"I didn't say anything about breaking up with him, but… I don't even know", he added. Every Warbler was quiet. Nobody didn't know what to say. "W-well, that was", Wes breathed rubbing his left arm. "I don't even know how to respond to that."

"Yeah…" Sebastian muttered frowning and rubbing his temples. "And now I think I don't have any chance to fix this", he told and let out a cold laugh. Kurt exchange look with Blaine. "Well, clearly you have hurt Thad's feelings", Kurt started and Blaine added quietly; "Really badly."

"But, I don't think you should give up", the blue eyed warbler told, shrugging. "I mean, come on. When I think this you and Thad are such a perfect couple after all."

Sebastian smiled a little. "Yeah, we are… we had fun summer", he mumbled, dreamily and shook his head. "Maybe I will just try to talk him, if he even want to see me anymore."

Wes nodded and smiled. "You should", he said and stood up. "But why don't you just sing, so we can get this over and let you join in warblers. I bet you are really good", the Asian boy winked and walked to council table as others went back to their places. "Floor is yours, Sebastian."

* * *

"Thad?" Wes said as David and he knocked on his best friend's door. He frowned, when he didn't hear the answer and let himself in. He scanned around the room and found Thad laying on his bed, face buried into pillow. "Hey, buddy", David said quietly and sat on the bed, Wes beside him.

Thad mumbled something into his pillow and Wes had to chuckle to that. "Okay, first of all, I didn't get a word", he told and Thad rose his head, eyeing his two best friends. "What?"

"Sebastian told us what happened… between you two", David told and Thad just eyed both of them. Then he narrowed his eyes and evil and caustic smile came to his lips. "Well, wasn't it a real Cinderella story?" Thad sneered and laid his head back to his pillow.

Wes sighed and touched gently his friend's shoulder. "Thad, we know that you are really upset-"

"-angry."

"-or angry, yeah… about what Sebastian did to you, but that what Sebastian told us about his dad and going back to his hometown so suddenly", Wes said. "It just seemed to make sense."

Thad once again rose his head and narrowed his eyes to the Asian boy, whose eyes widened. "Umm… David, please continue", he said and the darker boy sighed. "Wesley here didn't really explain it right", he started. "The point is that maybe you should forgive him and give him another chance, Thad."

Thad opened his mouth, but David continued. "I don't mean that you should go right away date each other again. I mean that maybe you should talk about that summer and figure things out a little."

Thad closed his mouth and looked at his friends, before he sighed. "Fine, I'll talk to him… But not today, maybe someday", he muttered and Wes smiled. "Thad, you know that you are important to me… and to us all", he told and Thad nodded, smiling slightly. "Yeah, I know."

"Good", Wes said. "Because he got in the Warblers", he added quickly and Thad shot his heat up to look at their leader. "What?!" he asked, speaking now louder. "You decided it without me?"

"Please, Thad", Wes begged and pouted adorably. "His voice is so nice and stunning-" that moment Thad saw David roll his eyes annoyed. "-I love his voice, it would be so good to us Warblers", Wes continued and gave a pleading look to Thad, who shook his head.

Wes face fell and he narrowed his eyes. "Well, actually you can't really decide", he told irritated. "I am warblers leader so, I can make decision", he told. "If I want him to join us, he will join us", he said smiling sweetly, before he waved his hand and left the room.

The room was quiet. There was pretty awkward silence between Thad and David, who swallowed hard as he felt Thad's eyes on him. The darker boy slowly turned to look at his friend and smiled shyly.

"How did you let this happen?!" Thad hissed at his friend. David groaned. "I don't know", he told. "It's just… You know how I can resist Wes' puppy dog eyes", he whined and Thad rolled his eyes.

This year, the Warblers practices are going to be interesting. _Very_ interesting indeed.

* * *

**A/N: *sniff* yeah... That was that... I think this fanfic is fun to write... Or it's gonna be fun ;) and so much surprises are going to happen, i promise**

**(Reviews makes me happiiiiii~8D)**


	3. Chapter 3

_****_**A/N: Here we have chapter 3 :3**

**Hope you like it~**

* * *

_**You Found Me**_

_**Chapter 3 - Treasure Box**_

* * *

"Sectionals", Wes grinned to the Warblers, who were smiling at him. "I just got the list, that the choirs which are contending against us are; New Directions… Of course and some kind of weird choir which is singing opera", he told and David shot him confused look.

"Yeah, I don't know either", he mumbled and cleared his throat. "I don't know why, but all the competitions can only sing two songs in the competition", Wes told to everyone. "So I think that maybe, our lead Singer, Blaine Anderson could sing a solo and we would do the duet to the second song."

"Duet?" Thad asked. "We haven't ever done a duet before, Wes", he pointed out and Wes rolled his eyes. "Well this would be a great opportunity to try", he said an looked at Thad. Thad narrowed his eyes a little. "You have something in your mind, Wesley", he muttered and Wes smiled innocently.

"That I have", he told and Thad's eyes went wide in realization. "You won't-" he started dramatically and Wes patted his shoulder. "I am not that mean Thad", the Asian boy said truthfully and turned to look at the others.

"I thought that maybe Thad and Jeff could sing the duet", he said and Jeff's head snapped up. "What?" the blond said. "Why on Earth you would want me to sing?" he asked and Wes looked at him. "Because you haven't shone on the stage yet and Thad-"

Wes turned again to look at his friend and actually shivered from the smaller boy's look. The Asian teen swallowed nervously. "You have to thank me that I didn't put you sing with Sebastian", he whispered and smiled sweetly. "But why Jeff don't sing the duet with Nick, who is his boyfriend Wes. _Boyfriend_", Thad pointed out and Nick nodded in agreement.

"Because I can't take you eye fucking on stage", Wes said, cocking his eyebrow and Jeff blushed and pouted. "We are not that bad", he mumbled and Nick chuckled to that. Wes rolled his eyes again. "What ever."

"I don't want to sing", Thad said. "I would be really weird to sing a duet with my best friend, besides I haven't ever sang to that big audience. We are going to lose", he told and looked at David for the help, but he shook his head.

"Come on, Thad", Sebastian said and opened his mouth for the first time in meeting. "Your voice is so pretty and smooth, so I bet we are going to win", he told and Thad shot him a cold look. Same look what he had keep shooting him, whole two days already. But to be honest, first looks were much colder and angrier than this one.

"Sebastian is right, Thad", David had to admit. "The last time when I heard you sing was, when you auditioned to Warblers", he said shrugging. "Yeah, but I am at council, so technically I can't sing a-" Thad started but Wes interrupted him. "Cut the pull crap, Thad", he told waving his head. "Those are just rules that I made for the moment when you guys forced me to sing a solo", he admit and every warbler gasped dramatically. "How dare you?" Trent asked and Wes shrugged.

* * *

"So, the song", Jeff started playing with his blazer sleeves. "What song we sing?" he whined and sat on the sofa. "Wes is just mean… He knows that I am horrible to choose songs what I want to sing", he added and Thad chuckled to that a little. "Yeah, you are", he mumbled so Jeff didn't hear that.

"I know, he is trying to break me down from all the stress", he said with wide eyes and Thad turned to look at him. "What?" he asked amused, tapping his fingers to his laptop's keyboard.

"Because I am doing the choreography too", the blond told. "And I am trying to teach it to you guys, because you suck at it", he huffed. Thad turned back to his laptop. "What do you think about _Coldplay_? Should we sing some from their songs", Thad asked, leaning to his hand. He heard Jeff groan.

"Please, no more _Coldplay_", he begged. "Nick is listening that so much that I think a small _Chris Martins_ are going to come out from my ears", he told seriously, frowning. Thad giggled. "And we can't have that", he said grinning and Jeff shook his head. "No please."

"What about _Rihanna_?" Jeff asked and Thad's eyes went wide. "Are you seriously? Have caught Blaine's illness?" the smaller warbler asked and Jeff frowned. "Blaine has _Katy Perry _illness, not _Rihanna_."

"Right", Thad mumbled and then shrugged. "Fine by me. What song you have in your mind?" he asked and Jeff smiled brightly. "Diamonds", he said and Thad looked at him like he had two heads. "You're kidding?"

"No I am not", the blond sighed. "That song is really nice and beautiful", he told. "And besides, it's pretty popular so why don't we use that opportunity?" he added. Thad thought for a while, before he nodded. "Okay, let's do that", he smiled.

Jeff threw his fist in air. "Yes, I think that you should sing the most of it", he added and Thad's smile faded. "No", he told. "Why not?"

"One, it was your idea to sing her song and two, I haven't sing for a while", the shorter boy said and shut his laptop. Jeff pouted a little. "But Sebastian told you were so good when you sang that _Summer Paradise _song", he mumbled and Thad almost fell from his chair.

He looked at his best friend with wide eyes. "He told you what?" he asked sharply. Jeff blinked few times and looked confused. "That you sang _Simple Plan'_ssong at summer and you were so good", he repeated and Thad's eyes widened. "How did you know about that?"

"About what?" Jeff asked. "That I sang a duet with Sebastian at summer… How did _you _know about it?" Thad asked again and rubbed his temple. "Only Wes and David said that they knew about that", he added. Jeff laughed a little. "Only them? You're wrong, Thad", he started.

"Every Warbler knows about your summer with Sebastian", he said and Thad's breath hitched. "No way", he told. "He told all of you about that? Oh my God", he groaned and slumped deeper into his chair.

Jeff looked at his best friend and cleared his throat. "You okay?" he asked and Thad only hummed in respond. "What else he told you?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the ground.

The blond thought for a moment and then said; "He told about, how you guys met and how did you began to be friends and about your duet and your first kiss and-"

Thad stood up quickly and walked out of the room. "I'm going to hunt him down and kill him", he snarled and left the room, leaving wide eyed Jeff behind.

* * *

"How long have you and Jeff been together?" Sebastian asked behind his coffee cup. Kurt, Blaine and Nick decided to take him to look around the places and now they had stopped to Lima Bean.

"On next Sunday, it has been 7 months", the smaller brunet told smiling and Sebastian gave him a surprised smile. "Really?" he said in disbelief and Nick only nodded with dreamy smile. Sebastian whistled. "I am impressed, Duval", he smirked and Nick rolled his eyes.

"To be honest, it wasn't a best start", he told and Kurt snorted and Blaine sniggered to that. Nick smiled sheepishly and blushed. "What happened?" Sebastian asked curiously. "Umm I was…" Nick started, but didn't continue the sentence.

"Duval here is trying to tell, that he made out with Jeff's step sister and with Kurt's step brother", Blaine told. "Just five hours after he and Jeff got together", Kurt added and Sebastian almost chocked on his coffee. "What?" he asked and Nick nodded slowly, looking down to his lap.

"Dude", Sebastian said and shook his head disapproval. "I am still not able to look at Finn, my said step brother with straight face", Kurt giggled and Nick nodded in agreement. "I was drunk", he told quietly. Sebastian chuckled along with Blaine and Nick suggested to chance the subject, until his phone went off.

"Hello babe", he smiled and Blaine sniggered. Nick shot him a cold look, until he smiled again. "What? You want me to put you on speaker- oh, okay", he said and put the speaker on.

"_Sebastian!" _Jeff yelled in panic and Sebastian gave an amused smile. "What is it, blond locks?" he asked and Nick rolled his eyes at the nickname. _"Dude, you seriously got to hide_", Jeff said ignoring the name.

Sebastian frowned and looked at the three of his friends. "Okay, can I ask why?" the brunet said unsure. _"Thad is like really angry right now_", the blond told and laughed nervously. _"He got mad when I mentioned that you told us everyone about your summer… He thought that only Wes and David knew about it_", Jeff said.

Sebastian chuckled. "Relax, blonde", he said. "I think I can handle Mr. Hot Lips", he grinned and Kurt's eyes went wide as well as did Nick's and Blaine's. "_Did you just call him… No, you know what, I am just going to ignore that_", Jeff told. _"Okay, if you are sure… But don't tell anyone that I didn't warn you…_" with that Jeff hung his phone.

* * *

"Sebastian Smythe!"

The four boys turned to look at the door and saw Thad standing there with a murderous glare and huffing in annoyance. And of course totally ignoring the fact that he was in public place.

Sebastian cocked his eye brow amused. "Okay, how did you find me?" he asked surprised calmly. Thad sneered at him. "You forget that I have my Sebastian Smythe radar", he said angrily and walked to their table. Sebastian smirked and licked his lips. "Oh it's still working."

Thad narrowed his eyes and Nick moved his chair closer to Kurt and Blaine, because he could feel the cold air around Thad. And probably because of that too, that he knew Thad is going to do something right now.

"You told to everyone?!" Thad hissed angrily and Sebastian nodded calmly. Thad threw his hands to air. "Are you freaking out of your mind, Bas?" he asked annoyed. Sebastian sighed. "What does it matter if I told everyone? They are your friends, Thad", the brunet told. "Why can't they knew that?"

"Because it was fucking personal, Sebastian!" Thad yelled. Kurt looked around the café and hissed when he saw some people looking at their table. "The last thing that I wanted, that all my friends is knowing about the fact how pathetic I am, that I can't keep the person I was in love, to myself but only almost two months!"

"Thad-" Sebastian started but Thad pointed him angrily. "Do you know? Now I get why every fucking time when I am going to class or Warblers practice, why I am earning look of pure pity", he laughed coldly. "It's because my all friends is knowing how-"

Thad stopped his sentence and swallowed the words and blinking back to the tears. Sebastian tried to touch his hand, but Thad yanked it away. The brunet looked at the boy for a moment before he sighed and looked back to his coffee.

Thad looked around and now saw that everyone in Lima Bean were looking at them. "I have to go to practice our duet", he mumbled and made his way to leave, before Sebastian mumbled something; "Why can't you just give me another chance, Thad?"

Thad turned on his heels and went back to table. Nick's, Kurt's and Blaine's eyes went comically wide or as wide as Sebastian's when Thad actually pour Sebastian's coffee on the brunet's blazer. "Take that as an answer", Thad told and went out.

Outside of Lima Bean, Thad leaned against the lamp-post and slide down to the ground, burying his face into his arms and simply cried.

* * *

"What happened to _you_?" Wes gasped as he walked to Sebastian's dorm room, finding the brunet there with Nick, Kurt and Blaine. Sebastian groaned and brushed the towel through his hair. "Thad happened", he mumbled and Wes' hissed. "Woah, did you tried to kiss him?" the Asian boy asked and Sebastian shot him a glare.

"I take that as no", he mumbled and shut the door, behind him and went fully inside. "He threw a hot coffee on me", the green eyed boy laughed humorlessly. "I have really fucked up…"

"Don't say that", Blaine told. "He might be angry, or really angry for a while but I bet he is going to understand soon how sorry you are", the hazel eyed boy said and smiled gently. "You sure?" Sebastian asked and rose his eye brows. "Very."

Sebastian sighed and nodded. "Yeah, maybe you are right", he told and put the towel on his bed.

"What is in that box?" Wes asked curiously and looked at the bookshelf, with a blue box on it. Sebastian turned to look at him and then the box, a small smile making its way to his lips. "That is my so called _treasure box_?"

Kurt's eyes lit up a little. "Really?" he asked and Sebastian chuckled and nodded. "What's in it?"

"Just some memories from summer, that I can't or want to forget", the taller boy told and Wes rose his eyebrow, grinning slightly. "Memories about Thad?"

"Yes", Sebastian told quietly. There was a silence for a moment, until Sebastian's phone went off. "It's Sandra, my little sister", he sighed. "Sorry I got to answer."

"Take your time", Kurt smiled and Sebastian nodded. "Thanks… Hello, Sandra", he answered and his face fell. "Why would I know where your eyeliner is? I don't use it…" and with that he walked out to the hall.

* * *

"Wes", Nick said and looked at their lead Warbler, who was taking the box out of the shelf. "What are you doing?" the brunet asked. "What does it looks like?" he asked and they heard an eye roll from his voice. "I just want to take a little peek."

"There could be something personal, Wes", Kurt said but had to admit that he was curious too. "I think you shouldn't do that", he added. "Oh come on", Wes told grinning. "We all know everything about their love filled summer. I bet here is just some cheesy love letters and sickenly cute couple pictures", he said.

"Still", Kurt mumbled. The Asian boy ignored his protests and opened the box. The three boys looked as Wes' eyes widened comically and he shut the box, with blushing face. "What?" Blaine asked amused and tried not to giggle Wes' expression. "You don't want to know", Wes said, face scarlet.

Kurt bit his lip and took the box from Wes. "Let me see", he said. "Kurt, I don't think you want to-" Wes said, but it was too late. Kurt opened the box and his eyes widened too. "What is in it?" Blaine whined and Kurt swallowed audible. He put his hand in the box and picked up something metallic.

Nick gasped horrified and Blaine just stared. "A-are those-?" the lead singer started with unusual high pitched tone and Kurt nodded, waving metallic _handcuffs_ in front of everyone. "Oh my sweet virgin mind", Blaine breathed and closed his eyes, trying to force the images out of his head.

Nick inhaled deeply. "Our sweet innocent bunny, our sweet innocent Thad", he cried loudly and shook his head. Wes placed his hands to his ears and chanted; "Can't unsee, can't unsee, can't unsee!"

Kurt put the handcuffs back to the box and the box back to shelf quickly, blushing. "I don't think I am able to look at Thad with straight face anymore", the blue eyed boy whined and Wes almost broke into tears. "Or without blushing."

* * *

**A/N: ...yeah, sorry about that handcuffs thing :D *blushing***

**Reviews makes me happy :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: this chapter isn't late be quiet :D I have just a little problems of writing this, because I don't have any idea how I should end this... or something :D But anyway, i am trying to write something when ever I get something to my head... So I don't think this story is very usually updated as my other stories. :)**

**Anyway, enjoy~**

* * *

_**You Found Me**_

_**Chapter 4 - Sectionals**_

* * *

Thad woke up next morning and saw that Kurt's bed was empty already. Then he remembered that he didn't even come back to their dorm last night, the blue-eyed teen went with Blaine. _How nice, _Thad thought and sighed, running a hand through his bed-head. He closed his eyes, imagining what he could do if he had a boyfriend… again. Even he had promised to himself that he would never interfere any boys again after what happened at Summer with Sebastian.

However, he had to admit that the time what he spend with Sebastian was absolutely best time of his life, until _the Cinderella story_ got such not so nice ending. But maybe he could try to be nicer to Sebastian. Even he knew by himself that he had been such an ass to Sebastian.

Thad tried to relax a little and tried to forgot all his thoughts about the certain brown haired boy, until his eyes snapped open. Thad groaned loudly and collapsed back to mattress. Maybe he had vainly entertain his hopes up… Because yesterday he had thrown Sebastian's coffee on his head. In public place. _You are such an idiot, Thad_, the boy thought and mentally hit his head against the wall.

Today he had to apologize from Sebastian.

* * *

So, Sectionals day was here and Thad, with Jeff of course, had already went to McKinley High to practice their duet choreography on the actual stage. They needed to fit whole dance to that stage and they were in trouble if it doesn't fit on it.

"You did what?" Jeff asked, not even bothering to hide his amusement. Thad swallowed his water and shrugged. "I poured his coffee on him", he repeated himself, a little bit sheepishly blushing. Jeff snorted quietly, but soon his expression changed serious. "Why?"

He just had to ask that. Thad groaned. "I don't know okay", he told and put the water bottle on the stage floor. Jeff stared at him and crossed his arms. "Okay, okay… I over reacted a little", the shorter boy told and walked other side of the stage. "Where do you even get that _little _there?" the blond asked, quietly and walked on his place.

They went the dance through one more time, before they went back to backstage to. Jeff took his own blazer up from the floor and put it on, particularly fighting with his Dalton tie. Thad fought urge to roll his eyes and helped the blond get the tie on. "Do you have to ask Nick to put this on you every morning?" he muttered and Jeff just chuckled. Thad finished with Jeff's tie and went to tie his own.

"I think I am going to apologize from Sebastian", Thad told and Jeff rose his eyebrows. The shorter boy saw his face from mirror and sighed. "I think I have been a little bit too harsh for him, don't you think?" he asked and Jeff nodded truthfully. "And that coffee was a little bit too much, right?" Thad added and once again Jeff nodded, small smile on his lips as he repeated his own part of the song.

Thad straightened his blazer. "But after Sectionals, I don't need any kind of emotions, when I am going to get us winning this competition", he smirked and patted Jeff's shoulder. The blond shook his head slightly and went after Thad, who had gone meet warblers.

* * *

Thad's eyes were comically wide as he listened New Directions sing their own songs. They were really good. "Oh my God", he breathed a small panic rising inside of his chest. He shook his head as one of the New Direction's girls sang a very high note, flawless .

He laughed nervously and threw his hands up. "Nope, I am not doing this", he said and turned around to walk away. Kurt went after him, frowning. "Since when you have been afraid of other competitors?" the blue-eyed teen asked as he watched Thad, who took his water bottle out. "Since this moment", the shorter boy breathed out and drank more, almost choking on it.

He swallowed his water, eyes wide. "I haven't ever sang anything alone!" he particularly yelled and Kurt placed his hands on his ears. "Thad calm down…" he told, but Thad's eyes went wider (if it was possible) when audience went huge applause.

"Break the leg, Thad", he told grinning and Thad gaped at him. "Hummel, you are on my list", he told narrowing his eyes and went pass him, Kurt right after him.

They went to stage as the judge said their choir name and other warblers, expect Thad and Jeff, took their positions on background to sing their background music. Thad walked other side of the stage as Jeff walked on other. The shorter boy looked at his friend and Jeff nodded, smiling turning to look forward. Thad took a deep breath and looked at the audience.

**Find light in the beautiful sea**

**I choose to be happy**

**You and I, you and I**

**We're like diamonds in the sky****, **Thad started to sing his part, which was to be honest whole song expect the main chorus. The shorter boy jiggled on his feet and made moves with his hands and on the other side, Jeff was making same movements.

**You're a shooting start I see**

**A vision of ecstasy**

**When you hold me, I'm alive**

**We're like diamonds in the sky**

**I knew that we'd become one right away**

**Oh, right away**

**At first sight I left the energy of sun rays **

**I saw the life inside your eyes, **Thad grew silent and let Jeff sing his own part. The blond took steps forward, to continue to main chorus.

On background, with others, Sebastian couldn't help but stare at Thad. His voice was absolutely amazing as he remembered it. It has came even better and it sounded so strong, which it really was. The taller boy had to force himself, look back to audience or he might ruin their performance just forgetting to sing his own background voices with others.

_**So shine bright, tonight you and I**_

_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky, **_Jeff pointed at the roof and spread his hands around, stomping rhythm with his foot as Thad made same movements other side of stage.

_**Eye to eye, so alive**_

_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**_

**Shine bright like a diamond**

**Shine bright like a diamond**

**Shine bright like a diamond, **Thad sang his part, making his way to background as Jeff came back to front, taking with him few warblers to dance next moves two boys on his other sides.

_**So shine bright tonight, you and I**_

_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**_

_**Eye to eye, so alive**_

_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**_

Thad made his way back to front next to the blond as other two warblers, expect Jeff went back to background and started to sing last chorus.

**Shine bright like a diamond**

**Shine bright like a diamond**

**Shine bright like a diamond**

_**Oh, yeah**_

**Shine bright like a diamond**

**Shine bright like a diamond**

**Shine bright like a diamond**

**Shine bright like a diamond**

The song ended and the audience broke into huge applauses and stood up. Thad just gaped at them wide-eyed and a shy grin made its way to his lips. He startled as Jeff particularly jumped on his neck, giggling madly and chanting: "We were awesome!"

Thad just chuckled and bowed to audience and made his way back to background with others, giving a high five to Blaine who was walking to front sing his own solo. The smaller boy stood to front row right in front of Sebastian.

Thad felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned around confused. Sebastian smiled at him a little. "Y-you were really…" _breathtaking_ "…amazing", the brunet told and Thad blinked few times, before even his own surprise he smiled thankfully. "Thanks, Bas", he said and Sebastian felt his own heart jump a little. He could even see a small blush appearing to Thad's cheeks as the boy turned around to look forward.

* * *

"We won!" Jeff giggled madly and jumped on Nick's neck as they arrived back to Dalton. The boys were cheering loudly as they made their way back to their dorms, Wes yelling something about party next today.

Thad looked with corner of his eye that Sebastian made his way back to his dorm room and shut the door after himself. Thad bit his lower lip and someone nudged him behind. He turned around, seeing Jeff there with pointing stare. "You promised Thad", he said and crossed his arms. The smaller boy opened his mouth, but Jeff pointed towards Sebastian's dorm room door and Thad couldn't help but sigh.

He walked towards the door and glanced over his shoulder, seeing that Jeff was still standing there narrowing his brown eyes. He was just way too scary sometimes, even he acted like a dump around other warblers. Jeff was like a big brother to Thad as well as Wes. But usually Jeff was the one who helped him with other people and weird enough, the blond was usually right about those things.

Thad turned around to knock the door and waited anxiously Sebastian to open the door.

* * *

Sebastian groaned a little annoyed as he heard a knock from his door and bury his face deeper into pillow. He had just came back to his room, changed out of his blazer and grabbed some sweatpants and T-shirt. He was so tired from all singing and dancing. He just wanted to take a nap, but it seemed like he wasn't allowed to.

Sebastian stood up and wandered slowly to door and opened it. "Can't I just get a little sleep?!" the green eyed boy asked harshly, eyes closed.

"U-umm… Sorry", the small voice said and Sebastian's eyes snapped open and he was staring down at Thad. The smaller boy was biting his lip and played with his sleeves. "Did I come in bad time?"

"N-no", the brunet said quickly and a little stunned. "I-I was just surfing in net", he lied and was glad that he had forgot his laptop open. He didn't have heart to say anything about, how Thad just interrupted his sleeping.

Thad nodded slowly and smiled shyly. "Harsh day?" he asked and Sebastian nodded. "I got lost in morning, when I was making my way to breakfast and I almost missed the bus to McKinley", he told sheepishly and Thad actually laughed a little, which made the brunet's heart jump again. Same way as it did at Sectionals. God, how much he had missed Thad's laugh. "Come in or are you going to stand there?"

Thad nodded and stepped into the room. He looked around curiously and what he first spotted was a picture of him on Sebastian's nightstand. He still have it? Thad felt himself blush a little and shook all the thoughts out of his head. "Not that I am complaining, but did you have something in your mind?" Sebastian interrupted his thoughts and put his hands to his pockets.

"I-I wanted to say", Thad said and swallowed, rubbing back of his neck. "That I am sorry", he told and saw Sebastian's confused face. "About that coffee", Thad elucidated and the brunet made a small 'Oh' noise and laughed.

"Don't worry about that", he told waving his hand. "Besides it should be me, who should apologize from you", he added and Thad looked at Sebastian's green orbs. "Why?"

"Because I was an asshole", the brunet told and Thad had to make small protest, that he was an asshole, but Sebastian just interrupted him. "No I was, Thad. I shouldn't do that to you and with a letter! You didn't deserve that", he said and sat on his bed and patted a place next to him. Thad made his way to sit next to Sebastian, turning to look at him.

The brunet took deep breath and continued. "Before I met you, Thad. I used just fool around and I didn't even think about loving someone", he said and let out a humorless laugh. "But something in you… It did things to me just seeing you around and I started to feel really different."

The brunet stopped again and Thad's eyes widened just a little. The brunet took Thad's other hand in his carefully and was afraid that Thad could just pull away but he didn't. "When we started to date each other, it just felt like something has fixed a hole inside of me and all that I could thing was", Sebastian let out a laugh: "Wow, this is what love feels like!"

"It was probably the best thing of my life", he said smiling sadly, Thad still listening quietly and slightly shocked about Sebastian's burst out. "But it seems that I fucked up", the brunet said sighing. "Because, my father is a dick and all that he could think is his job…"

Thad finally could progress all Sebastian's words and blinked, swallowing. "Y-you didn't fucked up", he muttered. "It wasn't your fault, don't be so hard on yourself… It was your dick father's fault", Sebastian laughed a little and Thad smiled at the sound, until he went quiet again. "I am forgiving you", Thad told and Sebastian's eyes widened. "Re-really?" he said hopefully and Thad nodded, biting his lip.

"But I-I can't s-start anything yet", he said, shivering a little not really sure why. Sebastian nodded, hiding his disappointment. "Can we just be friends?" the smaller boy asked shyly and Sebastian couldn't help but bit his lip. Until he nodded. "Yeah, that would be awesome", he told, giving a fake smile.

They fell silent again, until Thad cleared his throat awkwardly. "So, what if I just show you around this school that you won't lost anymore", Thad told smiling a little and Sebastian laughed. "I'd like that."

* * *

**A/N: sniff... that was it... see ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: welcome back... :D with chapter 5**

**This chapter contains one little surprise.. ehehe... have fun with reading :) and enjoy**

* * *

_**You Found Me**_

_**Chapter 5 - Art**_

* * *

"I have a feeling that I did well", Jeff said as he and Nick walked together at lounge. The blond had just math test and to be honest, Jeff wasn't good at math.

The brunet smiled at him and wrap an arm around his waist. "I bet you did, babe", he said, pecking him lightly on shoulder and the blond beamed. "It's all thanks to you and your advices for me", Jeff told.

"Well, I am awesome you know", the brunet told and Jeff giggled, hitting his shoulder playfully. Nick smirked and lowered his voice: "You know where else I would be awesome?"

Jeff cocked his eyebrow and tilted his head adorably. "What?" he asked and Nick's smirk grew wider. He reached to whisper something in the blonde's ear. Jeff frowned confused and listened what Nick was saying. A blush spread across his face. "Nick!" the blond hissed and the brunet wiggled his eyebrows.

Jeff opened his mouth to say something, but then he heard some very familiar voices from behind the corner. The blond pushed himself free from Nick's arms, ignoring the other boy's pout and walked to see who was talking.

Jeff peeked behind the corner and for his surprise he saw Thad and Sebastian, walking together down the halls. The blond grinned and then turned back to Nick, who was looking at him confused. "What?" he asked as he noticed Jeff's wide smile. "Oh we got to tell everyone", the blond smirked and ran towards the lounge.

Nick just blinked after him. "That's it!" he yelled. He groaned and ran after his boyfriend.

* * *

"And that's chemistry class", Thad said and pointed at the classroom. Sebastian peered inside to class and whistled. "Well that's lot of chemicals", he muttered and Thad rolled his eyes amused. "Naturally, when it's chemistry class there are chemicals", he told crossing his arms, looking at the classroom too and smiled.

Sebastian looked at him and grinned sheepishly. "Am I that vise already that I won't get lost anymore?" he asked from Thad. The shorter boy snorted a little. "To be honest, I can't believe that you actually got lost here", he told and turned around to continues their way down to hall.

Sebastian walked next to him and hummed. "Well this is, like, really huge school…" he told and Thad nodded. "Probably, but still someone must be really stupid to get lost one simple place like this", he said. Sebastian gasped dramatically. "Gee, thanks", he said and looked at Thad, surprised to see that the smaller boy had a small smirk on his lips.

"What's that class?" Sebastian asked curiously and Thad turned around to look at the large classroom. "Oh", he told and put his hand inside of his pocket and tried to find a key. Sebastian looked as Thad opened the classroom with this key and cocked his eyebrow. The smaller boy saw his confused face and smiled shyly. "Teacher gave me this class' key, because I spent most of my time here."

Sebastian nodded slowly. He walked after Thad inside the classroom. Thad put the lights on and the taller boy saw that it was an art class. The room was full of paintings on walls and unfinished paintings were covered with white sheet.

"How I didn't know you like paint?" Sebastian asked and turned to look at Thad, grinning. The smaller boy shrugged and walked fully inside, closing the door behind him. "I told you that I like books", he told.

Sebastian snorted. "Well it was kind of obvious, since you had always a book with you", he grinned and looked at paintings. "You were a bookworm", he added and Thad rolled his eyes. "Liking books doesn't make you bookworm", he muttered but Sebastian heard him. "That's the thing which is making you a bookworm."

"What ever", the smaller boy said and waved his hand, looking down at the charcoal drawings. Sebastian smiled and then his eyes stopped at one painting, which was hanging on wall in front of the class. "Well shit that's awesome", the taller boy breathed.

The painting was beautiful. Absolutely stunning. There was a boy with white wings, flying in sky. The colors were simply all kind of blue shapes. Sebastian was sure that, this painting got everyone's breathless and fall in love with it.

"Which is?" Thad asked curiously and looked at Sebastian. The brunet pointed at the painting and Thad's eyes widened. "Oh", he told, his voice breaking a little. "That is, like, oh my God!" the taller boy laughed. "Who can paint like that? He must be a good damn Da Vinci to make something like that, because that is not normal! Who did this?"

"I-I-I did…" Thad muttered shyly and played with his sleeves, nervously biting his lip. Sebastian's eyes grew wide and he looked at Thad gaping. "You?" he asked and Thad nodded, not meeting the brunet's eyes.

"Thad", Sebastian started. "That is awesome…Like seriously awesome", he laughed breathlessly and Thad looked at him eyes wide. "You think?" he asked and Sebastian nodded. "Yes, you are full of surprises", he told, turning back to painting. The smaller boy blushed a little and smiled.

* * *

"David", Wes sighed and rubbed his temples. "That's… horrible", he finally said and the darker boy's face fell. He red a joke to Wes, which David himself had found really funny but Wes didn't.

"But it's funny", the younger boy whined and spread his hands dramatically. Wes looked at him in disbelief. "Since when it has been fun to hear a story where everyone dies by train driving over them?" the Asian asked confused and David coked his eyebrow. "It was a joke, Wes."

"Yes, very bad joke indeed", Wes told and David sighed. "You have really bad sense of humor, Mr. Montgomery", the darker boy told, pouting and Wes had to laugh at that. "I have really good sense of humor", he told. "But I don't have sadistic humor, if that's what you mean."

David opened his mouth to argue, but he got interrupted by Jeff and Nick, who ran to lounge. The couple sat on their seats, gasping for a breath. Jeff's huge smile didn't got unnoticed by two council members.

"Did something good happen?" David asked, looking at Nick. The brunet pouted and crossed his arms. "I don't know", he mumbled. "He won't tell me…"

"Why, Jeff", Wes started, his eyes never left from his biology boo. "Why are you bullying Nicholas like that?" he asked, flipping a page. David looked at him and shook his head. "So what happened, Jeff?"

The blonde's eyes lit up and he looked at his friends. "I saw Thad and Sebastian", he started. The darker boy shrugged. "So what?" he asked. "I also saw Sebastian at class today and Thad was on breakfast with us."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Not like that", he said and leaned closer. "They were walking in hall, together", he paused dramatically. "And talking… peacefully."

This got Wes attention and he decided that screw the biology. The Asian boy put his book away and looked at Jeff, excited. "Hand in hand?" he asked and the blond looked at him. "No", he said and Wes groaned. "Boring!"

"But, Thad was smiling", Jeff shrugged a small smile tugging on his lips too. "Like seriously smiling… Not a fake smile."

* * *

Thad closed the art room door, behind himself and put the key back to his pocket. Sebastian looked at him and smiled. "That was fun", the brunet said and Thad had to agree. "It was."

"Thank you for showing me around", Sebastian thanked and the smaller boy shrugged, motioning that it was not a big deal. "At least you won't get lost anymore", he said and the green eyed boy let out a laugh. "Yeah, that would be embarrassing… again", he told, rubbing back of his neck.

They fell into silent. Thad couldn't think was it uncomfortable or comfortable silence.

"So…" Sebastian said finally and Thad looked at him. The taller boy shifted, nervously? Nope, there is no way that Sebastian could be nervous.

"I was thinking", the brunet stopped again and swallowed audible. Thad waits. "Would you like to-" Sebastian was interrupted by a yell of Thad's name. The smaller boy sighed and turned around, seeing Blaine walking towards them.

"Well hello, Anderson", Sebastian said, trying not to sound annoyed. He just interrupted his and Thad's moment. Blaine, however, was completely oblivious about the taller boy's annoyance. "Hello to you too, Smythe", the hazel eyed boy said and then turned his attention back to Thad.

"I need your help here", Blaine said and Thad cocked his eyebrow. "About?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"I have a project at literature… We must read a book and do a presentation of that on paper", Blaine explained. "And my literature number depends on this project!"

"So, what can I do for you?" Thad asked, a little suspicious. Blaine wasn't asking him to read a book for him. No. He can't be that stupid?

"Help me to find a good book", the hazel eyed boy pleaded. "Something which is not that boring that I would fell asleep… It has to be interesting", Blaine said, crossing his fingers. Thad laughed at his friend. "Well, of course I can help!" he said excited.

Blaine's eyes lit up. "Really? Thank you so, so much, Thad", the lead singer exclaimed and hugged his friend. Sebastian shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat. Blaine leaned back and rose his eyebrows, before the realization hit him. "Oh my God… I interrupted something, right?"

Thad smiled and shook his head. "It's okay", he said and looked at Sebastian, who nodded smiling a little.

"So what were you going to say?" Thad asked and Sebastian blinked. "Umm…", he started and looked at Blaine. "I can tell you later", the brunet told and the smaller boy tilted his head, frowning. "It's okay if Blaine hears… He won't tell anyone", Thad said and looked at Blaine, who made zip over his lips gesture.

Sebastian sighed. "Uh… okay, so I was thinking-"

"Well, hello sexy!"

_Oh my God! Come on! _Sebastian hit his head mentally at tile wall. _Wait… did someone just called someone sexy?_

All three turned around and Sebastian had to look surprise. There was a boy walking towards them. Well duh, what would be surprising when you see a boy walking towards you in all boy's school?

The thing was, that Sebastian had ever seen this boy before. Maybe it was because, this boy wasn't at their choir. The boy had copper brown hair and he looked like one of those cliché bad boys. There was also a evil smirk on his lips. He also smelled tobacco.

He heard Blaine groan and Thad shifted uncomfortably. "Hello… Wayne", the council member greeted with small voice, which sounded really bored too and Wayne came right in front of him. This boy's, _Wayne's, _fingers traveled up and down on Thad's arm and he actually purred.

It was official, Sebastian did not like this guy. First of all, he called Thad sexy, which should totally be him who do that. Second, he was flirting and touching at Thad really uncomfortable way. If the looks would actually kill, this boy would be on his grave already.

Thad slapped his hand away and crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes. "What do you want?" the smaller boy asked, scrunching his nose of the smell of the tobacco as Wayne moved a little closer. The copper haired boy threw his hand around Thad's shoulders.

"I want you under my bed covers", he smirked widely and Thad hissed, trying to pull himself off. Sebastian looked at Blaine, who stared at Wayne angrily. He looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't know what. That was also the problem for Sebastian.

Instead, the brunet's fingers curved into fists and he was just about to open his mouth until the clock went off and students came to hallway. Wayne sighed and removed his hand from Thad's shoulder.

"Well, gotta go then", he said and Thad guessed, no, he knew that Wayne had once again another detention. He was always at detention. "See you later, sexy", the copper haired boy winked and walked away. Sebastian didn't miss this boy's evil smirk, which he sent right to him.

"Okay, who the fuck was that?" Sebastian asked as the boy left. Thad sighed in defeat and Blaine growled. "That is Dalton's very own bad boy", the hazel eyed boy told with eye roll. "Who has now laid his eyes on Thad I see", he added and Sebastian frowned looking at Thad.

"Now?" the brunet asked and Blaine nodded. "First he was on me and then at Wes… With Wes he really did take it too far, but it's not my story to tell", he explained. "After that he was expelled for a while, but now he is back I see."

Sebastian nodded and bit his lip. That boy really did know a trouble for him. And the brunet hated it.

* * *

"I never got to know what you were saying to me?" Thad said as Sebastian led him to his own dorm room, which Thad shared with Kurt. The brunet blinked confused. "Oh right, that", he said and laughed nervously and opened Thad's door for him, like gentleman.

"Yeah, I was hoping if you would want to catch coffee… tomorrow?" Sebastian asked nervously and Thad rose his eyebrows. "As?" the smaller boy said.

"Friends", Sebastian said and beamed as Thad smiled and nodded. "Yeah, sure", he told and leaned to his door frame. "I would like to get some caffeine tomorrow."

"Great", Sebastian cheered. "I'll pick you up at eleven, okay?"

Thad nodded: "Okay, bye Bas."

Sebastian waved to Thad and walked away, towards his own dorm room. He turned from a corner, when he heard a low chuckle. Sebastian turned around and saw, well who else it would be, but Wayne standing there and leaning against the wall.

The brunet fought urge to punch him, after what he done to Thad. The smaller boy's face was in discomfort all the time and Wayne didn't even care of that. However, Sebastian gave him a fake smile. "Wayne, was it?"

The copper haired boy snorted in amusement. "You can stop there right now", he said and walked towards the brunet, his hands in his pockets. "You think I can not see how you are looking at me."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth. The boy was so close. That close, that the brunet would just hit him there and now. "I don't know what you mean", Sebastian said instead and Wayne let out another low chuckle.

"I know that you like Thad that way", Wayne started and shrugged. "Well, I really can't blame you. The boy's ass is amazing and he is totally hot", he muttered, saying these words more to himself than to Sebastian. The brunet just stared at the copper haired boy's grey eyes.

"Oh, you like him too", Sebastian asked and tried to be as polite as possible. However, Wayne saw through him and scoffed. "Like I said", he started. "The boy is totally hot."

Sebastian shot him a death glare, still he wasn't saying anything. Wayne smirked. "I suggest you to back off, pretty boy", the boy said and turned around to walk away. "You won't get Thad that easily", he shouted over his shoulder and disappeared behind the corner.

The brunet sighed shakily. That boy really did knows for troubles. Really, really much…

* * *

**A/N: until next time :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Just warning: This chapter is boring as hell xD and I kind of forced myself to write... because this was hard chapter :I**

* * *

_**You Found Me**_

_**Chapter 6 - About Wayne**_

* * *

Sebastian has been at Dalton for a month now and he had to admit that he loved it here. He had friends and he was part of this school's choir, The Warblers. Of course the classes were a little bit harder than his old school, but it was a good thing. What harder classes the more you learn and you will survive from your tests.

The literature class was the best class for Sebastian. Well, actually he hated literature but not that he was paying attention to teacher. It was the best because Thad was in same class as him. Also he get to sit next to him. The heaven, really.

But today was different. Because Thad wasn't at his class. That was weird. And the weirdest thing was that Thad actually came late at the class, apologizing from his teacher. The teacher gave him a warning and Thad nodded defeated. The boy walked to his seat and sat down.

Sebastian frowned slightly and reached to tap Thad's shoulder. The younger boy turned around and the first thing what the brunet saw was black bags under his eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked carefully not to disturb their teacher's teaching. Thad closed his eyes and nodded. "Yeah", he said with hoarse voice and cleared his throat. "Yeah, I am. I didn't sleep well", he told and turned to look in front of him again.

* * *

The next class was P.E. and Thad was more than happy that they didn't do anything heavy today. Only some stretching.

Thad lowered himself at ground and Sebastian couldn't help but stare. The shorter boy was really flexible and the brunet couldn't stop his slightly dirty mind. Until he felt someone hit his shoulder. The boy turned around finding Kurt standing there and shaking his head disapprovingly.

Sebastian rolled his eyes at the pale boy and started to do his own stretching. He turned to look at Thad again, but his eyes locked with Wayne. The cobber haired boy was noticeably leering at the shorted boy and enjoying the view.

Sebastian growled annoyed and Wayne smirked at him. If the teacher wasn't around, Sebastian was so sure that he would have jumped on Wayne and punch his brain out.

Wayne got up and walked away, passing Thad. "Looking good, Harwood", he particularly purred and winked at Thad. Then the boy send one more smirk at Sebastian and went to sit down next to his own friends.

Okay, Sebastian really wanted to know more about that boy and what he had done. He remembered how Blaine had told him, that the cobber haired boy had done something to Wes, so maybe he would ask about Wayne from Wes. But then again, he hadn't courage to ask that from the Asian boy.

Maybe David or other warblers would know something.

* * *

At lunch break, Sebastian walked to his usual table, where David was already sitting with the other boy. Sebastian remembered that this boy's name was Richard and he was at warblers with them. Also this boy seemed to be really close friend with Wes.

"David", Sebastian said and sat down. The darker boy turned to look at him confused, but smiled. "I want to talk with you, about something", the brunet added. David coked his eyebrows and nodded.

"Sure, what's up?" the boy said and gave his full attention to Sebastian.

Sebastian thought for a moment how he should ask this. "Well, it's about that Wayne guy", he said carefully. The boy noticed that the mention of Wayne's name, Richard curled his fingers into fists and David narrowed his eyes, an anger flashing in them.

"What about him?" he asked however and Sebastian swallowed. "Umm, couple of days ago he called Thad with a name which I didn't obviously like and flirted him. I also saw that Thad didn't look very comfortable about this", he started.

"When he left, Blaine told me that he had done something… to Wes and now his "victim" was Thad", Sebastian told. David looked at the newest warbler and exchanged a quick glance with Richard.

"So?" David asked.

"What he did to Wes?" Sebastian asked.

Richard looked at the table and David took a deep breath. "Well, first he was flirting with him and Wes was okay with that… It all seemed so harmless all that flirting and their text messages and all", David started.

"But isn't Wes straight?" Sebastian had to cut in and ask. Even David had just started to tall the story, he was confused already.

"Actually, Wes is bi sexual", it was Richard who said it this time. Sebastian made a small _Oh _sound and then let David continue the story.

"So, after a the harmless conversations and text messages they shared with themselves, Wes started to feel a little uncomfortable with all Wayne's flirting towards him", David told shrugging and Richard continued: "We, meaning the warblers all saw that Wes was getting tired of Wayne's flirting and soon Wes told this to Wayne that he should leave him alone, because he wasn't interested."

To be honest, Sebastian was pretty scared where this story was going.

"Wayne, of course didn't really like that Wes didn't return his feeling so he kind of changed", David told. "This Wayne what you had seen, isn't so called original Wayne, because Wayne was like a freaking angel when he came to Dalton, but like I said he changed."

"Wes and Wayne didn't text anymore and they didn't talk to each other anymore. So everything was fine", Richard said with a small smile, which faded soon. "Until, Wayne decided to get what he wanted and he did something awful which is pretty horrible to even think about."

David let out a shuddering breath and Richard went silent. Sebastian frowned, thinking what they meant. Until it hid him and he gasped. "Oh my God", he breathed. "He didn't…"

"Almost", David cut him off. "He almost did, but luckily I, Richard and was is Flint? Yes, Flint ran to the room", he told and Richard nodded adding: "Wayne got expelled from school rest of the year and it seems that now he is back."

Sebastian stared at his friends with mouth open. That story was really unexpected for and the brunet was terrified.

"So, I think you should keep an eye on Thad, because he isn't clearly physically strong as Wes was, if you know what I mean?" David said with a small smile and Sebastian nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Wow", Jeff breathed as Thad walked to rehearsal room. "You look like a crap", the blond pointed out and Thad laughed hoarsely. "I feel like a crap, but it is only because I didn't sleep at all last night", he told and sat on his seat.

"Why?" Jeff asked. "Because I tried to study", Thad mumbled immediately and the blond warbler rolled his eyes. "How surprising", he said sarcastically and Thad glared at him, before Wes walked in and started their practice.

The whole practice went pretty quickly. Jeff showed, with David, their new choreography to Regional's and tried to teach it to others. They decided to who were going to sing at Regional's and the choice was unanimous. Blaine sang a duet with Kurt and then their lead singer would sang something alone, while Warblers were background. Easy and simple.

After the practice Thad walked back to his and Kurt's room and the first thing what he saw was a small letter on his bed. Of course it was from Kurt, where he was telling that he would stay at Blaine's dorm room this night. Thad was fine by it. Kurt particularly lived at Blaine's dorm room now, so it was stupid to call this their shared dorm room anymore.

The council member took off his Dalton blazer and put it to his wardrobe. He walked to his and Kurt's shared bathroom and decided to take a hot shower, consider the fact that he was so tired and he had to got some sleep.

After a shower, Thad put on some clean pajamas and slipped under his blanket, soon falling a deep asleep.

* * *

**A/N: This was boring chapter... But it kind of lead you guys to next thing what happens :)**

**Reviews~ :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N. God bless quick updates... :)**

**Here we have the 7th chapter and I can say that the real plot is pretty much starting right now :) There is no Wayne in this chapter, because of the reasons xD**

**enjoy~**

* * *

_**You Found Me**_

_**Chapter 7 - A Mess**_

* * *

"Has anyone seen, Mr. Harwood?" Trent asked annoyed and sat next to Jeff at parlour. The blond turned to look at Wes and they both shook their heads. "No, why are you so pissed?" the Asian boy asked slightly amused at his friends irritated tone.

"Because he didn't care to show up in History class, because we had our presentation from the second world war I had to explain about that all by myself", Trent told.

Jeff hummed and frowned a little. "Well, that's pretty odd, because he wasn't at English class with me", the blond said pouting slightly. "And I had to pair up with that guy from, I don't even know, but he suck at English… And I was pretty sure that he sneezed on me", he added horrified and Wes snorted.

"Oh poor you", Wes mocked and earned a hit to his arm. "Now seriously, how he can possibly miss his favorite classes? That's not Thad who I know", he said and bit his lower lip thoughtfully.

"Well, he was pretty quiet yesterday", Jeff pointed out. "But I don't really know… That's really isn't like him at all…"

"Like who?"

They turned around and saw Sebastian standing there, confused. "Hello, Sebby", Jeff exclaimed brightly as always and the brunet chuckled. This was so Jeff after all. "Well, hello Jeffy too", he grinned and sat next to Wes, who smiled.

"What you were talking about?" Sebastian asked.

"About, how we haven't seen Thad whole day", Trent said. Wes turned to look at him slowly. "We have been at two lectures…" he pointed out. Trent rose his eyebrows confused. "So?"

"That's not whole day", Wes told and Jeff and Trent both fought urge to roll their eyes. "Well I'm sorry Mr. So Perfect", Trent scoffed playfully and then turned back to Sebastian.

"He wasn't at History class, neither did at English class", the sassy warbler told and Sebastian frowned.

"Have any of you tried to call to him?" he asked. Jeff turned to look at Trent and they both shook their heads. Wes snorted at their faces as Sebastian glared daggers at them.

"Has anyone tried to knock his dorm room door?" Sebastian asked, sighing as they once again shook their heads sheepishly. The brunet stood up from his seat and looked at Wes. "I better go and see him", he told and Wes nodded, smiling. "Do that", he told and Sebastian walked away.

"Call me if you find him!" Wes yelled after him and Sebastian waved his hand.

* * *

As Sebastian was walking toward Thad's and Kurt's shared room, he thought about the shorter boy, slightly frowning. He wasn't at his favorite classes today… Maybe he slept in, but then again that is not like Thad at all.

He reached Thad's dorm room and knocked the wood door. "Thad?" he called, but it remained only silence. He knocked a second time. "Hey, are you alive there?" he joked and knocked again.

When he didn't hear Thad answer, the brunet felt his heart jump a little. This was weird. "Thad, seriously", he called. "Okay, I am coming in!"

Sebastian opened the door and let himself in and closed the door behind him. The first thing what he saw, was that Thad's room was totally in mess. His pillows were thrown around the room and various places, when his blanket was on floor.

Thad's Dalton blazer was on the floor and it was rumpled. Which was also weird because he protect it like a freaking treasure. That habit he had learned from Wes.

The curtains were still closed, so the room was pretty dark. Thad's school books were around his school bag on the floor.

Sebastian walked slowly forward. Only thing what he didn't see was Thad himself. Where the hell was he?

"Thad?" he asked, but there was still a creepy silent.

The brunet walked to Thad's bathroom door, which he had noticed being open a little. He peeked inside and put the small light on.

Sebastian's eyes widened, when he found Thad laying on bathroom's cold tile floor, nearby the toilet. The smaller boy was sweating and his breathing was deep.

The taller boy quickly threw his own school bag away and kneeled down to Thad. "T-Thad, hey", Sebastian called, laughing humorlessly and shook Thad from his shoulder, gently. "Why are you lying- Thad?"

Sebastian frowned when the boy hadn't reacted anything to his touch on his shoulder. He turned Thad around and then gasped. "S-shit", he mumbled, forcing the panic away. "I-is… He is fucking passed out", he told to himself. Sebastian put his hand on the boy's forehead, pulling it away hissing. "Fucking shit, you are burning up, Thad!"

Sebastian laid Thad's head on his lap and then pulled his phone from his pocket, dialing Wes' number.

Three rings later Wes' cheerful voice reached Sebastian's ear. "_Well, hello Sebastian_", he said and the brunet could hear him grinning. However Sebastian didn't have time to think about that.

"W-Wes, I-I am panicking here!" the brunet told and Wes tried to calm him down. "_Hey, hey… What's wrong? Did you find him?_" the Asian boy asked. Sebastian nodded, but then remembered that Wes of course didn't see it. "Y-yeah I f-found Thad, but he is kind of passed out on bathroom floor and he is burning up!"

"_What? He is- what?!" _Wes exclaimed on the other side of the phone. "_J-just put him on bed and I-I'll go and get the nurse, okay?" _

"Y-yeah", Sebastian said and shut the phone. He looked down at Thad and the boy let out a small whine, which was pure agony. "T-Thad, hey", the brunet said carefully and took the boy's face between his hands.

Thad lolled his head side to side and let out another whine. Sebastian rubbed his cheeks and shushed him gently. "I-it h-hurts-s… hurts", the smaller boy muttered not opening his eyes.

"What hurts?" Sebastian asked, his eyes wide from worry. Thad tried to move his hand to point where it hurt the most, but groaned in pain. "H-head a-and… s-stomach", he whispered hoarsely.

Sebastian opened his mouth to say something, but Thad's eyes flew open and he doubled over. "Oh my God", he muttered and reached to toilet, simply throwing up. Sebastian flinched and went to rub the smaller boy's back, comfortably. Thad let out a sob of frustration and collapsed against Sebastian's chest.

The brunet rubbed his back for a while, until he pulled away. "Let's get you to bed", he told and lifted Thad to his arms. Sebastian walked to Thad's bed and lowered the boy on the mattress. He picked up the pillows and the blanket.

"I'll get you some water", Sebastian told and went back to bathroom, getting some cold water. He came back, finding Thad already asleep. Or then he had passed out again. Well it was probably that second one, considering the fact how hot Thad's forehead had been.

* * *

The school's nurse looked sympathetically at Thad as she rose up from the bed. The woman turned to look at Sebastian and Wes who both were staring at Thad with worried looks. "He has pretty high fever and it's probably a stomach flu, because he threw up", she told and wrote down something. She handed a paper to Sebastian, who took it immediately.

"He had to take those pills. They'll help his fever go down", the woman told gently and Wes nodded. "Thank you", he told and the nurse nodded, leaving the room.

The Asian boy turned to look at Sebastian, who had sat down on the edge of Thad's bed. Wes patted his shoulder. "I have to go to class, you want to stay with him?" he asked and Sebastian nodded. "Can I?"

Wes laughed a little. "Of course you can, I would stay too but I think you can take good care of him", he told and smiled sadly at his sleeping friend. "I'll come at lunch to look at him, okay?"

"Yeah, sure", Sebastian said and waved at Wes who left the room.

* * *

Sebastian's head shot up from his, actually one of Thad's books, as he heard a quiet groan. The brunet turned to look at Thad and put the book away, hurrying beside the smaller boy.

Thad opened his eyes a little and looked at Sebastian. The sudden light hurt his eyes and he bury his face to pillow. "Why does everything hurt?" he whined. Sebastian sighed and rubbed Thad's back comfortably. "You're sick… Let's take some pills and water", he told and reached the night stand.

"Make it stop…" the smaller boy cried, gripping the sheets. Sebastian's heart broke that instant and he put the class back on the table. "Shh", the brunet hushed and rubbed the boy's back some more. "I know it hurts."

Sebastian really wanted to do anything that he could make Thad feel a little better. But he couldn't do anything, but ask the smaller teen take his pills and drink some water.

The brunet startled a little as Thad's head shot up and the boy's hand went to his mouth. "Oh God", he muttered and Sebastian's eyes widened in realization. _Oh shit… _the brunet thought and quickly took a trashcan and shove it to Thad, who doubled over.

Thad coughed and gasped for a breath. "I-I can't-" he cut off and doubled over again. Sebastian sat there and patted his back.

A few minutes later, Thad was done and Sebastian took the trashcan away and put it on floor. The smaller boy collapsed against the sheets tiredly and offered his hand. "Maybe I'll try some pills, non?" he said tiredly.

* * *

Thad had fallen asleep again and Sebastian stroked his hair gently. He heard as the door cracked open and turned around, seeing Wes and David there.

"How is he?" Wes asked quietly and placed his hand on the smaller boy's forehead. "He threw up two times and he had taken the pills", Sebastian told and smiled sadly at the boy. Wes nodded and hummed. "Have you tried to take the temperature?" he asked.

Sebastian shook his head. "I went to get thermometer, but when I came back he was like this", he told and nodded towards Thad.

David cocked his eyebrow. "Head on your lap?" he asked and the brunet rolled his eyes, that way trying to hide his blush. "No, he kind of rose his head and turned to lay his head on my lap", he told and Wes looked at him confused. "Yeah, I don't know either", Sebastian mumbled.

* * *

David and Wes went back to their classes as the school bell rang and left Sebastian alone with Thad again. David told that Jeff was the one who would bring Thad's notes and other homework later.

Sebastian looked at the sleeping boy and suddenly remembered why he fell in love with this boy. It was a shock to him, how someone like he was would find such a amazing guy. Or was is even possible that this kind of guy exist?

The brunet brushed Thad's hair a little away from in front of his eyes and Thad shifted a little, nuzzling his head in Sebastian's tight and wrapped an arm around them. It was kind of obvious that the smaller boy thought that the legs were a pillow. Because Sebastian remembered and knew how Thad was always hugging a pillow when he was asleep.

Sebastian really had anything against this position, but it was pretty difficult to do anything. He didn't want to wake Thad up. He sighed in defeat and rubbed back of his neck. From the corner of his eye he noticed something coming out from under Thad's pillow.

Well, the brunet would have been lying if he said that he wasn't curious. Because he really was.

Carefully, Sebastian reached to take this object, which seemed to be a book, under the pillow and looked at it. The green eyed boy looked at the cover and frowned. The book seemed really familiar. Awfully familiar.

Sebastian rolled the book from his hands and the realization hit him immediately. This was the same freaking book he had given to Thad at summer. Why is was such a personal place?

Sebastian opened the book and flipped the pages, reading various words. Then he noticed how something, a paper dropped between two pages and he frowned. Sebastian picked the paper up and turned it around.

The taller boy's eyes widened and he was pretty sure he would have dropped the book, if his grip on it wasn't so tight. It wasn't only a paper, it was a picture. Not just a picture it was a picture of Thad himself and Sebastian on cliffs.

Then again, why on earth Thad had a picture of him and Sebastian under his pillow? Sebastian turned his head down to look at Thad's sleeping form. Does this mean that Thad had still feelings for him? The boy had a freaking picture of him under his pillow…

That was weird…

…and kind of endearing.

* * *

**A/N: *sniff* yeah... Umm... and here we go again ;) Now our real plot is starting... it it's getting pretty... interesting if I say ;)**

**reviews~**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here we go again... Here is chapter 8 finally and I am so so so so so sorry that this is late :) I feel horrible~ But I have Swedish test at Monday and because I suck at that language, I mean I can talk Swedish and write it, but grammar is hard for me :/ But I think I manage xD**

**But enjoy~**

* * *

_**You Found Me**_

_**Chapter 8 - Sweet Dreams**_

* * *

"I hate this", Thad muttered and threw his blanket to floor. Sebastian sighed and picked the blanket up, for a third time already and put it back to bed. Thad eyed angrily at the blanket and the thermometer, gritting his teeth.

"I hate being sick! I can't do anything", he whined and tried to rose up from his bed, but end up falling back to the mattress. "See?" he groaned. "It makes me look so freaking weak."

"But your fever has gone a down a little", Sebastian pointed out and went to get some water to the smaller boy. Thad only hummed his response.

Sebastian walked back with cold water glass and gave it to the other boy, who took it slowly. "You don't have to do this, Bas", he told quietly and sipped his drink. The taller boy just stared and huffed out a laugh.

"Oh, please Thad", he sniggered. "Of course I don't have to do this", Sebastian added and sat next to Thad on bed, taking the glass away from him. "But I want to."

Thad hummed quietly in response and fixed his eyes with his drink. Then he groaned, when he remembered something.

"What?" Sebastian asked frowning and Thad shook his head. "I forget that I have to go to art class today… Teacher had something what he wanted to talk about", the smaller boy muttered, rubbing his temples.

"I can go and tell him… or her that you are sick", Sebastian suggested and Thad turned to look at him, hope in his eyes. "Really?" he asked, blinking. "You would do that for me?"

Sebastian snorted and nodded. "Yes, I would do that to you", he said and got up form the bed, smiling. "Be right back."

* * *

_Well, that was quick, _Sebastian thought as he closed the art class' door. Apparently the art teacher was a woman and she had been really worried about Thad, who hasn't shown up at art class in two days. The woman, Mrs. Clayton was really relieved to hear that Thad was okay and healing from his fever.

Sebastian started to walk back to Thad's room, but first he had to stop by the warblers rehearsal room and tell the others that he and Thad wouldn't make it today either. Well, he wanted to tell them that he didn't make it. The taller boy wanted to stay with Thad.

A loud thump was hear nearby. Sebastian stopped his walking and looked around. He also heard faint voices, but couldn't understand or recognize their owners. The voice was heard behind the corner and the brunet decided to find out what caused it.

He walked towards the corner and the voices grew louder. Sebastian peeked behind the corner and saw two familiar people, standing at hall. But the other of them was someone, who Sebastian really didn't care to see. Not today. And the other was Wes.

"I see you are back, Wayne", Wes pointed out, rising his eyebrows. Wayne had him backed against the wall, both hands each sides of the Asian boy's head. The copper haired boy smirked when he heard small nervousness in the older boy's voice.

"Did you miss me, Wesley?" the taller boy asked and Wes scrunched his nose up, from the smell of the tobacco. The Asian boy let out a cold snort. "Yeah, you wish there", he told, trying to push the other boy away from him.

"Oh come on!" Wayne smirked. "You and me both know, that you have missed me so much", he added, cocking his eyebrow. He traveled his other hand up and down of Wes' hand and hummed, gripping Wes' tie. "And I think, that we should continue where we left to."

Sebastian noticed, how the Asian boy's eyes widened horrified and decided, that now he had to jump to the sight.

Wayne jumped away from Wes and they both turned to look at Sebastian who glared at the copper haired boy. The boy shifted uncomfortably but soon a smirk spread across his face. "Well isn't it Sebastian", he told and spread his hands. "What did I do to own this pleasure?"

"Didn't you learn your lessons already when they expelled you?" the tall brunet asked, crossing his arms. Wes' eyes widened slightly and even Wayne paled a little. "How on Earth you knew about that?" the copper haired boy asked.

Sebastian shook his head and then shrugged. "The little birds told me", he simply said and glared at Wayne again. "Now why don't you leave Wes _and _Thad, both of them alone and do something more useful", Sebastian said and continued: "Like study."

Wayne growled and pointed at Sebastian. "This is so not over yet, Smythe", he mumbled and walked away, with a final smug look to Wes.

* * *

Wes breathed in relief and swallowed. "Thank you, Sebastian", he said smiling a little. "I own you one… or two."

Sebastian chuckled and patted the Asian boy's shoulder. "Just be careful, okay", the brunet said and Wes rolled his eyes.

"David and Richard told you, right?" he guessed and Sebastian nodded. Wes let out a small laugh. "Well, I guess it is only fair that you know about that too", he said. "Because… well, I don't want _that_ happen to Thad."

"Speaking of Thad", Wes said suddenly. "Is he okay? His fever down?" the older boy asked and Sebastian nodded smiling a little. "Yeah, yeah… Actually that is what I wanted to talk about", he said. "His fever is down, but I guess it's only fair that he should stay at bad today too… so he won't come to practice."

Wes nodded and hummed in agreement. "True", he said. "It would be shame if he collapses during rehearsal, if his fever comes back."

"That's what I thought", the brunet told. They walked to Warbler's rehearsal room and stopped to the door. "I think I won't come to the rehearsal too", Sebastian then told. He should have expected earning a smirk from Wes. "Shut up", Sebastian muttered and the Asian boy chuckled.

"No, no. Take your time there, Prince Charming", he winked and sighed. "I think we are quitting early today… I have some plans with Rich- I am going out to eat", Wes corrected himself. Now it was Sebastian's turn to smirk.

"Shut up", Wes shot back.

* * *

"Okay", Jeff started cheerfully and sat next to Thad's bed. "Here is your homework and the newest dates of next tests. Oh! And don't forget that essay in next History class, Trent is still mad at you about that presentation", the blond told.

Thad smiled at his friend. "Thanks, Jeff", he said and coughed few times. Jeff shook his head and waved his hand, gesturing that is was no problem.

"So how are you feeling?" Jeff asked, crossing his legs. Thad shrugged. "I'm fine, I guess… I just haven't been sick a long time… I guess this was a revenge from that", the shorter boy chuckled.

"Aren't you late from practice, Jeff?"

Jeff turned around and saw Sebastian standing at the door. The blond turned to look at the clock. "Well shit", he mumbled and jumped up. "Wes is going to kill me!"

Sebastian snorted. "If he threats you somehow, just tease him from his date today… with the certain boy, whose name is starting with R", the brunet smirked and Jeff cocked his eyebrow.

"What ever", Jeff told and grab his bag. "Have to hurry… Heal soon Thad", he yelled and walked out waving his hand.

* * *

"Shouldn't you go sleep, Bas?" Thad yawned and lifted his head up from his pillow a little. "Meaning, like you don't have to stay with me here all night on… I won't die."

"You don't know that", the brunet sing-song, not taking his eyes off his math book. Thad rolled his eyes and collapsed on the mattress again. "I won't die… Besides, my fever has gone down already and I am going to go to classes tomorrow", he muttered, pulling his blanket up to his chin.

"I know, Thad", Sebastian said. "I just want to stay here, because who knows. Maybe you are going to throw up again."

"Idiot", Thad said sleepily and closed his eyes.

* * *

Thad groaned as he woke up at night. He really hated to woke up at the middle of his sleeping and at night. Because he never fell asleep again.

He rolled around, so he was facing his desk, where apparently Sebastian had fell asleep on. The smaller boy frowned. _So he stayed here then? _he thought and pulled his blanket closer.

Then out of nowhere it hit him. Sebastian had stayed here whole time while he was laying sick on his bed. He had taken care of his medication and took his temperature, every once in a while. He was probably even stayed up next to his bed.

Thad could feel his heart melt. That was absolutely cute and nice and so endearing. The smaller boy sighed and looked at Sebastian's sleeping face. He put the blanket over his mouth.

"Sebastian", he mumbled, knowing really well that the taller boy couldn't hear him. "I-I think I owe you an apology. I have been such an ass", Thad laughed a little and coughed. "Now… Now I really realize that you only means good for me and you really are sorry… I already forgive you a month ago, but still", he swallowed. "I think that wasn't enough."

Thad's eyes widened as Sebastian shifted in his sleep. But didn't wake up. The smaller boy sighed in relief.

"You have stayed here with me while I have been sick, probably even missing your own classes… Just for me", Thad muttered. "I really, really own you Sebastian and I want to say thank you.. Which is stupid, because you are sleeping and you can't hear this", Thad took a deep breath. "But you know me… I am pretty stubborn person."

Thad bit his lower lip and shut his eyes, taking a deep breath. This caused him to cough a little, but it didn't take long. The smaller boy looked back to Sebastian.

"The thing what I am trying to say", he stopped again, finding himself being sure that he was blushing slightly. "I-I still have feelings for you… Strong feelings, Sebastian… The day when you came here, I was so, so mad at you. You just showed up out of nowhere and… here you are. I was mad, because I knew that I wasn't over you yet…"

Thad blinked few times and sniffed. "But I am too scared to tell you that… I don't know why. I hope that you stand up and ask me somewhere, as stupid as it sounds…"

The smaller boy sighed and turned around. "Sweet dreams, Bas."

As soon as Thad was asleep or Sebastian was sure of it, the brunet turned to look at him a broad grin on his lips. "Sweet dreams, honey."

* * *

**A/N: WOOOOT?!**

**I think this story will have, maybe 8 more chapters? I dunno or less~ :) also I think that I will update 9th chapter today too, as soon as it is ready :)**

**reviews~**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: so this chapter didn't pop here last Sunday... and I feel terrible... I am such an idiot :D**

**But like, seriously, I caught really high fever because of this damn weather in Finland :( and I have been pretty much as half death under my blanket, so... and I am still sick and I think I am coughing my lungs out here :P**

**But **Eraman **thank you your offer from that help to my Swedish test. But sadly I noticed your message like, umm... yesterday? I am stupid I know, but the test wasn't so hard :) I think I did good... But seriously I am sorry that I didn't notice it sooner D: Once again, I feel awful :(**

**Enjoy the story~ and bow in front of ABBA! and by the way, this chapter contains flashbacks :)**

* * *

_**You Found Me**_

_**Chapter 9 - I Won't Give Up**_

* * *

"And he is alive!" David exclaimed and clapped his hands as Thad walked to lounge, spreading his arms. Thad walked to their table and sat next to Jeff and David. "Damn I really thought you was dead", Blaine joked and Kurt hit his arm.

"No, but almost", Thad sighed, rubbing his shoulder. "That was one of the most awful things what has ever happened to me", he added seriously and took his juice class.

Thad took now a better look at the table and saw that something was wrong. "Where's Wes?" he asked cocking his eyebrow to David. For response he heard a snort from Blaine and giggle from Kurt.

"What?" Thad asked slightly amused and looked at the pair. Blaine just pointed behind himself and the council member looked at the pointed way, eyes widening.

Wes was sitting next to Richard at the other table and smiling broadly at the blond warbler. Richard grinned down at him and wrapped a hand around the Asian boy's shoulders.

David rolled his eyes as Thad looked surprised. "Okay, how long was I sick? What I have missed?" he asked and let out a small laugh.

* * *

"Jeff?" Thad whispered and the blond boy turned around from his desk, to look at Thad. "What's up?" he asked quietly and eyed at their teacher, who had her full attention to her computer.

Thad bit his lip. "I need your help after the class", the shorter boy said and Jeff frowned confused. "Yeah, okay I guess…"

"Good", Thad said and then turned to look behind himself at Blaine. "I need your help too."

* * *

Sebastian patted Nick's shoulder and Kurt's shoulder and the shorter brunet turned around along with the taller.

"What is it?" Nick asked. Sebastian looked at their P.E. teacher and then back at Nick, grinning.

The shorter boy's eyes widened. "What?" he asked warily.

"I need your help guys", Sebastian winked. "After the class."

* * *

"So? What?" the blond warbler asked and sat on Thad's desk, while Blaine sat next to Thad's desk. Thad crossed his arms. "I did something… really awkward last night. And I need your help."

Jeff blinked few times. "Do I want to hear?" he asked, not so curiously and gritted his teeth disgusted. "Oh my God! Why are you telling me this?!"

Thad blushed. "Shut up, Jeff!" he hissed. "I need help with the fucking song!"

* * *

"A song?" Kurt said, tilting his head and crossed his arms. Nick frowned confused.

Sebastian nodded. "Yes, with the song", he said smiling. "To Thad, I think… he kind of told me about his feelings last night."

"Wow! That is really- wait, kind of?" Kurt asked, confused and blinked few times. Sebastian sighed and rubbed back of his neck. "Yeah, he thought I was asleep but I wasn't… so I heard him."

Kurt nodded slowly and Nick grinned. "Well, Bas", the shortest started. "I think that is amazing. What kind of song?"

Sebastian chuckled. "Well, I was thinking…"

* * *

"…Mamma Mia", Blaine suggested. Thad cocked his eyebrow. "Really? Abba?" the council member said. Jeff narrowed his eyes. "Do you have something against Abba?" the blond asked.

"What? Of course not! I love Abba, but… why that song?" the boy asked, turning back to Blaine. The hazel eyed boy smiled. "Well, I think that song fit yours and Sebastian's situation right now."

Thad thought for a moment and bit his lower lip. "Okay. But I don't think those first sentences fit our relationship?"

"But else does?" Jeff said cocking his eyebrow.

"I love that song!" Kurt exclaimed and Sebastian grinned. "Well who doesn't?" the taller boy said obviously.

* * *

(Sebastian, **Thad**, _Kurt & Nick_, _**Jeff & Blaine**_)

I've been cheated by you

Since I don't know when

So I made up my mind

It must come to an end

Sebastian pointed at himself and turned to the door, walking out of the room.

Look at me now

Will I ever learn?

I don't know how

But I suddenly lose control

There's fire within my soul

Nick and Kurt walked each side of Sebastian.

_Just one_ look and I can hear a bell ring

_One more _look and I forget everything

Nick opened the lounge door and the trio walked and singed their way right to public place.

_Mamma Mia_

Here we go again

_My, my_, how can I resist you?

_Mamma Mia_

Does it show again?

_My, my_, just how much I've missed you

Yes, I've been brokenhearted

Blue since the day we parted

_Why, why _did I ever let you go?, Sebastian shook his head and sighed soundlessly.

_Mamma Mia_

Now I really know

_My, my, _I could never let you go

* * *

Thad rolled his eyes, since Jeff started the music from the stereo. But started to sing and got up from his desk.

**I've been angry and sad**

**About the things that you do, **Blaine looked at Jeff, who looked back. They both started to walk after the council member as he walked out of the room.

**I can't count all the times that**

**I've told you were through**

**And when you go**

**When you slam the door**

**I think you know that you**

**Won't be away too long**

**You know that I'm not that strong, **Thad shook his head and turned around, so he was walking backwards and facing Jeff and Blaine.

_**Just one **_**look and I can hear a bell ring**

_**One more **_**look and I forget everything**

_**Mamma Mia**_

**Here we go again**

_**My, my**_, **how can I resist you?**

* * *

Mamma Mia

**Does it show again?**

My, my, **just how much I've missed you**

**Yes, I've been brokenhearted**

**Blue since the day we parted**

Why, why did I ever let you go?

**Mamma Mia**

Now I really know

_**My, my, I could never let you go**_

Mamma Mia

**Even if I say**

_Bye bye, leave me now or forever_

Mamma Mia

**It's the game we play**

**Bye bye**, doesn't mean forever

* * *

"Well?" Jeff said and wrapped his arm around Thad's shoulders. The shorter boy smiled and shrugged. "Maybe I can deal with this feeling."

"And you are going to be a big boy and tell Sebastian?" Blaine joined in and cocked his triangle eyebrow to his friend. The council member rolled his eyes, but nodded. "I guess I can tell him."

* * *

"You are going to sing this to him?" Kurt asked as he, Nick and Sebastian sat to the table. Sebastian bit his lower lip. "Maybe not? I need something more emotional… _Jason Mraz's I Won't Give Up_", the brunet said snapping his fingers. Nick groaned. "You don't need a damn song to that, Sebastian…"

"I had to agree with Nick", Kurt mumbled. "I think you should tell him by words."

Sebastian turned to look at his friends. "You think?"

Kurt nodded. "Sure, why not… Blaine told me without a song and Nick did same to Jeff… I don't really know how Richard got Wes' but-"

"Hey! There they are!" Nick exclaimed pointing at Wes, who eyed them warily. The Asian boy turned to look at Richard, who blinked confused.

"What?" Wes asked. Sebastian sighed. "I need the way how I am going to tell Thad about my feelings", the brunet mumbled, rubbing his temples. Richard bit his lip thoughtfully. "Sing?"

Sebastian slammed the table, looking at Nick and Kurt. "See?" he told and Nick rolled his eyes. "Don't you think that is a little bit too cliché?" the shorter brunet asked and earned a small kick under the table. By Wes.

"I think that is a great idea", the Asian boy said, smiling. "I know that Thad would love that."

* * *

Sebastian sat at Dalton's garden and played the guitar. He borrowed it from Blaine. The hazel eyed boy was a little suspicious if Sebastian could even play guitar. Sebastian had rolled his eyes. Of course he can!

Well… a little…

The brunet looked at the sky and started to play the slow and soft tune.

**When I look into your eyes**

**It's like watching the night sky**

**Or beautiful sunrise**

**There's so much they hold**

* * *

"_Have I told that I love you eyes, Thad?" Sebastian smiled and rubbed Thad's cheekbone. They were laying on towel at their so called secret place at the beach. There was no one around so they could be an open couple there._

_Thad blushed a little, but smiled brightly. "No, but I don't know what is so special at them", he thought out a loud. Sebastian hummed, his response. "Maybe the love is making you say stupid things… But they are really pretty."_

* * *

**And just like them old stars**

**I see that you've come so far**

**To be right where you are**

**How old is your soul**

**I won't give up on us**

**Even if the skies get rough**

**I'm giving you all my love**

**I'm still looking up**

* * *

"_What? Are you four?" Thad giggled and Sebastian rolled his eyes. "No, I am not… But-" he stopped the sentence and looked back to sky in awe. "Oh my God! There is another one!" the brunet said and pointed another shooting star._

_Thad hummed. "Did you know that Shooting star is just a common name to meteoroid… So that is a meteoroid when it comes to earth's atmosphere and burns", he told grinning._

_Sebastian turned to look at his boyfriend slowly. "Oh my God… Go away", he sniggered at Thad. "You are such a bouncer!"_

* * *

**And when you're needing you space**

**To do some navigating**

**I'll be here patiently waiting**

**To see what you find**

* * *

"_You are disturbing me, Sebastian", Thad mumbled, not taking his eyes off the book. Sebastian pouted and poked the smaller boy's cheek for the tenth time already. "You are no fun, Thaddy", he whined._

_Thad rolled his eyes. "I want to read right now, okay?" he said, taking his eyes off the book and the looked at Sebastian and back to the book, poking his classes further._

_The brunet's jaw dropped. "Oh my God, you are sexy with glasses", he said, earning a hit to his head._

* * *

**Cause even the stars they burn**

**Some even fall to the earth**

**We've got a lot to learn**

**God knows we're worth it**

**No I won't give up**

**I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily**

**I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make**

* * *

"_And let's get huge applauses to Thad Harwood", Sebastian called from the cliff as he and Thad were back to their secret place. Thad smirked and walked off the water, two mussels in his hands._

_The boy dropped the mussels to Sebastian's towel and eyed the brunet curiously. "What are you doing with those?" he asked as his boyfriend took them in his own hands. Sebastian hummed and stringed them both to their own cord. The brunet then wrapped the other around Thad's neck._

"_Have you ever heard about promise rings?" he asked curiously and Thad nodded. "Yeah, why?"_

"_Well", Sebastian started nervously. "These are our promise necklaces", he grinned and wrap the other around his own neck._

* * *

**Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use**

**The tools and gifts we got**

**Yeah, we got a lot at stake**

**And in the end you're still my friend at least we did intend**

**For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn**

**We had to learn how to bend**

**Without the world caving in**

**I had to learn what I've got**

**And what I'm not**

**And who I am**

* * *

"_This is what the first time should have been", Sebastian smiled lovingly at Thad, who was leaning against his shoulder. They both were laying on a blanket and other blanket wrapped around their bodies. Thad was drawing a T letter with his finger to Sebastian's chest, a content smile playing on his lips._

"_It was… breathtaking", the brunet said and leaned down to kiss Thad's forehead. The smaller boy hummed and then yawned. "It really was."_

* * *

**I won't give up on us**

**Even if the skies get rough**

**I'm giving you all my love**

**I'm still looking up**

**Still looking up**

* * *

Sebastian played final notes with the guitar and sighed. Those memories were unexpected what he got. The brunet wiped his eyes and cleared his throat.

"That was beautiful", he heard a voice behind himself and turned around.

Thad was standing there and smiling at him, softly. The brunet gave a little space at the bench to the smaller boy and Thad sat down. "I meant it", the council member told.

"Thanks", Sebastian said shortly and but the guitar away. "I thought that someone really important to me would like this song", he added smiling.

Thad nodded and swallowed. "That guy must be really lucky then", he said, looking at the sky. Sebastian chuckled and rubbed his other arm. "I think I am the lucky one", he said.

"Do tell."

"Well, you see", Sebastian started and leaned forward so he was leaning against his knees. "This person is amazing… we met at summer and fell in love. We shared our first kiss under the fireworks, which is pretty funny because when we kissed it was pure explosions, like he said", the brunet chuckled and added: "We had our secret place, between the cliffs. We pretty much spent our time there the most."

Thad looked at Sebastian with wide eyes and jaw slightly dropped, while he listened.

"This person is a beast at school and he is really clever, which is one thing why I fell for him. This guy's eyes are something amazing, while he himself thinks that they are not so special at all", Sebastian said and turned to look at Thad, smiling at the smaller boy's expression.

Sebastian leaned forward Thad and took the boy's face between his hands. "We wore the promise necklaces from each other and it was a kind of our thing. Every night he red me the stories from his books and I loved to listen him and watch him. The way how his face just lighten up when he is doing something what he loves."

Thad blinked few times, urging his tears away. The brunet smiled and rubbed Thad's cheekbone with his thumb. "Our first time together, it was… magical and breathtaking. Beautiful and slow, like every first time should be… and every time when we made love it felt just like the first time… This person is so beautiful inside and out. I love him so much."

Thad swallowed his tears away. "What's his name?" he asked barely audible. Sebastian smiled lovingly and leaned in. Before Thad could even react, Sebastian had pressed his own lips against his own. The smaller boy whined, but melted in the kiss right away. He had no idea, how much he had missed this.

Sebastian pulled away a little to whisper against the other boy's lips. "It's you, Thad", he mumbled, pecking the corner of Thad's mouth. "I love you Thad, so, so much."

Thad nodded and swallowed again. Now he couldn't resist the tears. "M-me too, Bas", he mumbled quietly, not opening his eyes not even noticing when he had shut them. "I am so sorry, Sebastian", Thad sobbed, clutching the front of Sebastian's blazer. "I'm sorry that, I didn't notice it earlier… I love you."

Sebastian was holding his breath. Then he let out a breathy laugh and launched himself at the smaller boy. "Oh my God… You don't have any idea how long I have waited to hear that", he said brokenly but smiling.

Thad shook his head and let out a small giggle. They both leaned back to watch each other eyes. "Can I kiss you again?" Sebastian asked, grinning clumsily.

"You don't have to ask, silly", Thad whispered and soon felt the same and familiar lips on his.

For the first time in months, Thad and Sebastian both felt themselves so happy that they would die.

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N: Badaum tss~ :) Fluffy and romance... I am crying :( *searching a tissue***

**but seriously :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you stay tuned with this fanfcition, because this is still continuing! No this was not the end...**

**Reviews~**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: :) Well hello. This is another update, if you didn't notice... and it's mid-night indeed so just ignore my awful tired rambling and read this chapter :D**

**But because I am usually really talkative when I am not sleepy but still am (what?) I will tell you how miserable I am... because I am still being sick and coughing my lungs out. Also because Glee is in hiatus :( once again**

**but to the story :)**

* * *

_**You Found Me**_

_**Chapter 10 - Devotion & Greed**_

* * *

Thad walked out of the shower, last evening still playing in his head like an endless track. The boy was pretty sure that he was drooling from the memory. Because after his and Sebastian's kiss - _oh dear God _- Thad had agreed with the brunet, that he can sleep in his and Kurt's dorm. Luckily Kurt wasn't there.

Thad peeked from the doorframe at Sebastian, who was still sleeping and snoring softly. The brunet turned around, mumbling various words and throwing the blanket over his head. Thad shook his head smiling and backed back to bathroom.

He wrap the towel around his lean waist and walked to sink, taking the box where his contact lenses were and put them to his eyes. Next, Thad took his toothbrush and toothpaste. He ducked down to wash his face, before he started to brush his teeth.

When Thad straightened up again, from the mirror he caught Sebastian's eyes staring at him and a content smile on his lips. The taller boy was leaning against the door frame, tilting his head slightly.

Thad spit to the sink and washed his mouth, before turning around. "G-good morning", he said blushing and smiling shyly. "Mmmm, morning", the green eyed boy grinned and walked lazily next to the smaller boy and kissed his hair. "Slept well?" he asked, yawning and felt Thad nodding. "Good… Can I take shower here?"

Thad watched at Sebastian for a while until he realized that the brunet was only in his boxers and he was only a towel around his waist. That was… _nope_. "Y-yeah", he said, hiding his flushing face. "S-sure… I will just… go!"

Thad hurried out of the bathroom and closed the door, sighing in relief and shaking his head to get the picture out of his head. The council member walked to his bed and took his phone from the night stand, checking what the time was.

He walked to his wardrobe, taking out his Dalton blazer and threw it on the bed. Thad started to put his uniform on and tugged the belt close. Sometimes he really hated the uniform. Why couldn't they just wear their casual clothes, it would be so much easier that way.

Thad stared himself at the mirror, which was hanging on his wardrobe and spin around shirtless. The boy scrunched his nose at the sight. No, Thad didn't hate his, well body but same time he really did, because… He wasn't as muscular or something as other boys were. Well, Jeff wasn't muscular but he had abs. Kurt wasn't so muscular but who can blame him… he looked good in those clothes what he used.

And Nick and Blaine didn't even care if they were muscular or not. Because they loved their boyfriends no matter what. And Thad was sure Sebastian loved him too no matter- wait… Were they boyfriends now?

Thad's thoughts broke off from the whistle what he heard. Sebastian walked out of the bathroom and looked at the boy shamelessly up and down. "Good morning indeed", he winked and took his own blazer from the chair, where he had left it yesterday.

Thad looked at Sebastian for a while. Then he walked to his bed and took his dress shirt, wearing it on. The brunet eyed the other boy's expression carefully and frowned. "You got to stop thinking so much, Thad", he said suddenly and the council member turned to look at him. Sebastian shrugged. "I can practically hear them."

Thad mumbled his sorry and started to put the tie on. The brunet frowned again and sighed. Sebastian walked behind Thad and wrap his hands around the smaller boy's waist, nuzzling his neck. "What are you thinking?"

Thad bit his lower lip and turned around in the taller boy's arms. He looked up to those eyes. "What are we now?" he asked, playing with Sebastian's blazer. Sebastian looked at him confused. "What you mean?"

Thad let out a long sigh and unwrapped himself out of Sebastian's arms. "What are we?" he asked again and motioned the space between him and the brunet. "Are we dating now again? Or was yesterday just… the lovely meeting of our bonds?"

"Well", Sebastian started and let the strong tension fall to the room. _Please say yes_, Thad thought secretly. The brunet walked slowly back to Thad and took the smaller boy's hand in his. "I would like to say that we are dating now again… If that is okay to you I mean", Sebastian said quietly.

Thad stayed quiet and just stared at the brunet. Then a smile started to form to his lips and he looked down, biting his lips slightly. "Yes", he told simply, looking up again meeting Sebastian's eyes.

The brunet looked at those eyes. The first time for a long time he saw how Thad's smile actually reached his eyes. "Yes?" he asked to making sure if he heard right. Thad smiled more widely and nodded. Sebastian let out a laugh and scooped Thad's smaller body up, spinning him around. "Best. Morning. Ever!" he told and kissed him.

* * *

"Stop it", Jeff groaned and pushed Thad away from his head. The whole day the blond had tried to stand the council member's dopey and dreamy smile. Thad sighed smiling and leaned against his elbow, trying to focus his pair work with Jeff. Which was clearly not working…

Jeff looked at his friend again and sighed, smiling. He was happy for Thad and it was good to see him thinking something more than only school work and books. And to be honest, Jeff had any rights to blame Thad right now. Because he had been a lot worse when he got together with Nick, and they all thought that he was still the worst love sick puppy of them all. Including Blaine.

"So, I see you had a pretty good night then", the blond said with a small smirk and for a response got a dreamy nod.

Thad turned to look at him, sighing happily. "Jeff I know that I am acting awfully annoying right now and I am sorry", he started. "But I am just so happy right now and I feel like we have really much to catch up… I have a freaking boyfriend- No, no! I got my _dream_ back."

Jeff blinked. "A dream?" he asked and Thad nodded, putting a finger to his lips. "It's a secret though", he told and turned back to their work. Jeff nodded slowly and hummed, leaning against his hand. _Good for them, _he thought.

* * *

Wes banged his gavel to table. The only thing was that he wasn't sitting behind the council table but on Richard's lap. And the table where he banged that gavel against was the coffee table in front of the couch. The warbler's hid their sniggers as their leader eyed them challengingly. Richard rolled his eyes, but he had anything against this position after all.

David looked at Thad, who looked at his friend amused and hid his giggles. The darker boy rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile too.

"So", the Asian boy started. "About the Regionals… we decided that Blaine", he said motioning at Blaine, who was sitting next to Sebastian and Kurt. "He is going to sing a solo, like always and after that comes his and Kurt's duet, right?"

The Warbler's nodded. "Well, I just got the newest information that there must be three songs… and we only have two", Wes sighed, leaning against Richard's chest and crossed his arms. "Plus, I am bored… we should do something new."

"New?" Thad asked tilting his head confused. Wes turned to look at him and nodded, biting his lip thoughtfully. "Yeah, something new. We have always did a love songs and etc. and it's always like that same style… Let's try something energetic", their leader suggested.

"Like?" Sebastian asked, not really sure what Wes meant. The Asian boy sighed. "I don't know, something like… AC/DC, Billy Talent, Queen, Maroon5-"

"-Muse?" Sebastian asked and Wes nodded, pointing at him smiling. "Yes!" he said and clapped his hands.

Sebastian grinned and turned to look at Thad. "Hey, remember your _Muse_ song last summer?" he asked and every Warbler's eyes turned to look at Thad, who was gaping at his boyfriend. The council member shifted a little from his chair but nodded. "Yeah… I guess… So?" he asked warily, not liking where this conversation was going.

Sebastian's grin got wider. "You should sing something from them at Regionals. You were _phenomenal_ at that when you sang Panic Station", he winked and Blaine's eyes widened surprised. "Wait, wait… You sang Panic Station? Like for real", he asked. Thad opened his mouth to say something and saw that everyone of his friend were waiting for the answer.

"Uh, I- yeah I did", he mumbled, blushing at the warbler's whistles. He send a pointing glare to Sebastian. "But I am not going to sing Panic Station at Regionals", he told, crossing his arms. Sebastian shook his head. "No, I didn't mean that you should sing that song", he told. "Just some other of their songs, okay?"

Thad groaned, but didn't say no. He got an idea. "Okay, but only if you sing with me", he grinned when Sebastian's eyes widened. "Me? Sing Muse?" he laughed. "You got to be kidding me."

Thad bit his lower lip. "Nope, I am not… and because I am at council I can make decision so nobody listens your complaining", he grinned and winked. "Sorry, darling."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. "Oh, I see what you did there now", he mumbled and pointed at Thad. "We are _talking_ about this today."

_Oh we are now, _Thad laughed in his mind giddily and wrote his and Sebastian's names to paper.

* * *

**A/N: Just a small warning… small make out scene… no can you call this one make out scene? Warning, because I suck at these, so don't hate :D**

**Yeah, continue…**

* * *

As soon as Thad was back to his dorm room and threw his bag to his chair, the door opened and Sebastian walked in a smirk playing on his lips. The brunet shut the door behind himself and locked it, with a faint click voice. _Sorry Kurt, no interruptions, _he thought and put his hands in his pockets.

"So, a duet, huh?" he asked, smiling and with raised eyebrows. Thad grinned cheekily and nodded. Then a playful pout appeared on his lips. "You don't want to sing with me?" he asked with a fake sadness.

"Tease", Sebastian told and pulled Thad against his chest. He hummed as he nuzzled the smaller boy's neck, breathing his scent. "Well, I can't really blame you… You have always been a tease, Thad", he muttered. Thad closed his eyes, enjoying the familiar feeling.

Then he felt himself being lifted up from the ground. Thad leaned back a little and looked at Sebastian's green eyes, cocking his eyebrows. The brunet wiggled his eyebrows and grinned, leaning forward to catch the smaller boy's lips in his. Thad breathed deep through his nose and wrapped his hands around Sebastian's neck and legs going around his boyfriend's waist.

The kiss longed for a while, until Sebastian pulled away just looking at Thad for a moment. He saw that Thad's eyes were still closed and he was sure that he heard a small whine escaping from the smaller boy's lips. Sebastian grinned and pecked him lightly to his lips and pulling away again, sniggering a little when Thad followed his lips.

Thad opened his eyes, only finding Sebastian staring at him and groaned. "Are you going to stare at me? Or are we going to make out?" he asked slightly annoyed. The brunet was surprised from Thad's sudden boldness, but then again; He didn't disapprove that.

Sebastian slammed their lips back together, meeting Thad in the middle jumping a little so he get a better grip from his boyfriend. Thad tightened the hold around the taller boy's waist and actually pulled himself as close as it was possible.

He didn't even notice when, but soon he and Sebastian were laying on his bed - _or was it Kurt's _- mouths still occupied. Sebastian pulled away to take a deep breath and kissed along Thad's jaw line, until looking back those eyes. He swallowed audible at the sight of Thad, flushed and panting beneath him.

"Somehow", Thad started hoarsely and smiled hazily. "This looks bad", he added and Sebastian licked his lips, not saying anything. The smaller boy let out a breathless giggle.

"What?" the brunet asked.

"I can't move my body", the smaller boy started. He took Sebastian's hand and moved it across his stomach to his chest, right above the place where his heart was. The brunet felt his heartbeat. "And my heart is beating faster than usual… I don't know why", Thad laughed again, hand going to his forehead. "I don't know if it's cause you are close to me or why. But every time when I see you, I get this strange feeling", he whispered.

Thad swallowed, closing his eyes when tears started to form in them. "I'm scared… because this feeling isn't just love it's also the fear."

Sebastian looked at the boy beneath him lovingly. He slid his hand from Thad's chest to his cheek, brushing the tears away. Thad opened his eyes, finding Sebastian smiling gently at him.

Sebastian then took Thad's hand from his forehead and put it above his own heart. "Feel that, Thad", he asked quietly, his voice waving. "That is what you do to me… My heart beats faster from love… and fear", he told. "Fear because, I am afraid to love you this much… I don't know how it is even possible to love someone this much. It feels like you are my life line, Thad."

Thad blinked few times. He was surprised, because that was exactly how he felt too. He huffed out a small giggle. He was glad.

They stayed quiet for a while. Then Thad opened his mouth: "Now, did we have to make out or…"

Sebastian looked at him and laughed out a loud, pushing Thad down to mattress. "I totally forgot", he grinned, leaning in.

* * *

Thad hummed happily as he made his way back to his dorm room after his trip to library with Wes. The library was at the fourth floor as well as some of the Senior rooms. Apparently Wes' dorm room was there, so he had to opt out there. Thad's room was at the second floor.

As he was just about to go down the stairs from the third floor to his, he heard unpleasantly familiar voice.

"Well hello", the voice practically purred. "Someone has lost something really _sexy_ to third floor, huh?"

Thad felt like he had ran right to brick wall. He didn't need this now. But because his parent's had taught him to be polite he turned around to face Wayne. "Hello to you too Smith", he said sarcastically. "Don't you have to be at your dorm and sleep…or doing homework?"

Wayne laughed and moved closer to Thad. "You got nerves, I like that", he said, smirking and Thad didn't even try to prevent his eye roll. He rose his other hand to rub his forehead. "What do you want?" he asked tiredly.

The copper haired boy thought for a moment. "Hmm, didn't I say it to you already. I really hate to repeat myself, but", he started but shrugged, moving closer again. "I want you, Thad."

Thad hummed, not so impressed. "I am flattered", he lied smoothly and smiled like-a-poison sweetly. "But I have a boyfriend, so no thanks."

He was ready to turn around, but couldn't. Wayne laughed out loud. "Are you dating that Smythe? Really", he leered. Thad looked now angry. He crossed his arms and leered back: "So what? Are you jealous or what?"

Wayne stopped his laughing and scoffed. "Yeah, right… Like I have to be jealous to a scum like him", he told, also crossing his arms. Then he looked at Thad shamelessly up and down, making the council member feel sick. Somehow he had a feeling that he didn't know what kind of soup he had messed into.

"C-can you just go away… and stop staring at me like that?" he said suddenly nervous. He hated to sound nervous. Wayne hummed and made his way more closer. Thad swallowed audible. "Like what?" the copper haired boy asked leaning a little forward.

Thad backed away a little. Just the way how Wayne looked at him was… sickening and the fact what he the boy had done to his best friend made Thad's breath fasten. Because Wayne had acted this way to Wes, before he had done it. And now the boy was acting this way against him.

And the worst thing was, that no one wasn't around at this time. The halls were empty and everyone were at their rooms. Thad was screwed, he was sure of it.

* * *

"You are going to sleep at Thad's room again?" Trent asked as Sebastian backed his things. The brunet turned to look at his room mate, with apologetic smile. "Does that bother you?" he asked carefully. Trent smiled and shook his head. "Nope, I am happy for you guys", he told simply, turning his attention back to his computer.

Sebastian smiled at his friend. He was fair and he liked him. Always honest.

"Besides you snore", Trent added grinning and the brunet groaned. Of course he had to add something like that after amazing words. Sebastian shook his head amused. "See you, Trent", he called. "Go to sleep, you need your beauty sleep", he joked.

He heard Trent scoff. "Oh please, I don't need to sleep… I am always fabulous", he told and Sebastian chuckled, closing the door behind him.

He tried to be quiet so he won't get caught by the janitors. Because it would be really uncomfortable and not hoped trip to principal's office. Also the talk with the head man about how sleeping with boyfriend's room would be really meaningful to the night rhythm. Yeah, right… Niff is sleeping in the same room and that's not the problem.

And it's not like he and Thad do something like that… really, though.

"_-stop looking at me like that?"_

Sebastian frowned. Again he heard voices and it had came awfully familiar to him.

"_Like what?"_ was heard another voice. Sebastian growled because he unfortunately knew that voice too well. It was Wayne and that other must be Wes then… Why can't he let him be alone?

Sebastian walked a little bit quicker towards the voices and peeked up to the stairs. His eyes widened. Not only because Wayne was now actually almost touching this guy but also because this guy was not Wes. It was Thad.

"L-like you o-own me or something", he heard Thad say a slight panic in his voice. The council member was still backing his way away from Wayne, who response was walking towards him. Wayne let out a low laugh. "Come on, Harwood. Who wouldn't look at you? I bet that almost half of boys at this school are looking at you when umm… next week our swimming is starting at P.E.", he grinned wolfishly.

Thad's breath hitched. Oh my God, he had totally forgot. The swimming and he was at the same P.E. group as Wayne was… This was bad, this was very, very bad.

Thad was so focused to think about everything horrible what would happen if Wayne get close to him, that he didn't notice the stairs. Thad's stomach fell and his heart felt like stopping as he stumbled and swayed backwards. Falling. Thad closed his eyes.

"_Thad!_"

* * *

**A/N: cliffhanger? I am not even sorry :D**

**reviews~**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I am sorry... but this chapter is just embarrassingly short... I feel bad, but I had some problems, so that's why you had to wait pretty long time :)**

**But to the story~**

* * *

_**You Found Me**_

_**Chapter 11 - Simple Things**_

* * *

Thad gripped tight at the fabric. His breath was hitching every once in a while. He was just…. Terrified. Literally.

Just a couple of minutes ago he felt himself falling down. He had closed his eyes, too terrified to even look. He had heard a scream. Then he felt arms to catch him and pull against a familiar chest.

"…u…cking shit, Thad", he heard shaky voice. Thad blinked few times against the chest and then carefully he tilted his head up. So the guy who had caught him was Sebastian. Well… of course.

The brunet looked down at his boyfriend and took a deep breath. "Don't ever do that again", he muttered and kissed Thad's hair. Then he turned to look back at the top of the staircase and growled. Wayne had already ran away. _That fucking_… Sebastian swore that next time when he sees that boy, he will end him.

"B-Bas?" Thad said with a shuddering breath. Sebastian looked back at the council member, who was staring, pretty much no where with wide eyes.

Thad let out a breathless and shocked laugh. "W-what the h-hell just happened?" he asked in confusion. Actually he knew really well what had happened but he just didn't want it to be true. Because that was probably the most horrifying thing what had ever happened.

Sebastian looked at him and biting his lip. "You… I don't even know", he started and shook his head. "First you was standing up there and then suddenly, just… fell… Did that asshole push you down?"

Thad shook his head. "N-no… he just, came closer and… I backed away", the boy mumbled. He shook from the memory and swallowed audible. "Why don't we… uh… just talk about something else and go to my dorm room?"

Sebastian nodded and was more than agreeing with Thad. He really didn't want to talk about that, because Thad would have- _No_.

* * *

Valentine's Day… The day of love. At morning, Thad really did prepared to seeing all his friends eating each other's faces, like Sebastian did to him at the morning.

Well, that was true…

Once Thad arrived to lounge, the only thing what he saw was Blaine practically staring at Kurt with heart eyes. That was, because it was pretty hard to notice anyway…

Then next thing, happened at the table.

"Get a room", Thad mumbled into his cereal as he glanced up from them, seeing Nick practically eating Jeff's face. The council member frowned annoyed and cleared his throat.

Nick groaned frustrated and pulled apart, cocking his eyebrow at Thad and leaving Jeff blinking dazzled. "Can I help you, Thaddeus?" the brunet asked politely. Thad smiled sarcastically: "You just did."

Nick rolled his eyes and took his coffee mug, mumbling something into it.

Thad looked around the cafeteria, if Sebastian would have already arrived from his trip to somewhere, which obviously wasn't fro Thad's ears. Even Thad had made his famous pout face which he knew that the taller boy couldn't resist, Sebastian didn't tell him where he was going.

He looked back forward and resist urge to hit those two with something. "Can you two just stop?"

Nick smirked at the kiss and shook his head. "Nope, since it is Valentine's Day, I planned to kiss these tasty lips all day", the brunet mumbled and Jeff giggled.

"Oh my God", Thad muttered and rubbed his temples. This wasn't just annoying, because he felt himself also jealous. Because Sebastian wasn't here with him. On the other words, Thad was mad to his boyfriend.

"Wow", he heard a mumble behind himself and turned around. David stared at Nick and Jeff with a shock and sat next to Thad. "You have been watching this whole morning?"

Thad sighed and nodded. "Pretty much", he told and David gave him a sympathetic smile. Thad gave one last look to his two friends before he shook his head, turning to look at David.

"Plans with, Catherine today?" he asked grinning. David opened his mouth and blushed. "Uh… yeah… I have plans with… her", he told and laughed nervously, rubbing back of his neck.

Thad cocked his eyebrow. "Why are you nervous? You have been dating her so long time, so don't sweat", he grinned and patted his friend's shoulder. David smiled a little. "Yeah, you are right…" he told and added quietly: "Two years…"

* * *

Thad walked to art class, eyes on his phone. He was still mad at Sebastian, since the boy hadn't showed up yet. And it was the day of love for a fuck sake!

Thad huffed under his breath and opened the art class room's door. He turned the lights on and turned around, a shock featuring his face.

The room was full of the red roses. And Sebastian was standing middle of the room, with a winning smile and spread arms. "Surprise?"

Thad dropped his bag and stared at the room, letting out a shocked laugh. He walked towards Sebastian and unnoticeably, rose his hand in front of his mouth. Sebastian grinned and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "Happy Valentine's Day, love."

Thad took a shaky breath, still shocked and tilted his head up to meet Sebastian's eyes with watery smile. "You too", he told and sniffed.

Sebastian's green eyes widened. "Oh my God… No, no, no", he told and caressed Thad's cheeks. "Why are you crying? No don't cry, Thad."

Thad sniffed and hid his face into his hands. The reason for his crying was just stupid.

"I-it's… This is the first time when someone had done something for me on Valentine's day", he mumbled and motioned the roses. "I never thought that something like this would happen to me… And this all is just so wonderful and I don't think I deserve this because I am… _me_… I am not worth of this."

Sebastian frowned and grabbed Thad's head between his hands. "Don't you dare, Thad", he told firmly and kissed his forehead. "You are worth of everything, seriously. And you deserve more than stupid roses…" he said and added: "Don't ever think yourself about that…"

Thad looked at Sebastian with searching eyes and nodded slowly, but the other boy noticed that he didn't believe him.

"I am serious, Thad…" he told and kissed his forehead again. "I love your eyes", a kiss on eyes. ", I love your cheeks and how them became rosy when you blush", a kiss on cheek. "I love your lips", he told and kissed the boy chastely.

Thad tried to protest, but seriously. He wasn't stupid… He knew that Sebastian liked him like he was and would just keep rambling about what he loved at the council member the most, for a week.

So Thad simply responded to the kiss.

* * *

**A/N: short chapter is short and shitty. But this is so called filler chapter because duh.**

**Next chapter is Regionals and the things will get surprisingly changes... ;)**

**stay tuned and reviews**


	12. Chapter 12

_****_**A/N: Hello, hello :) This is not the filler chapter, because in THIS chapter... Shit happens... **

**seriously, shit do happen... I wan in the mood to make shit happen, because I have decided that Ryan Murphy is officially hating all the Klainers... No, seriously. Who does that?! See that fucking cliffhanger in that episode?! That is just rude... that is just damn awful thing to do :D I bet I was staring at the screen a half of hour after that.**

**But off with the story :) Enjoy and try ignore the grammar...**

* * *

_**You Found Me**_

_**Chapter 12 - Everybody Wins**_

* * *

"Has anyone told you that you are adorable when you are sleeping?" Thad grinned. He was leaning on his elbow and poking Sebastian's cheek. The brunet frowned and nuzzled his face deeper into pillow. "Go away…"

Thad rolled his eyes and pulled Sebastian's blanket away. Technically it was Thad's blanket but...

The taller boy shot himself up immediately. "I'm up, I'm up", he told and rubbed his eyes, yawning. He blinked and turned to look at Thad.

"Well, well", he started smirking. "Hello bare chest and hickeys."

Thad took his pillow and threw it on Sebastian's face, blushing. "Just… go to shower so we can leave", he mumbled and got up from the bed. He walked to his wardrobe and took his Dalton blazer out.

"No way", Sebastian said and rand his hand through his messy hair. "Did you already took a shower?" he mumbled as he started to walk towards the bathroom. "No fun…"

"Just go already", Thad told and waved at the brunet, who stuck his tongue out before disappearing in the bathroom.

* * *

"Okay", Wes mumbled and checked that all the Warbler's were in the bus. "Okay, we can go", he told and smiled at the bus driver. The bus driver mumbled something, which made Wes frown and other warbler's snigger at their leader's face.

The Asian boy shook his head and sat next to Richard and David. He linked his hand with Richard and flashed him a small smile, before turning around to look at Thad and Sebastian. "So, are you ready to your Muse song?"

Thad blinked few times and looked at Sebastian, whose lips curved into evil smile. "Actually", he started. "We changed that song… We are not singing Muse", he added, shrugging. Thad looked at Wes' face, which paled dramatically. And then it began…

"W-what?! W-why?" Wes exclaimed and the whole bus went silent. "Do you know what this is going to do us?! If you don't win with other song! We had the choreography to that and we- What if we lose because of this and, oh my God! You guys got to be kidding me", he rambled. "Why would you do this? Why you hate me?"

Corner of Thad's mouth flinched and he had to cough to hide his coming laughter. This was just way too fun, to torture Wes. Even Thad liked him and he was like a big brother to him… but still…

"Calm down, Wesley", David said and patted his friend's shoulder. Wes looked at him and narrowed his eyes. "Do you know what this mean? We would lose Regionals to those fucking _Nude Erections _ore something… No offence, Kurt", he added quickly and the pale boy waved his hand. He was hiding his face on the crook of Blaine's shoulder to keep himself from laughing. The hazel eyed boy patted his back.

Thad groaned. "Oh my God, Wes", he told and the Asian boy looked at him now. "Do you really think that I and Sebastian haven't thought about that? We are not stupid", he told, crossing his arms. "And those back ground sounds fix really well with our new song, so don't sweat…"

Wes blinked and nodded, shakily. "Okay… good… huh… yeah", he mumbled and leaned back on his seat, hiding his face into his hands.

Sebastian laughed. "He worries too much", he grinned and Thad rolled his eyes. "Duh."

* * *

They walked to backstage, since they had a hour time before the first choir would start. Sebastian bumped Kurt's shoulder the pale boy turned to look at him, with cocked eye brow.

"Peering around the _Nude Erections_?" he asked smirking and the other boy rolled his eyes. "It's New Directions actually", he told with bored tone, with hint of amusement and sighed: "And yes, I don actually."

Kurt frowned and looked around. It was odd, since this was McKinley where the Regionals were they should have been here already…

"Kurt!"

He turned around by the familiar voice and suddenly he saw whole group of his old choir. And Rachel hot on her heels. Kurt looked at Sebastian, who blinked at them confused. Or then he was blinking at Rachel's loud voice. The blue-eyed boy patted his shoulder. "Don't worry… That wasn't the worst thing, yet."

Then he turned to look at Rachel again and smiled. Sebastian knew that this smile was fake. Maybe because Kurt used to use it around him, even they were friends.

"Hello, Rachel", he told as the girl hugged him, giggling. She looked around and then noticed Sebastian. She gasped. "Kurt!"

Sebastian had to cover his ears from her loud voice. Damn, she was loud.

"I thought you dated Blaine", she told and now almost all of New Direction's girls were standing beside her. Kurt rolled his eyes. "Do I look like I am dating this guy?" he said deadpanned. Sebastian gasped mock-offended and Kurt shot him apologized look.

"This guy is dating Thad here", Kurt told and now it was Santana's turn to smile. "So my boy Thad is finally getting some action, huh?" she smirked and peered around to finding the said boy. "Say him, that Auntie Tana has few words to talk with him."

If Sebastian wasn't confused before, now he really was.

But Kurt only smiled and nodded. "Will do."

* * *

Warbler's stretched behind the curtains to wait for their turn. Sebastian looked at Thad who looked unusual calm, since last time he almost got a panic attack. "You look calm", he decided to say.

Thad laughed weakly. "Nope… I am freaking out here", he told and smiled a little at his boyfriend. The taller boy squeezed his hand. "You'll do fine… They will love you, us."

Thad bit his lips and grinned. "Of course they will", he muttered but Sebastian heard.

The judge called their choir's name and all the boy's walked to stage and took their position. Of course they will start with Blaine's solo. The audience loved it, to be honest. Well, who doesn't love Blaine's solos?

Next song was of course, his and Kurt's duet. They decided to sing something else than a love song. Since they were at Ohio and the state wasn't gay friendly, so… But audience love that too. They all were sure that they had a great changes to win New Directions.

It was their last song. Thad looked at Sebastian who nodded smiling. They both took steps forward. This was their change to lead Warbler's winning. And their fisrt time to Nationals.

(_**Thad**_, _Sebastian_)

_**I'm going back to the time **_

_**when we owned this world**_

_**Down Powder Mill Lane**_

_**And the battlegrounds**_

_**We were friends and lovers**_

_**And clueless clowns**_

_I didn't know I was finding out_

_How I'd be torn from you_

_When we talked about things_

_We were gonna do_

_We were wide eyed dreamers_

_And wiser too_

_**We'd go down to the rides on East Parade**_

_**By the light of the Palace Arcade**_

_**And watch night coming down**_

_**On the Sovereign Light Café**_

The music started to play, now with drums too and Sebastian stepped closer of the edge of the stage, singing louder than he sang earlier.

_I'm begging you for some sign_

_But you still got nothing to say_

_Don't turn your back on me, don't walk away_

_I'm a better man now_

_Than I was that day_

Thad cut him off middle of the last word and started to sing his own part, which was the first part of the main chorus.

_**Let's go down to the rides on East Parade**_

_**By the light of the Palace Arcade**_

_**And watch night coming down**_

_**On the Sovereign Light Café**_

_Let's go down to the bandstand on the Pier_

_Watch the drums and the lovers appear_

_To take turns as the stars_

_Of the Sovereign Light Café_

Who would have guessed that the whole audience was standing right now and going right with the rhythm of the music. It was just made them both feel… amazing.

_**I wheel my bike off the train**_

_**Up the north trade road**_

_**And look for you on Marley Lane**_

_**In every building and every street sign**_

_**Oh, why did we ever go so far from home?**_

The music fated a little so it was now Sebastian's voice which was hear. The taller boy turned to look at Thad and walked closer him, while Thad walked to other side of the stage.

_Well you've got nothing to hide_

_You come to change who you really are_

_You can get a big house and a faster car_

_You can run away boy but you won't go far_

Thad grinned, because this song. It really suited their relationship. The council member turned to look at the audience and started the last part of the whole song.

_**Let's go down to the rides on Eats Parade**_

_**By the light of the Palace Arcade**_

_**And watch night coming down**_

_**On the Sovereign Light Café**_

_Let's go down to the bandstand on the Pier_

_Watch the drums and the lovers appear_

_To take turns as the stars_

_Of the Sovereign Light Café_

_**Yeah, I'm going where the people know my name**_

* * *

The music faded and the audience went wild. There were huge applauses. Thad and Sebastian bowed and disappeared to backstage.

As soon as they were out of the sight, Thad squeaked and jumped on Sebastian's neck. "That was just… oh my God!" the council member breathed and brushed his forehead. "I need to lay time for a while", he told and giggled, swaying to sit down on stairs.

Sebastian grinned brightly and sat next to him, taking his hand. "They loved you", he told and kissed his palm. Thad resist urge to roll his eyes and took Sebastian's face between his hands. "Us, Bas", he winked and kissed his temple.

Sebastian tilted his head an looked at their entwined hands. Then he remembered something. "Oh by the way… Some girl who named herself Auntie Tana, she wanted to talk with you."

Thad's eyes widened. "She is not here", he said horrified and looked around, warily. Sebastian cocked his eyebrow. "Who is she?"

The council member muttered something and sighed. "She is… Her name is Santana and she is Hispanic as I am… so we are close or that kind of stuff", Thad told and rubbed back of his neck. "I just… I can't face her now. You will understand when you talk with her, she is scary."

Sebastian nodded and decided to drop the topic. He stood up and pulled Thad along. "Let's go to others", he told. "We have time, before judges will announce the winner."

* * *

"You were dynamic!" Jeff giggled and hugged Thad. The council member huffed out a laugh. "Dynamic?" he asked and looked at Nick, who shrugged amused. He had just no heart to say anything to Jeff and ruin his giddy mood.

The blond pulled apart and jumped on Sebastian's neck too. The brunet rose his hands up in surrender.

Jeff pulled away and his face turned suddenly serious. "You better win", he mumbled under his breath before walking to Nick. Sebastian stared after him and then at Thad. "How is he doing that?"

Thad grinned and shrugged. "That is Jeffrey, Bas. A boy with full of surprises", he told and walked to get water in his bottle.

Just when he had opened the faucet, someone wrapped arms around his waist. Thad yelped and turned round. Santana rose her hands. "Calm down, will you", she said frowning and Thad placed a hand above his heart. "Holy shit, Santana", he breathed. "Don't ever do that."

Santana shook her head and decided to go straight to the point. She backed Thad against the wall and the boy swallowed audible. "Why is that, Thad, that you haven't told me anything about this tall prep school boy, who happens to be your boyfriend?" she asked.

Thad looked behind her and swallowed again. "Um", he started and frowned, because he had no idea what to say. And the thing was, that if he doesn't tell anything Santana would keep him here for days.

"S-surprise", he said and grinned sheepishly. Santana looked at him disapprovingly. "I can't believe you, Harwood", she sighed and took a step back, crossing her arms. For the first time in Thad's life, he noticed that Santana was upset. Even though she didn't show it.

The council member sighed. "Look", he started. "We just started dating… about… I don't know, but it happened so fast", he said. Santana cocked her eyebrow. "So you are over that boy who you met at Summer?"

_Well, shit._

"Yeah umm… about that", Thad laughed and bit his lips, looking at Sebastian who was talking with Wes. Santana looked at the same way and then back to Thad, then again at Sebastian. Her eyes widened and he turned slowly back to Thad. "Is that him?"

Thad nodded quickly, now totally scared at the girl. Santana face palmed and laughed. "Of course, Thad. Of course", she muttered and sighed. Then the judges asked all the choirs back to stage. Santana turned to look at Thad again and smiled. "Just be safe, okay?"

Thad opened his mouth to say something, but only nodded.

* * *

The bus ride back to Dalton was quiet. It was eerily quiet. No one didn't say anything, they just stared right in front of themselves. Until…

"Guess what, guys?" Wes started and stood in front of the bus, eyeing his friends. All the warblers turned to look at him, with wide eyes. Wes sighed and hung his head. Then he rose his gaze back to his friends with a bright smile. "We are going to New York!"

That was the sentence which cause the whole hell broke inside the bus. All the boys were cheering and fist pumping the air.

Thad let our a breathless laugh and looked at Sebastian with a wide smile. "Nationals", he told and leaned on Sebastian's shoulder. "Here we come."

* * *

"Good job today", Wes grinned and gave high fives to his friends. He started to walk down the corridor to rehearsal room, since he had forgot some papers there.

"Wes!" he turned around and saw David, who stood there smiling. Wes smiled back and tilted his head. "Where are you gong, shouldn't you go to sleep since you have test tomorrow?" the darker boy asked. "No wait, you must come to our small party for our winning. It's at Trent's room."

Wes pointed at the rehearsal room. "I forgot some papers at the rehearsal room, so I'll be back then okay?"

David nodded and waved. "See you later, _Wessy_", he yelled and the Asian boy could hear the smirk on his voice. The Asian boy growled and yelled. "What did I say about that name?!"

He shook his head and walked in the room, muttering under his breath. He walked to the table and took the papers in his hands, eyeing them and counted them. Yes, they all were still there.

A knock was heard from the door. Wes turned around, expecting to see David or Richard or even Sebastian standing there… but… no.

His face fell and he took a deep breath. "Should I have guessed that you were coming, Wayne", he muttered deadpanned. The said boy, Wayne was leaning against the door frame with a cocky smirk on his face.

"I heard you won the Regionals", he said and shrugged. "So I decided to come here and congratulate you", the boy told and walked in the room. Wes hummed and eyed the papers. "You know that I am not the one who sings the solos there?" he said, seemingly bored.

Wayne smirked and walked closer Wes. "Hmm", he hummed. "I don't care about that… But the thing I know is that you are the one who are putting the vocals and setting on."

Wes turned to look at him and cocked his eyebrow. "What do you want, Wayne?"

Wayne shrugged his face falling. "Isn't that obvious?"

"Don't you ever get tired, Wayne?" Wes grinned and walked pass him. He turned around so he was walking backwards to the door. "Do something useful. Join back to the soccer team, get your grades back up, quit smoking and being such an asshole."

The he stopped walking. "And most of all, leave me and Richard alone… seriously, as charming as this whole bad boy thing is", he started. "It's getting pretty cliché, don't you think?"

Wayne stared at him for a while and gritted his teeth. The he let out a cruel laugh and crossed his arms. "Says the one, who is covering things up… don't you think that is cliché, Wesley?"

The Asian boy's eyes widened in confusion. "What on earth are you talking about?"

Wayne took a steps closer and smiled more widely than earlier. "Oh come on, Wesley", he started. "Don't act like you don't know what I am talking about… Because I _know_", he told. Wes cocked his eyebrow and looked around, if someone was there listening them. "You know what exactly, Wayne? That all these years you had made my life a living hell?"

Wayne just smirked and shook his head. "No", he told shortly and rose his chin, smugly. Wes rolled his eyes and put the papers in his armpit. "I don't have time for this", he told and turned to leave.

"You are not actually dating him, Richard, don't you", the copper haired boy then said. He smirked as the Asian boy turned around quickly and with a pale face. "Aaa-ha… He is only covering you up", he told and thought for a moment. "No, he is only covering you and that other boy up."

Wes didn't even notice that he was holding his breath. How on earth…

Wayne started walking closer to Wes, who stared at him with searching eyes. "I also happen to know, that Richard is not even gay… yes, he has a girlfriend… I saw them on Valentine's Day", he started. "They seemed doing it a long time already… Then I also saw someone else."

"Wayne", Wes started with a warning tone.

"And then it all clicked", Wayne told spreading his arms theatrically. "Richard is physically more stronger than your real boyfriend, so he is covering you guys up, because you don't want anyone know…"

"Shut up."

"…that they boy who you have dated over… umm… yes _two fucking years_, Wesley", the boy laughed harshly and smiled widely. "Wayne, just…" Wes started again, but the boy didn't listen to him. He seemed enjoy this too much.

"You didn't want to tell anyone, because these news… or this _truth _would kill Blaine and Thad, and they would be mad at you for a long, long, _long _time", Wayne told and crossed his arms, smiling sickenly sweet.

"It's David", he told and shrugged. "You were out on Valentine's Day… Everyone thinks that David is dating Catherine, but no… because you know what Wesley", Wayne took a couple more steps and was now standing right in front of Wes' face. "There is no girl named Catherine."

Wes took a deep breath and swallowed. "What do you want, Wayne? Seriously", he asked.

"I think you know", he told and tilted his head. Wes shook his head, disgusted. "No, actually I really don't."

"If you want me to keep your secret… Make Thad break up with that pretty boy", he told and shrugged. "Fair deal?"

Wes stared at him. "Are you fucking nuts? What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Wayne frowned and growled angrily. "You will do it… You will make Thad's sweet little heart break on million peaces, so he will crawl to me", he told harshly and stroked the Asian boy's cheek. "Then, I may stop torturing you...", he winked and Wes felt like throwing up when the copper haired boy kissed his cheek soundly. "See, Wesley... This way, everyone wins something."

After that, Wayne walked out leaving Wes there alone, with his thoughts.

It was all fucked up…

…and soon the things were fucked up even more.

* * *

**A/N: Why do I make characters who I hate... Well, Wayne is... asshole... but stories need assholes :)**

**but Thad needs happiness... but yeah :) Shit happened**

**reviews~**


	13. Chapter 13: Author note

**A/N: Okay... this is not an update as you can see...**

**But I am telling to you all that this story will continue as soon as I come back from Tenerife :) **

**So I am on holiday right now :D **

**Thank you and stay tuned**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Late is late... no need to say it and I am sorry... I promise I will write this more often. I want to write this to its end and... start new ones :)**

**I hope you like the newest chapter~**

* * *

_**You Found Me**_

_**Chapter 13 - After Song**_

* * *

"No, no, no!" Sebastian yelled and almost threw the controller away. Thad was laughing madly beside him as he watched his boyfriend and Jeff playing Mario Kart. Sebastian lose to Jeff again. The blond laughed and did a small winning dance again and threw himself on Nick's lap.

The brunet grinned smugly at Sebastian, who eyed at Jeff murderously. "My boyfriend bet your ass again", Nick said with a sing-song voice. Jeff giggled and looked at Sebastian. "You suck, Smythe."

Sebastian gaped and crossed his arms. Thad wiped the tears away from his eyes and took deep breath. "I still love you", the smaller boy told and climbed on the taller boy's lap. Sebastian looked at him. "But I am a loser… do you like to have a loser boyfriend?"

Thad rolled his eyes. "You are not a loser just because you lose to Jeff", he told. "Actually, Jeff is the loser because he doesn't have any other life but playing this stupid game… He is real dork", Thad told and looked at Jeff. "No offence here."

Jeff shrugged. "None taken", he told.

Sebastian looked at Thad and brushed his thumb over the boy's cheek. "How you are always the one who knows the right words to cheer me up?" he asked. Thad looked at him amused. "It just took that to cheer you up."

Sebastian hummed and nuzzled his nose on Thad's neck, kissing it softly. "You are an idiot", the boy told and stroked Sebastian's hair.

"But I am your idiot", Sebastian told seriously and brought his hand behind Thad's head. Thad grinned as the brunet pulled him down for a kiss. "And cliché too?" the smaller boy mumbled against his lips. Sebastian hummed. "Of course."

Jeff stared at them in disbelief. "Oh my dear God… Get a room", he told and stood up.

The other Warbler's also rolled their eyes at the couple, amused, but didn't say anything.

The door opened and Wes walked in. David looked at his friend smiling, but saw the look on his face, his smile disappeared. "Wes? What happened?"

The Asian boy cleared his throat. "Can I talk with you and Richard for a moment?" he asked with a shushed tone. David blinked few times and then turned to look at Richard. The boy noticed David's gaze and the darker boy motioned him to come over.

"What's up?" Richard asked and looked from David to Wes. "Geez, what happened, Wes? You are pale as a ghost", he said and put his hand on the Asian boy's forehead. Wes slapped his hand away and let out an annoyed sigh. "Can we just go talk somewhere else?" he hissed and walked out.

Richard blinked and looked at David, who shrugged. They both then walked after the Asian boy.

* * *

"You done already?" Jeff asked with bored tone as Thad and Sebastian finally pulled apart. Thad blinked, his cheeks flushed and nodded. "Y-yeah… We are", he told with a small embarrassment and stood up from Sebastian's lap, ignoring the boy's pout.

"Is Andrew and Blaine still getting drinks?" Thad asked and looked at Kurt. The pale boy nodded. "Yep, actually they should be here soon."

Kurt looked at his phone and nodded. "Yep, they are her", he told and got up from his seat. "Let's go to help them… Come on, Jeffrey", Kurt said and pulled Jeff away from Nick.

"B-b-but…" the blond rambled, but sighed in defeat. "Fine."

* * *

"…_of them will know! We are so fucked up, David!"_

Jeff blinked confused and stopped his walking. "Did you hear that?" he asked from Kurt, who looked at his friend confused. The pale boy shrugged. "No? What exactly?"

Jeff frowned slightly and tried to hear something again.

"_Calm down, Wes-"_

"_You too Richard!" _

"That", the blond said and walked towards the voices. Kurt opened his mouth to say something but sighed and walked after the blond, who was now pressing his ear against the dorm room, which happened to be Richard's.

"Jeff, what are you-"

"Shh!" Jeff shushed and motioned Kurt to come closer. "Listen."

"_If they, the Warbler's get to know about this we are so fucked up… They will never trust us again!" _The panicked voice, _Wes _Kurt recognized, was either crying in frustration or yelling angrily at Richard and… was that David?

"_Wes… no one will ever get to know about us, seriously", _David told. Jeff turned to look at Kurt with wide-eyes as well as the pale boy did the same.

"_But… we don't have the choice, David… I-I can't do that to Thad and Sebastian… That would be just so-" _Wes said.

"_Then don't do it", _that was Richard's voice.

"_But then everyone will know that we are not seriously together, Richard… Everyone will know that it is seriously David… and what happens after that, it is sad…" _

"_We will made up something, okay?"_

Not listening the end of the conversation, Jeff walked away from the door frowning and shaking his head, Kurt following right after. "Okay, this is-"

"-really, _really _unexpected", Kurt finished, with a shocked laugh. Jeff only nodded and rose his hand over his mouth. "Oh my God…" he told. "I- I don't have words…"

"Should we tell others?" Kurt asked quietly, slowly turning to look at his friend, who stared at the door. The blond boy bit his lower lip. "This… no, we shouldn't", the blond said and rubbed back of his neck. "This is not our thing to tell, Kurt."

Kurt nodded. He was agreeing with Jeff, he got a point. "Then… should we just pretend that we didn't hear anything?"

Jeff turned to look at Kurt, biting his lower lip. He hadn't any idea what to do.

"Kurt? Jeff? Little help?"

The duo turned around and saw Andrew and Blaine standing with their drinks behind them. Kurt flashed a smile and walked to help them, Jeff right behind himself.

"What were you doing?" Blaine asked curiously, looking from Kurt to Jeff. The blond shook his head. "Waiting for you guys of course", he said, the voice so reliable that it was hard to not believe him.

* * *

Thad cocked his eyebrow as Sebastian offered a drink for him. "You are going to drink too, babe", the brunet smirked and winked. The council member scoffed and shook his head. "No I do not."

Sebastian resisted urge to pout. "Why not?" he whined, even it didn't mean to come out like a whine.

The council member hung his head and a blush started to rose on his cheeks. The green eyed boy leaned forward a little to see his boyfriend's face and frowned. "Hey? What is it?"

That was when he heard Jeff snigger and Sebastian turned around. The blond boy walked next to him and took another sip from his own drink, Nick right behind him. "You see, Sebby", the blond started. "Thaddeus here, hasn't ever been so good with alcohol."

Sebastian looked at him amused. "And you are?" he asked, grinning noticing Jeff's flushed cheeks. The blond gave him a lopsided grin and nodded. "Of course!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up. Same time the drink which had been in his hand, flew out of his grip to floor.

Nick sighed and placed his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders. "Honey, maybe you should lay down?" he suggested. Jeff turned to look at him, eyes adorably wide. "You too?"

Nick smiled and nodded, starting to lead the blond boy away. "Sure, sure."

Sebastian shook his head at the couple and turned back to Thad. "At least one?" he said and offered the drink again. Thad rose his head and looked at the bottle and then at Sebastian. He huffed. "Fine, but just because you want to see me drunk", he mumbled and opened the bottle, taking a long sip.

Sebastian grinned. "That is the boy who I fell in love with", he said and patted Thad's back.

"I wouldn't have done that", Kurt mumbled under his breath, but Sebastian choose to ignore it and threw his arm around his boyfriend's shoulder. After all, it was because of Thad why they won. At least part because of him.

* * *

Their celebration party had already lasted two hours. Everyone had started to feel either sick from the alcohol or just tired.

The first one goes to Jeff, who was leaning over the toilet while Nick rubbed his back, mumbling some comforting words.

"This is your fault", Thad cried helplessly and buried his face under the pillow. Sebastian looked at him with wide eyes. So Thad was emotionally drunk, wasn't he? Awkwardly, the brunet placed his hand on Thad's shoulder, but only got it slapped away.

"Umm", Sebastian started looking around. He noticed Kurt, who shook his head. "This is why we don't want him to get drunk… He is pretty", the pale boy stopped and let out a small chuckle. "Well as you can see."

The brunet looked back at his boyfriend and sighed, getting up. "Come on", he said and put his own hands under Thad's arms. "Let's get you drunkard to bed", the brunet continued and rose the boy up.

Thad leaned heavily against Sebastian's chest and nuzzled his face into the shirt. "Why you smell so good?" he mumbled and the brunet only smiled amused. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist to keep him up and waved to others. "This guy is going to sleep now", he told and motioned at Thad.

Sebastian walked slowly out of the room and closed the door behind himself. "Okay, can you move your feet?" he asked and looked down at Thad, who flashed him a very smile that was easily recognized as drunken one. Then, the boy tilted his head slightly. "Why are you so tall? Have you always been so tall?" he mumbled.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, trying to ignore Thad's rambling. Actually, it sounded more like he was talking to himself. Or wondering, if you want say it like that.

"But actually… that is pretty good thing, right?" Thad mumbled, tilting his head other side. "I mean, I like to just cuddle myself on your side and walk here, when your arm is my waist… it should be a lower though-"

_Oh my dear Lord, he is adorable when he is drunk, _Sebastian chuckled, but didn't say anything.

As Thad continued his rambling, getting few amused and confused looks from other students who were still up, even it was late, it was a good thing that the janitor was on holiday, they were in front of Sebastian's room.

But as the brunet was just about to open the door, the door opened itself. Well, in fact another person opened it.

"Wes?" Sebastian said confused. The Asian boy looked at him with wide eyes. Wes opened his mouth but closed it immediately.

"What were you doing at my room?" Sebastian asked, cocking his eyebrow suspiciously.

Wes closed the door and smiled. "Oh, I borrowed Trent's laptop", the older boy told and shrugged. "My own laptop, I forgot it at home when I was visiting there."

Sebastian nodded understanding and answered to smile. "Oh, okay", he told and opened the door again. Wes waved at him and gave an awkward wave. "So… bye."

The brunet looked after their leader and shrugged, a small smile appearing on his lips as he came aware of his boyfriend's rambling again.

"-there is also other things what I like. The way you kiss me or bite my neck… It tickles but it feels so good", Thad muttered and draw a circles on Sebastian's chest with a finger. "Though I hate those red spots which appears after it… They won't disappear and-"

"Okay, babe", Sebastian chuckled. "Let's get you to sleep."

* * *

"You did it?" Wayne asked and leaned to the wall. Wes' head whipped around and he narrowed his eyes at the boy. He hated him so many levels, that it was even possible to describe it.

He gave a deep and heavy sigh and started to walk away.

"Yeah I did…"

* * *

**A/N: Okay,... finally and yeah :)**

**we are almost done~**

**reviews~**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hi :) Long time, I know and I am sorry that this is so late :/ But i have been... busy and yeah... :) I am also sorry about the Flower Petals story, it will be updated as soon as possible, I promise. I am just having a little bit, out of the ideas issues.**

**but that's enough of it, let's get on with the story shall we :) Oh and I am sorry about all the errors there...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**You Found Me**_

_**Chapter 14 - I Gave You All**_

* * *

"Would you like some water?" Sebastian asked. "Or food… You need to eat, babe…"

Thad leaned over the bed and coughed. He hissed in pain and ran his hand through his head, laying back to pillows. Sebastian placed a hand on his shoulder, but Thad slapped it away. "Don't touch!" he yelled and immediately groaned the loud voice.

Sebastian smiled sympathetically at his boyfriend. He would have been all like '_Told you so'_, because it seemed that Thad had a massive hangover right now. But it wasn't fun to see your own boyfriend being in pain.

"I can go and catch some food for you, okay?" Sebastian said. For a response he got an annoyed grunt and a hand wave. _So, I take that as an yes, _the brunet smiled and patted Thad's head. "See you soon, babe", he told and walked out of the room, making sure that he closed the door as quiet as it was possible.

* * *

All Thad's life, he hadn't ever thought about anything else than _Keep going no matter what, anything can't break you. You will survive and do well. _It was like a mantra in his head and to this day, it had helped pretty well. He was straight A student, he had a lot of friends and everyone basically liked him just the way he was.

Of course, he wasn't as popular as Jeff or Blaine or David or Wes, but their popularity was because of their parents, Thad guessed. But he was popular enough and it was nice to know that he could talk basically to everyone at classes.

But right now? Yes, Thad wanted pretty much die. He would like to just take a chance and jump out of the window. Why? Because of the hangover…

This wasn't the first hangover he had. No, of course not. But it was definitely the worst one. Thad couldn't even move his legs or any part of his body, because it caused his head throb painfully. The light hurt his eyes, so his face was pretty much like buried on his pillow.

Thad was so thankful to his boyfriend, that he didn't make any smug responses to him. He was also thankful of the bucket which was next to his bed. This was probably the first time when he truly thanked the person who ever invented the bucket or the pain medicines… He also thanked the God of the water.

Yes, Thad was sure that this was the most awful hangover ever. Because of those things what he thought, oh my dear God.

There was a loud ringing voice, which pretty much got Thad hope he was seriously dead right now. The boy groaned and rolled on his back, not even looking as he tried to find his phone fumbling. He eventually found it and rose the phone on his ear, not even bothering to look at the ID.

"Whoever this is, for the love of the God what is it?" Thad said, slightly annoyed and rubbed his forehead. There was a laugh on the other side, which made Thad groan once again. It wasn't only because of the loud voice, but because he also figured out who the caller was.

"_Having hangover, little bro?"_

"I hate you, Tyler", Thad muttered, rubbing his eyes. Tyler, his big brother. Actually, really thing amount of his friends ever knew about his brother. Sure his closest friends knew but… Well, Tyler wasn't really much home anyway so he wasn't technically part of his life. Even he love him like brother should love brother but…

"So, anyway… What's up?" Thad asked, yawning and rolled on his stomach.

"_I saw your facebook_", Tyler said, which made Thad frown. "So basically, you are stalking me right now? Creeper", he told and Tyler chuckled. "_No, I saw your relationship status_."

_Oh_. Thad bit his lower lip. His brother had been really, really mad and annoyed to Sebastian when he left him at summer. It had took all Thad's energy to keep his brother to stay on his pace and not run after the poor brunet boy.

"_Congratulations, Thaddeus_", Tyler said eventually. "_I am seriously really happy for you, little bro. It's really nice that you got him back_."

Wow, well that was unexpected. However, Thad couldn't help but smile a little. His brother's approval was important to him, even they didn't see each other so often. They were still family.

"Thanks, Tyler", Thad muttered.

"_Though I am pretty mad at him… But I guess he really did come to his senses, when he understand what he lost_", Tyler said thoughtfully. There was a small silence for a while, before he spoke again. "_But anyways. That wasn't the only reason why I called_", Thad's brother told.

If Thad's head wasn't so sore, he would have rose his eyebrows. Yes, that hurt too…

"_Mom asked me to tell you and Sebastian that you are very welcome to dinner tonight_", Tyler told.

"Really? Oh… yeah, I think that would be okay…", Thad muttered and then smiled at the thought, seeing his family and Sebastian at the same dinner table, talking. "Yeah… we will be there."

* * *

"I don't want to meet your brother again", Sebastian whined. Thad rolled his eyes and unbuckled his seatbelt. "If you don't want to come, why on earth you are here?" the boy asked and Sebastian got the point.

"Okay, I am doing this for you", he told and leaned to kiss Thad's cheek. "Because I love you and I plan to keep you around. A long, _long _time."

The smaller boy grinned. "Oh really", he said thoughtfully. "We'll see."

They both stepped out of Sebastian's car and walked hand in hand towards Thad's house's door. Thad knocked on it and then opened the door slowly. "Hello!" he yelled and there was running sounds coming towards them. Sebastian gripped Thad's hand tighter and the other boy could tell he was nervous.

A woman's face came to sight and she smiled beautifully. "Thad, darling", she said and walked to hug her son tightly. Thad laughed a little. "Mom, can't breathe", he pointed out, but his mother didn't even listen him.

"Dear God, I missed you so much", she gushed. "I miss your singing, while you are doing what ever you are doing… Like vacuuming or when you are at shower and I miss your dancing around the house and-"

"-Okay, that is enough", Thad laughed embarrassed. He heard Sebastian snort behind him and hit his ribs with his elbow. Thad smiled at his mother: "Anyway, it is great to see everyone again."

* * *

Mrs. Harwood was beautiful, Hispanic woman. Well, all Hispanic women were really beautiful. But there was something charming about Thad's mother, what was pretty unusual. She was really talkative and really polite with everyone, even when she doesn't even like them. But it was unusual to her to dislike someone.

Sebastian followed Thad to the dining room. "Oh, Sebastian", Mrs. Harwood started and motioned at living room. "You can go and wait in the living room, while Thad helps me a little bit. Tyler is there."

Sebastian looked at Thad and mouthed: Great, to him, before smiling at the woman and walked away.

The brunet stopped at the door frame, when he noticed Thad's big brother sitting on sofa and watching football. Tyler snapped his head towards the door and huffed out a laugh. "Sebastian Smythe", he started grinning, that same grin which Sebastian knew really well.

Thad's brother rose up from his seat and spread his hands. "So it is true. You are back in the picture, huh?" he said, while walking. He gave a bro hug to Sebastian and the brunet groaned. "And you are still the same", he couldn't help but mutter.

Tyler scoffed. "Oh, please", he started. "I am not the same. I am living at Memphis and I have a lovely fiancé, who makes amazing food."

Sebastian rose his eyebrows slightly surprised. "Well, that's…." he started and then smiled. "That is good. Very good… What is her name again?"

"Paige", Tyler told, a dreamy smile on his face. "She didn't make here today. She is owner of the baking store, so… She had to gone work." Sebastian nodded slowly.

Then the other boy, actually man since he was already 25-years-old, grinned and wrapped an arm around Sebastian's shoulders. "Now, why don't you sit down with me and watch the game? I want to hear what is your intention with my lovely brother."

* * *

Thad tired hard to ignore his mother's knowing look, which she was giving him from the corner of her eye. The boy closed his eyes and put the knife down. "What is it now?"

Mrs. Harwood only shook her head and smiled. "Oh it's nothing", she said and mixed the chili sauce again. "You look happy, that is all", the woman continued, smiling sweetly. Thad looked at his mother and then shrugged. "I am happy… Why wouldn't I be?"

"Happier, Thaddeus", she pointed out and took a white bowl for the chili sauce. "When I last time saw you, you weren't half as happy as you are now, darling."

"Well", Thad said, not arguing with his mother. She got the point there after all. The boy started to cut cucumber again. "Then was then. Now I have the reason to smile after all. To be happy, I guess."

"Because of him?"

"Yes, mom", Thad sighed. Mrs. Harwood giggled and placed a hand on her son's shoulder. "I can continue that. You go and put the plates on table", she told and took the knife from Thad. "Then you go to look for Sebastian. I am afraid that Tyler will kill him on some point."

Thad rolled his eyes. "Of course", he said and sighed, taking the plates and placing them to table. "Where's dad by the way?"

Mrs. Harwood hummed. "On his way back", she said and smield some what sadly. "He has been on the business trips whole week. So he is pretty tired."

Thad nodded and clapped his hands. "Okay", he said and pointed at the living room. "I will go look for Sebastian."

"Food is in 10 minutes."

* * *

Thad walked to living room, finding his boyfriend and brother sitting on the couch, game was on, on the TV, but either of them weren't watching it. Sebastian's face was pretty pale and Tyler's face had this teasing grin there.

The council member sighed and then cleared his throat, crossing his arms in front of his chest. The duo turned around, Sebastian letting out a relieved sigh and Tyler's face falling. "Am I interrupting something?" Thad asked, cocking his eyebrow.

"Oh, no", Tyler said and stood up, to greet his brother. "You know, me and Sebastian here just talking and watching football", he told and patted Thad's shoulder before walking out of the room. The council member fought urge to roll his eyes.

Then he walked over Sebastian and sat next to him, throwing his legs over the brunet's lap. "He didn't try to kill you, didn't he?" Thad asked, frowning. Sebastian shook his head and smiled, stroking Thad's hair. "No, he is just being a good brother. That's all."

"That can't be good", the council member huffed. "Food is ready soon… We should maybe, you know. Rose up and walk there, sit on table and keep calm and ignore Tyler."

* * *

Well, ignoring Tyler at dinner was surprisingly easy. But the dinner was simply awkward. Because Thad's father, kept glancing at his son and Sebastian, who both tried hard to ignore the man's gaze.

Thad closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His dad was being rude and he didn't like it at all. Mr. Harwood hadn't anything against his son being gay. The man loved his son and was happy for him that he had found someone he loved and someone who cared about him.

But Sebastian Smythe was back to the picture and Mr. Harwood couldn't help but feel a little bitter for him. Since the events back at Summer, the man wanted to hunt the boy down and choke him.

"So, Sebastian", the man started. "You are back then huh?"

"Dad!" Thad said, glaring at the man annoyed. Mr. Harwood choose to ignore his son and stared at Sebastian and waited the answer.

"Um, yeah, sir", the brunet said a bit awkwardly. Mr. Harwood nodded and took the bite of the chicken. "Got tired of feeling lonely."

Thad almost chocked on his water, when he turned to look at his dad angrily. "That- that is just wrong, dad!" the boy told seriously and then looked at Sebastian, taking his hand under the table. "You don't have to answer at that. Just ignore him", the council member said and smiled sweetly.

Sebastian nodded, but then turned to look at Mr. Harwood again, with polite smile. "Yes, sir. I can say honestly that I missed your son", he told and continued: "But I think it is pretty much between me and Thad, what was wrong back then. And we have already choose to forget those events and start over."

"Hmmm-m", the man hummed and continued to eat his chicken. "This is amazing, darling", he complied his wife and then looked at Sebastian again: "Don't you think too, Sebastian?"

"Oh sweet Lord", Thad muttered and dropped his knife and fork on the plate and reached the wine glass, but Tyler slapped his hand away. "Underage, Thaddeus", he told smirking, when the council member glared at him.

"Yes absolutely", Sebastian said and smiled at Thad's mother. "This tastes delicious, Mrs. Harwood."

The woman smiled gratefully, but didn't say anything else. Mr. Harwood eyed at his son and then his eyes turned back to Sebastian. He sighed and then opened his big mouth again: "Say, Sebastian…"

Thad groaned and buried his face in his hands. This can't be true. He was already _this_ close to throw the plate on his dad's face.

"…do you play billiard?" the man asked. Thad rose his head slowly and cocked his eyebrow confused. Sebastian also looked a little bit taken aback, but nodded slowly. "Yes, I have played it… May I ask why?"

"There is a billiard table in basement… If you want to play one round or two", he said and started to eat again. The conversation was over, even Sebastian hadn't even said yes or no.

* * *

The rest of the evening went, well… pretty well. Mr. Harwood kept still his eye on Sebastian and teased him a little, with black humor while they played billiard. Mrs. Harwood tried to keep his husband in control and Thad was quiet. He seriously hasn't anything to say. He wanted to dig a hole and jump in there, to be honest.

Thad said his byes to his family and together with Sebastian, he walked to car and stepped in. As soon as Sebastian had pulled the car out of the yard, the council member sighed in relief and thanked God that it was over.

Thad turned to look at Sebastian with apologetic look. "I am so sorry about my dad", he said and reached to take the brunet's hand. "I didn't have any idea he would be that rude… He likes you seriously, but… I don't know…"

Sebastian chuckled and shook his head. "No worries, love", he said and rubbed his thumb over Thad's knuckles. "It's true, that the dinner was, well, _interesting_ to say at least. But it was great fun."

Yeah… I guess", Thad muttered and sunk further on his seat. "It was nice to see them again, though", he continued smiling. "Thank you for coming with me."

"It's no problem, Thad", Sebastian told. "Like I said, I had fun and really interesting evening."

The council member hummed and turned on his seat, to take more comfortable position and grinned. "Well, you have been pretty gentleman this evening", he said and traveled his finger down Sebastian's shoulder to his biceps, biting his lower lip. "Would you want an award?"

The brunet's eyes widened comically wide and he turned to look at Thad slowly. It was their lucky that they were at traffic lights. "Thad… you-"

"Oh no", Thad stopped him and smirked. "I really ant to give you this award. And you're going to _enjoy_ it."

The traffic went green and Sebastian was sure that they broke the speed record to Dalton.

* * *

As soon as they were at Sebastian's dorm room, lucky enough to not seeing Trent anywhere, Sebastian started to lead the council member towards his bed not breaking their lip contact.

However, Thad broke their kiss with mischievous smirk and pushed Sebastian on bed. The brunet groaned and reached to grab the shorter boy's waist to pull him down on him. But Thad slapped the boy's hands away and shook his head. "Hands off", he told. "You are going to enjoy the show."

Sebastian cocked his eyebrow and smirked. "Oh, really?" he asked and laid down on the bed and crossed his hands behind his head. "Go ahead then. Do your strip tease."

Thad scoffed and tugged hem of his shirt. "Who said I am going to strip for you?" he asked and started to slide his shirt off, very, _very_ slowly and torturously. "Maybe I will just walk to bathroom and take the clothes off there, huh? Or maybe I will just leave you there, laying all bothered and go play Mario Kart with Jeff."

"Don't you dare", Sebastian told lowly and the boy just shrugged, grinning. "You want to try?" Thad asked.

"Shut up, get down here and kiss me", Sebastian told, seriously starting to get impatient. "Or I will rose up and rip your clothes apart…"

Thad gaped at him playfully. "You are not going to get any today, if you talk to me like that", he told, but took his shirt off and crawled on top of Sebastian, straddling over him.

Sebastian rose up a little so he was leaning on his hands and leaned closer. Their lips met in half way and the brunet almost sobbed in relief. He hadn't had chance to kiss Thad all day, too scared by the fact what his dad would have done to him. Or his brother.

Thad wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and the brunet could feel him smiling on the kiss. The council member pulled himself closer against the other boy's chest, tilting his head so the kiss would be more deeper.

Sebastian quickly wrapped his own arms around Thad's waist and groaned impatient. He used the opportunity to roll them over, so Thad was now under him laying on mattress. With this movement, their kiss also broke and the council member was left to blink dazedly at Sebastian's eyes.

Sebastian traveled his hands against Thad's sides and buried his face on the other boy's neck, inhaling his boyfriend's scent. "You know what is funny?"

"Y-yeah? N-no, what?" Thad muttered, too distracted by Sebastian's hands on his body. The brunet chuckled and kissed the council member's neck slightly and traveled all way up to his lips. "I am particularly doing this with one of my boss right now", he told.

Thad laughed and grinned, dreamily. "Hmmh? You like the idea of doing this with a boss?" he asked. Sebastian kissed his lips with a little pecks and hummed. "You have no idea…. I would have-"

Just that moment, Trent decided to walk in.

"Oh my dear Lord", the boy yelled and covered his eyes. Thad's face turned red and Sebastian just huffed annoyed.

"Umm… this is really, really not the thing what I would like to see. I don't want this picture to my dreams", Trent said and turned around. Thad pushed his boyfriend off of him and took his shirt on the floor, putting it on.

Sebastian whined a little bit disappointed and then fixed his gaze with Trent again. "Care to explain why you are interrupting the moment, Nixon?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Trent opened his eyes and scoffed. "This is my room too, you know", he said and rubbed back of his neck. "Oh the mental images… Anyway, Nick had something to talk with you so I kind of came here to took you to him", he continued.

Sebastian frowned, standing up from the bed. "What is it?"

Trent only shrugged. "I don't have any idea", he told and pointed at the door. "Come on", he said and walked out.

Sebastian turned to look at Thad, whose lips were still slightly swollen and shiny, hair messy and that adorable pink color on his cheeks. Thad turned to look at him and smiled. "Go on, we can catch this up later", he told and the brunet smiled. "Wait for me here", he told and kissed his cheek. "I'll be right back."

* * *

Sebastian closed the door behind himself and left Thad alone his and Trent's dorm room. The council member rocked back and forth a little and sighed. "This started well", he muttered and walked to desk, which he knew to be Sebastian's table.

He looked at all the stuff there and smiled amused. There was a picture of him and Sebastian, both had their tongues stuck out and their eyes awry. Next to their picture was a pretty girl with similar green eyes as Sebastian had and same brown hair, but with long curls. She was smiling and posing at the camera. Thad knew that it was Sebastian's little sister.

Thad had met her only two times and he also knew how adorable and sarcastic she was. He and Kurt would make good friends, Thad was sure of it.

Thad's eyes stopped at the small paper on Sebastian's table. It seemed to be letter. The council member felt bad when he took the letter in his hands and started to read it.

As he read further his eyes widened, tears started to rose there and also, there was an anger which build inside him. He red the parts of the letter.

"…_. I hope we will meet again…_

…_that night was amazing…_

_It is sad that you are doing this to your boyfriend, but…. It is life man ;)_

…_we should do it again…_

…_he is not enough for you anyway."_

The door cracked open and Sebastian walked in. "Okay, Nicholas Duval is the most sappiest and the most romantic guys who I have ever met. And I have talked to Blaine", the brunet chuckled. "You know what he is planning on Jeff's birthday? He is- Thad?"

The council member turned around and waved the letter. "What's this?" he asked his voice tight. Sebastian frowned and closed the door. "Umm? What? That paper?" he said and grinned: "I don't know… maybe one of my bad grades at test?"

The joke didn't dig in. Thad was breathing heavily. He managed to crack a small, but it was pure poison and anger, no fury, what Sebastian had ever seen from him.

"Sebastian", Thad started again and walked towards his boyfriend, motioning at the letter. "What. The Hell. Is. This?"

Sebastian huffed out a laughter. "What is with you? I don't know what you are talking about-"

"Bull shit!" Thad interrupted and shoved the paper to Sebastian. "Who the fuck is Fred?" he asked lowly. Sebastian tilted his head confused. "What on…" he started and looked at the letter in his hands, reading it.

"Oh shit…"

Thad laughed coldly. "So, I bet you had had a, umm… fancy and exciting night with him?" he said grinning madly, his smile didn't really reach his eyes. Then Thad's smiled dropped again, when Sebastian just stared at the letter, gaping.

Sebastian didn't know what to say. His thoughts were mess. Because this.. This letter wasn't his. He didn't even know any Fred named guy. No, he… This was just weird… This was horrible, to be honest. This was a freaking sick joke who someone decided to do. Someone who was jealous of-

The door slammed behind him and Sebastian snapped out of his thoughts. Thad had left the room. The brunet gritted his teeth and scrunched the letter throwing it away. "What the hell is going on?!"

* * *

**A/N: Shit happened. Well shit do happen and drama... But yeah :) What will our lovelies do? I don't know... and who the hell is Fred? :P**

**Six more chapters guys :)**

**Reviews~**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Late is late... and I am sorry... This week has been... well sad time to us all and I haven't been in the mood of writing. You guys know why so I am not going to talk about that ...**

**To the story then :)**

* * *

_**You Found Me**_

_**Chapter 15 - Tilt**_

* * *

"Thad! Wait!"

Thad choose to ignore the boy's yell, because… Why to bother? Like Sebastian hadn't done enough already. And now he, what? Wants to talk, explain?

"You know?" Thad said eventually and turned around. Sebastian stopped his walking and a good three meters away from Thad. The council member had this very smile, humorless and hurt on his face as he looked at the boy who supposed to be his boyfriend.

"I thought, I really thought that after what I went through after the summer", Thad said and shook his head. "You would have change…" he told, wincing how his voice broke at the end.

Sebastian frowned and shifted uncomfortably and helplessly. "Thad, I swear I don't have any idea what that was", the brunet told and took a small step forward. "This… This has to be a bad joke or something. Please, Thad just… why won't you believe me?"

Thad closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Why would, anyone in this school make such a horrible joke? What do you think we are?!" the council member asked loudly, his voice growing anger. "Do you think we are some kind of middle school students or in some fucking kinder garden, where everyone makes lame jokes on everything?!"

"What? That doesn't make any-"

"Because to me, this letter what I found from you room… which you didn't even throw away, doesn't seem a joke for me", Thad continued. Then he snorted: "And what was the thing you said, huh? 'Too long I have acted like the life was a big joke?'"

Sebastian winced at the quote of his own words.

"You know what, Smythe?" Thad started again. "Congratulations. You get your big fucking joke life back. Because we-" the council member motioned space between them. "-are through."

The brunet opened his mouth to say something. Or at least say something that Thad would stop his walking away.

"Thad-"

"Save it, Sebastian", the council member yelled and disappeared behind the corner.

* * *

"What the hell you did?!" Jeff yelled as he entered to cafeteria. Sebastian rose his head, his eyes widening at the sight of usually cheery boy looking so livid.

The blond boy slammed his palms on the table and actually whole dining room startled and turned to look and stare at him and Sebastian.

The brunet swallowed audible, not even daring to look at Jeff's eyes. He shifted uncomfortably and rubbed his other arm. "What are you-"

"Don't give me that bull shit!" Jeff snarled and slammed his fist again. "You broke him! You fucking promised to change and keep him safe from anything", the blond told and lowed his voice. "You said it yourself, you made mistake back then and wanted to change. Wanted to treasure him…"

Sebastian lowered his gaze on table, but end up flinch his eyes back to Jeff's, who slammed his fist back to table. "Then why? Why would you do that to him?" Jeff asked: "Thad is probably this school's honest, trustworthy and kindest student… Why would you do that?!"

"Jeff!"

The blond was pulled backwards and tried to struggle out of the tight grip. "Fucking- _Nick_! Let me go, I'm going punch the living hell out of him", the blond hissed and narrowed his eyes at Sebastian, who has stood up as well.

Nick tightened his grip around Jeff's waist and kept him on his space. "You are going to get into trouble, Jeff. Calm down, you can't just-"

"Hell I can't! And I will", Jeff snapped and looked at his boyfriend and then back at Sebastian. "You have underestimated me, _Smythe_. I am not some kind of weak prep school boy, the cheery one what I have acted… You are lucky that, Nick is here", he told and with that, struggled out of his boyfriend's grip.

With one last nasty look on Sebastian and even on Nick, Jeff dashed out of the dining room, leaving only uncomfortable silence after him.

Nick sighed and rubbed back of his neck, tiredly. Sebastian noticed black bags under his eyes.

"Nick-"

"Don't", the brunet stopped him. "Just, don't… You know, I am angry to you too", Nick told and looked at Sebastian with content face. "But I can control my anger… You are lucky that Dalton has punching bags downstairs."

* * *

"So", Wayne started and walked to Thad's room without knocking. The boy grinned at the sight of the council member taking pictures of him and Sebastian off of the wall and packing his bags. "Where are you going?"

"Don't care", Thad muttered and zipped his bag. He turned around and smiled sarcastically: "And then again, why should you care?"

Wayne closed the door and hummed. "That was one shit trick he did to you", the boy told, cocking his eyebrows. The council member snorted. "Again, why you care?"

Wayne smiled and shrugged. "True, why I care, that is the question, huh?" he hummed and then closed his eyes. "Why won't you come with me and my friend's today… Just hanging somewhere nearby the school?"

"Wait, wait", Thad said and rose his hands. "Are you suggesting me, to come with you and-"

"Harwood! Do you have anything better to do? Grieving over your jack ass boyfriend?" Wayne actually told amused. Thad snapped his mouth shut and looked away.

"Fine", Thad told and shrugged. _It doesn't matter anyway_.

* * *

"Doesn't make any sense", Sebastian muttered and bit his nail, while looking at the letter. He narrowed his eyes at all the thoughts he was having right now. Everything was a mess.

"Sebastian? You there?"

The boy sighed and turned around. "Yeah, come in", he told.

The door opened and Wes walked to the room, clearly avoiding the eye contact with the other boy. The brunet sighed and looked at Wes with bored expression. "You came here to hit me? Punch me? Or just shout at me?" he asked and stood up. "Go on. I'm ready."

Wes laughed dryly. "Yeah that would be easier", he mumbled and Sebastian frowned. "You are not going to punch me?" the brunet asked just slightly surprised. The Asian boy looked at him biting his lip. "No", he told shortly.

Sebastian cocked his eyebrows. "Then what-"

"Instead", Wes started and smiled sadly. "You can punch me. And you better do it well", he told seriously. Sebastian blinked.

Okay, Wes had finally gone mad. Like, seriously… Who comes to other boy's room and asks to get punched? That is suicidal.

"Umm… enlighten me a little", Sebastian told unsurely. "Why would you like to get punched… when it is clearly me who is the bad guy. Which is stupid because I don't have any idea who wrote-"

"Because I wrote it okay!" Wes told and looked at Sebastian. The brunet snapped his mouth shut and looked at him. "W-what?"

The Asian boy sighed and then looked suddenly so helpless. "I did it… I wrote that stupid letter, okay", he told.

"Why?" Sebastian asked, his voice trembling.

Wes looked at him blankly. _You should tell him the truth, right? He won't hate you if you do that. This deeper shit you can't be anymore._

"I don't know", Wes told.

_Lie._

"Maybe I am tired of being such a goody goody in this school? Tired of being role model? Model student? Tired of being-" _Fuck this_! "-Okay! Who am I kidding?! I was afraid, Sebastian!" Wes yelled. Sebastian narrowed his eyes.

"I was afraid who I really am. I was afraid to admit the reality… That I am in love with my fucking best friend, which is actually really pathetic if I might add", the Asian boy laughed coldly.

"I was afraid that everyone sees what kind of guy I am… What you would do, Sebastian? When everyone things you are so freaking cool, gathering around you and keeping you like a freaking star. Do you want just admit to them that it's fake? This role I have created in this school is fake", Wes told. He took a step forward and spread his arms.

"Come on punch me. I deserve it… Or would you rather-"

Then he was laying on the floor, hand on his cheek. Wes shut his eyes tightly, tears leaving them. Damn that hurt.

He swallowed and looked at Sebastian, smiling. "Thank you… I needed that", he mumbled. What he didn't expect, was that Sebastian actually kneeled in front of him and pulled him into hug.

"What- What are you-?!"

"Shut up, Montgomery", Sebastian hissed and pulled back, looking at Wes' face. "I know you didn't do this just by yourself, okay? You are not that kind of person… Someone forced you to do this, right?"

Wes bit his lower lip. "No."

_Lie_.

"_Don't_ lie to me, Wesley", Sebastian hissed and tightened the grip on his shoulders. "You didn't do this, I know it. Seriously, I know it. So please, tell me-"

"Isn't it obvious, Sebastian?" Wes asked. Then he shook his head. "Who is the one who keeps messing up with me? With you? With Thad?"

Sebastian looked as Wes cocked his eyebrows and right away, his eyes flashed in anger.

"That fucking piece of shit…"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness and shittyness... But like I said not in the mood, but got to update, right? :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Heyaaa~ :) I will say this quickly. Enjoy xD and try to ignore the errors because I wrote this in busy... :D Now I really have to go.**

**Enjoy and comment~**

**(I just say my warning, this chapter has cheesy moments, bamf!Jeff and something really... something... enjoy your time xD)**

* * *

_**You Found Me**_

_**Chapter 16 - We are okay**_

* * *

"So", Sebastian started and pinched bridge of his nose. He stood in front of Blaine and Kurt, who were cuddling on grass at Dalton's back yard. The scene was absolutely sickenly cute and the tall brunet couldn't help but narrow his eyes. "The thing what you are trying to say to me is, that you saw _**my**_ boyfriend drove somewhere off with another guy with motorbike. And this late?!"

"Yeah", Blaine told and nodded, stroking his fingers on Kurt's hair. The pale boy hummed and then opened his eyes to look up at Sebastian.

"Why didn't you stop them?!" Sebastian particularly yelled his voice full of panic. Kurt rolled his eyes and rose up on sitting position. "Well _excuse me_", he started. "But we thought it was you", he told and Blaine nodded apologetically.

Sebastian felt his right eye switch. He gave content smile, which Kurt and Blaine both noted really creepy, and closed his eyes. "Do I actually look that kind of person who drives _a freaking motorbike_?!"

Blaine and Kurt both tilted their heads and looked at him up and down.

"No", Sebastian told firmly. "Don't you dare to even answer that", he told and with one last look at the couple, he turned around and dashed back to school.

* * *

"One more", Thad muttered and showed his empty glass. Wayne rose his eyebrows in surprise and then turned to look at his other friends with small grin. "Well, you sure do drink a lot, Harwood", he chuckled lowly and took the empty glass.

Thad shot him annoyed look and sneered. "Well what do you expect?" he asked and leaned on tree and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "My boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend right now, is being an asshole", then he blinked and rose his eyebrows. "actually, he is being his old self right now", Wayne heard him mutter.

The copper haired boy drank his shot down and moved slowly next to Thad, who had now his other hand resting on grass and he was watching up to the sky.

They were about half hour away from Dalton, at park just hanging around with Wayne's friends, who had pretty much as low reputation at school as Wayne had himself. So, Thad definitely stood out of the group, since his own reputation was pretty high.

Wayne reached to grab Thad's hand, but the boy yanked it away. "You know", Thad started and turned to look at Wayne, his eyebrows risen. "I am not that drunk or wasted that you can take advance of me", he told and Wayne tilted his head slightly amused. "Oh yeah?"

Thad closed his eyes and gave a small smile. "Yeah", he told and sighed. He looked around at the teenager group and smiled little more. "This is your world huh?" he asked.

Wayne blinked and looked around. There was teenagers drinking, laughing and cracking bad jokes to each other. They were cursing and joking about school and its teachers and other students. The copper haired boy frowned and smiled sadly. "Yeah… I guess", he told and looked away.

Thad bit his lower lip and looked at Wayne, curiously. "What's with that face?" he asked.

* * *

"What do _you_ want?" Jeff asked and crossed his arms in front of his chest, narrowing his lovely (Yes, Sebastian had to admit the color was indeed lovely) brown colored eyes.

Sebastian actually flinched at the look, because even Jeff was sweet and cheery and really bright person, he could be really scary if he wanted to. Like he had demon and angel side.

The brunet gave a crooked smile and looked over Jeff's shoulder. "Where's Nick?" he asked. The blond let out a scoff and sighed. "Not that is your business really", he started and closed his eyes. "But he had emergency meeting with football team… He is coming back later though."

Sebastian nodded slowly.

The blond teen looked at him with bored expression. "Was that what you wanted?" he asked. Sebastian looked at him again and noticed now Jeff's tired eyes and black bags under them. "No… no", he told and ran his hand through his hair. "It's about Thad…"

* * *

Wayne snorted. "This face you mean?" he said quietly and shook his head. "This is face of the boy, who has been nothing but a damn disappointment to his parents."

Thad opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it feeling slightly embarrassed. "Umm", he said and shook his head, looking down on his lap. "I'm… sorry?"

The copper haired boy shook his own head. "Why are you apologizing, Harwood?" he asked, with cocked eyebrow. "It's not your fault that you are fucking top of the menu of this school. It's not your fault that you are straight A-student, with amazing rich boyfriend. It's also not your fault that you are at council and you have all the teachers on your side… Also it's not your fault that your life is dancing on roses and-"

Wayne's rambling stopped as he felt pretty hard smack behind his head. He turned to look at Thad, who watched at him with narrowed eyes. "Are you done?" he asked and gave an angry look. "I didn't ask you about me, because I am well aware of my own life", he told and lowered his hand.

They fell silent. Until Thad opened his mouth again. "I am pretty sure that your parents don't think like that", he told. Wayne laughed out coldly. "And this is coming from the boy whose parents gives him what ever he wants", he sneered.

Thad choose to ignore that. "Have they said that to you?" he asked and cocked his eyebrow. Wayne didn't answer. The council member turned to look at Wayne. "Have they?"

"They don't have to say it, okay?" he told. "I saw it from their faces… But you know? It's my world and my life. Being part of the group with low reputation and low grades… not able to go to college… ruin everyone's life… This", Wayne gestured around the park. "is my world."

Thad looked slightly sadly at Wayne. He felt angry for him and he could also feel this boy's, who has been annoying towards him and couple of his friends for a year, pain. He looked around at the park, where Wayne's hand gestured. "It doesn't have to be", he told quietly.

Wayne looked at him with surprised look. "What?"

* * *

"I will rip his throat open", Jeff snarled, keeping his fingers occupied around the bracelet he had around his wrist, which Nick gave him at their one year anniversary. The blond looked at Sebastian with sad look. "I-I'm sorry, Bas", he told quietly. The brunet shook his head and gave a small smile. "It's okay."

"No", Jeff groaned and collapsed on the bed. "I haven't slept for days and I seriously let you be the victim of my anger", he told.

"Why haven't you slept?" Sebastian asked and frowned, slightly worried. He had also noticed Nick's bags under his eyes. And not only Jeff's tired looking features, the blond had lose a little bit weight.

Jeff let out a snort. "Problems at home", the blond said. "And this time, the problems does not involve my sexuality", he tried to joke, but it was lame. "So I have been a little bit down and… well I was angry to you, because that would have been really shit thing to do at him, you know?"

Sebastian chuckled a little and nodded.

* * *

"This doesn't have to be your world, Wayne", Thad repeated and was now kneeling in front of the copper haired teenager. "You, I would have never believed that I say this, but you are better person than this, Wayne. This is not you, okay? Anything what you have done hasn't been you, the real you."

Thad spoke with so serious tone and there was that reassuring light in his eyes, so Wayne had hard time to not look at those eyes. He couldn't believe that he wanted to hurt this boy by the worst way ever. Which he already did.

"You don't mean that", Wayne told quietly, still not looking away. "Yes, I do, Wayne", Thad told firmly and took the copper haired boy's hands between his owns. It hurt to see Thad smile at him. It hurt so much that Wayne couldn't look at him anymore.

"No, you don't!" he told and yanked his hands away. "I-I don't even deserve those words you say! I don't deserve anything because I have already ruined everything… I have already hurt the person I feel for…"

Thad narrowed his eyes and shook his head in disbelief, letting out a small laugh. "Wayne… you are being ridiculous…" he told and moved closer. "You can't say those words to yourself. Stop being so hard on yourself and-"

_I can't take this anymore! _Wayne thought in panic. He stood up quickly and gripped handful of his hair. "Stop, stop, _stop_! Just", the copper haired boy started and sighed shakily. "stop, please Thad… Don't say anything what you will regret."

Thad stood up also and frowned. "Why would I regret the truth?" he asked confused. He was blinking innocently, which was half because of the alcohol in his system and other half he just didn't get it.

"Because", Wayne said and sighed. _This is it then… He will hate you even more he already did. You will literally let him go now, _the boy thought and then chuckled lowly. "There is no Fred…"

* * *

"You will not steal my car!" Nick said as Sebastian stood in front of him his hand offered for the keys. The taller brunet growled. "This is about Thad… Besides, I will not steal it", he started and looked at Jeff who continued: "He will borrow it, honey."

Nick turned to look at Jeff and sighed. "I have no gas in it", he muttered. Sebastian snorted. "You just don't want me to borrow it", he told and crossed his arms. Nick narrowed his eyes. "No, I will have no gas… Besides", he started and pointed behind himself.

"I am pretty sure that this _not-so-mysterious _motorbike dude is right now at his usual place", Nick told. Jeff's face fell. "And you couldn't say this before because…?" he asked from his boyfriend. Jeff swore that Nick was being more stupid than he usually was himself. Even Nick should be the smart one in this relationship.

"Well I am sorry!" Nick told frustrated and rubbed his forehead. "Half hour to that way and you will be able to find them", the brunet told and grabbed Jeff's elbow and patted Sebastian's shoulder. "Hope you find them, Sebastian", he called and started to walk towards the school building, dragging his boyfriend with him.

"Wha-what?! _Nick_", Jeff said surprised and looked at Sebastian who started to walk other way. "I wanted to go with him and kick someone's ass", he whined. Actually whined.

Nick rolled his eyes and stopped, taking both Jeff's shoulders. "You are barely standing, since we both haven't slept in a freaking week. So we are taking a long hot shower, start a movie marathon, eat popcorn and Ben & Jerry's ice cream and cuddle on our beds until we fall in sleep, _Capiche_?"

Jeff stared at his boyfriend and cracked a tired and dreamy smile. "Okay", he told.

* * *

Thad's eyes widened in slow motion. "What?" he asked with shaky voice. He seriously hoped he had heard wrong.

"I-I mean there is but… he is… _history _you know", Wayne told and then looked at Thad again. "That letter is two years old and… It wasn't meant for you originally… It's the letter _I _got one day."

The council member felt his knees shook. "So-so the thing what you are trying to say", he started carefully. "Sebastian… this is all a mistake? _You _did this? You make me walk out of Dalton to here with these… these _people? _What is wrong with you?!" the boy screamed and he got couple of teenagers attention. He didn't care thought. He was angry, like seriously furious now.

"I can't believe I said those things to Sebastian… I can't believe you made me break up with him and yet I said those things about you! Those nice things about you, what the hell Wayne?!" Thad yelled and ran his hand through his hair. "Why would you do that, Wayne?!"

"I was jealous, Thad!" Wayne yelled back, not caring the curious gazes on them. Thad snorted at him and crossed his arms, but didn't say anything. He only shook his head in disbelief.

"Like I said", Wayne said again. "I was jealous because of your reputation-"

"Oh come on now, Wayne", Thad told, clearly not believing him. Wayne shook his head firmly. "Let me finish", he told and sighed: "I was jealous to you and to Wes… Your life has been dancing on roses and everything went so well to you… A's from all tests… Every freaking new student always talking with you, every person always gathering around you guys. You were so popular and particularly, because you are the council, you were the fucking _cream _of the Dalton."

Wayne took a deep breath and was relieved and Thad didn't look as angry anymore as he did earlier. But he sure looked annoyed. "So I thought… If I start dating you, I would get my reputation up… Then something went really wrong with Wes and… Then Sebastian, he happened", Wayne continued and sighed. "He just came out of nowhere, immediately danced into popularity and started to date you. I thought, it wouldn't be that easy… But was it?"

That was not a question, Thad knew. Wayne fell silent.

"In high school", Thad started. "It's not… everything is not about reputation, Wayne… It's not important", he told and rubbed his temples, looking tired. He gave a hard look to Wayne, who knew he deserved it. "All these things you did… you did wrong."

Wayne bit his lower lip. He knew he did wrong.

"But", Thad said again and Wayne looked up. He was surprised that he found Thad smiling gently. "I think I can forgive you… I am not that kind of person who stays mad long…"

"But what about Sebastian when he arrived?" Wayne couldn't help but ask, because he was sure that Thad was fuming those first two weeks.

Thad chuckled. "I am Wes' friend… His acting talents are contagious", he told and winked. Wayne managed to crack small smile. "But you must do me a favor", the council member told and Wayne had to agree that he had a point. He should do a favor for him after all this. "Anything."

Thad worried his lower lip and took a step forward. "We have three and half months school left. It's my senior year, but yours not", he told and kept walking. "You promise me, that you will work your ass of these days and get your grades up. You will leave this group and start studying, Wayne… You are better than these guys", Thad continued.

"Thad", Wayne started. "I- I really want to promise you that, but I don't know if I can-"

"You can", Thad said firmly and took Wayne's hands in his and looked up in his eyes. "Because I will be your personal tutor those days."

"I don't deserve-"

"Oh my God, stop saying that", Thad laughed and grinned. "You know, there was once a person, who acted like the life was a big joke for him. You know what happened?"

Wayne shook his head. "What?"

"He made a change… And now, he is the most amazing guy who I have ever met… and talked… and dated…"

* * *

Sebastian cursed every fucking branch he almost fell for. He kicked the rocks and stones out of his way and his mind was fuming with rage. He wanted to kick Wayne's ass. He wanted to punch the life out of him.

He looked around and then his watch. Sebastian cursed and started running forward. It was getting dark and Thad was out there with Wayne and probably his weird, drunk ass friends.

Soon enough, he heard laughing towards him and soon he also spotted bunch of teenagers there, drinking and joking around. The brunet growled and narrowed his eyes. He stopped walking and looked around. Thad wasn't on his right side nor in front of him.

Sebastian's eyes spotted the motorbike. Then he spotted Thad and his eyes filled with tears of relief. Then he spotted Wayne himself and there was anger.

"Hey!" he called.

* * *

Thad turned around and a huge smile spread across his lips. He wanted to run across the grass and jump on Sebastian and hug the life out of him, but huge part of him wanted to stay with Wayne right now. Because Sebastian looked furious.

"_You son of a bitch!" _Sebastian snarled and was just about to punch at Wayne on his face, but Thad was just able to move his own hand in front of the punch and the face.

"Shit, Thad", Sebastian started and take a look at Thad's hand, which was red from the punch. The council member wheezed. "Doesn't hurt, no worries", Thad laughed and then waved the pain away. Then he looked at Sebastian, happily and hugged him. "I'm sorry", he muttered.

Sebastian shook his head. "Don't… don't worry about that", he told and kissed Thad's hair. "I am- I am so glad you are okay", he told, hating how his voice broke at the end.

Thad pulled away a little and giggled. "Oh my God, you are crying", he told and rose his hands each side of the taller teen's face. He brushed the tears off with his thumb and leaned up to kiss him. "I am okay, I am okay…"

"We, Thad", Sebastian told. "_We_ are okay."

* * *

**A/N... oh my god... one more chapter before the epilogue O_O We are almost done here!**

**and reviews makes me update faster :D hopefully...**

**next chapter will be here maybe this weekend if I am not busy :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: And here we go :) The final chapter, which make me happy and sad at the same time :) Sure we have an epilogue but... it is short after all :D**

**Have a nice time of reading this :)**

* * *

_**You Found Me**_

_**Chapter 17 - Almost There**_

* * *

There was a light knock on the Warbler's rehearsal room's door, which caused Wes almost jump out of his shoes. Even the knock indeed was light. He turned around, frowning and sighed, seeing Thad standing there.

"Hey", Thad said with small voice and smiling. It was weird to act like this, like so awkward in front of your best friend.

Wes managed a small smile, which didn't reach his eyes. "Hi", he told. Then there was an awkward silence. The Asian boy turned back to council table and flipping through the papers there.

Thad rubbed his other hand, which had bandage around it. Sebastian's punch had been pretty hard, even Thad tried to deny it. He walked inside the room. "So… How are you?"

Wes closed his eyes and didn't turn around to look at his friend. "You don't have to be so kind to be, Thad", he sighed. "You know, very well that I did something, absolutely ridiculously stupid and almost-"

"Wes", Thad interrupted. "I know what you did… Sebastian told. Then I asked the same question from Richard and David", he told and shrugged, taking few steps forward, looking down on his shoes. "And you know me, I am really calm person most of the time… so I forgive you."

Wes laughed in shock and now turned to look at him. "You've got to be kidding me?" he said. Thad shook his head. "No, I really am not. Because, you are my best friend and kind of my other big brother and I- _Woah_!" he exclaimed and his hand flew in front of his mouth. "What the hell happened to your eye?"

There was a large black bruise on Wes' left temple. He was happy enough that his eye wasn't swollen shut. It was just a bruise, but very visible to say at least.

The Asian boy blinked, ignoring the fact that Thad actually swore, and smiled sheepishly. "Your boyfriend happened", he told and Thad's eyes widened. "Sebastian did this? Oh my God, he is in big trouble! I will not accept that-"

"I asked for it, Thad", Wes interrupted and tried to calm his friend down. The other council member's eyes couldn't widen more. "_What_?" he asked with high pitched tone. "We-Wes… Are you suicidal or something?"

Wes gave him deadpanned look. "I might be", he muttered and shook his head. "I deserved it, don't worry. Everything is fine", he assured and patted Thad's shoulder.

Thad nodded slowly and rubbed his temple. "Well, actually I totally understand you", he started. Seeing Wes' confused face, he enlightened him. "Why you did, what you did."

Wes blinked few more times. "You mean…. you understand why I almost ruined the best thing of your life, just because I wanted to protect myself from nothing?"

Thad nodded.

"You've got to enlighten me more, will you?" Wes said slowly and shifted his weight on left leg.

There was small, but evil grin on Thad's face. "Because it's David", he told simply and shrugged. "I mean, who wants to date David in public?" he continued. Wes looked at him in disbelief, but a smile made its way slowly on his lips and he let out a small laugh. He opened his mouth to say something, until-

"I am so glad that two of my best friend's are talking rubbish about me."

Thad yelped and turned to look at the door. David, himself was leaning on the doorframe, shaking his head disapprovingly at his friend and boyfriend. "I am so hurt now", he mock whispered, sniffling and turning away.

Thad turned to look at Wes, who rolled his eyes and turned back to council table. Then Thad patted Wes' shoulder: "Okay, see you and your drama queen boyfriend later. I have something to do."

* * *

"My poor virgin eyes", Kurt muttered as he, Blaine, Nick, Jeff along with Sebastian

were sitting outside at garden. Because the day was bright, they took it a good opportunity to lay on grass and study outside.

Nick rolled his eyes and rose his head from his Biology book. His final test was tomorrow and he wanted to study. Hard. Even though, he was probably the best student at Biology from Dalton's seniors. So basically he didn't even have to read in it.

"No, seriously", Kurt whined and looked at Blaine, who had this amused smile on his face. "I will never live with this sight. It's painted in my brains."

Jeff slammed his Chemistry book shut and smiled sarcastically. "First of all, Hummel", he started. "You need to learn to knock other's doors, okay. You can't just walk in like that, if you had knocked your brain wouldn't be so _damaged _right now", he opened his book again. "And second, can you please be quiet. Because I don't get this subject at all… I mean", Jeff narrowed his eyes. "What the _hell_ is that?"

Nick leaned to look at his boyfriend's book. "That, my love, is one of the most important chemical elements."

Jeff blinked. "Where on Earth I need this information? I mean, do I have to start count the elements while I am doing _pilés_ at Dance Academy?" he asked.

Blaine shook his head at the couple and turned to look at Sebastian who was really focused on his calculus book. "Hey", he said, just to get the brunet's attention. Sebastian rose his finger up, motioning Blaine to wait a second. Then he looked up at him, with questionably look.

"Where's Thad?"

Sebastian shrugged and bit his pen. "Probably helping Wayne to study", he told and turned back to his book.

"What?" Blaine asked with wide eyes. The brunet sighed and waved his pen, making small marks on his book. "Since his tests are already done, because he is a book worm", he started and looked at Blaine again. "He helps Wayne to study."

"No, no, no", Blaine said again. "I know his test are over, and he did pretty well… But, _Wayne_? Seriously?"

"Yeah", Sebastian told and took his notebook, clearly not even paying his full attention at his friends. "They made a deal and Wayne is, pretty much one of Thad's best buddies right now… well, not really. But close one."

* * *

"Do you have brains at all?" Thad asked, rubbing his temples sticking one of stickers at Wayne's face. It was kind of the thing: you answer wrong and you got sticker on your face. Wayne's right cheek was full of them already.

The copper haired boy mock gasped. "I am really offended", he muttered. Then he turned his attention back to History book.

"So", Thad started again and leaned a little bit closer. If this study sessions had happened few days earlier, Wayne would have jumped on Thad. But he wasn't so attracted to him anymore. Sure, he thought the Hispanic boy was really gorgeous, because that would never change, but Wayne thought him as friend more than a crush.

"Pearl Harbor… Remember anything from it?" Thad asked and looked at Wayne, while covering some of the answers of the book.

Wayne smiled sheepishly. "No", he answered. "Wait! It's a… war?" he guessed. Thad narrowed his eyes. "Is that an answer or a guess?" he asked.

"Guess", Wayne told.

"Wrong answer", Thad told and slammed one more sticker on Wayne, but this time in front of his mouth. "Why don't you just listen when I read this and then I take that sticker from your mouth, okay?"

Wayne rolled his eyes, but leaned on table and listened as Thad read: "At the 7th of December, Japan attacked to Pearl Harbor and damaged United States' Pacific Ocean's navy. At least over two thousand people died. And when this blow happened, what United States decided to do? Or where United States decided to join?"

Thad took the sticker off of Wayne's mouth and let the boy answer. The copper haired boy frowned and burse his lips. "Wait, you told me this a while ago…" he muttered and closed his eyes to focus. "Aha! United States decided to join to Second World war, right?"

The council member sighed in relief. "Thank God!" he exclaimed. "That is correct answer, for once. Can you tell anything else?"

Wayne grinned. "I remember, that Japan lost at least thirty planes… and that time, United States' president was Roosevelt, and he called that day something like "The day of Dishonour" and then they announced the war against Japan."

"Oh my God, I am good teacher", Thad breathed. Wayne let out a laugh and smacked Thad lightly on his shoulder.

* * *

"So, how did the study session go?" Sebastian asked, smiling as Thad arrived to dining room. The council member smiled, noticing that he and Sebastian were sitting alone at their usual table. Well, the clock wasn't so much yet.

"It went well", he told and shrugged: "Expect it took at least half hour to get him understand what does _rot _mean."

Sebastian chuckled and offered his hand, motioning Thad to sit on his lap. The council member rose his eyebrows. "There is chairs too, you know?" he pointed out. Sebastian smirked: "I know. But I thought you would prefer my lap more. It's more comfortable than chair."

"Well", Thad said thoughtfully and Sebastian's face fell. The council member sniggered, but dropped himself on his boyfriend's lap. "Wow, you are right", he told and blinked, leaning to give peck on Sebastian's cheek. "It is more comfortable."

Sebastian chuckled and snaked his hands around Thad's waist. "Told you", he hummed and kissed his boyfriend's neck. "Comfortable than any other surfaces", he told and kissed his cheek.

"Oh my God, you two", Wes laughed as he arrived to the table, David right behind him. The brunet turned to look at them, blinking as Thad rolled his eyes. "This is public place. Don't make out."

Sebastian cocked his eyebrow. "Challenge accepted", he told, but gave up as Thad didn't pay any attention at him. "Fine, you know what", the brunet said. "You own me at evening."

Thad winked and stood up from Sebastian's lap and sat next to him. "Thanks for the mental images, guys", David sighed. Wes blinked and looked at him. "You know, you don't have to think about it, right?"

The darker boy chuckled in shock. "That is impossible", he told, earning a slap behind his head. David shot him a look, but Wes ignored it with sweet and innocent smile and turned to look at Thad. "Has the letter came already?"

Thad took a bite from his carrot and leaned on his elbows. "Nope", he told, emphasizing last syllable. Then he swallowed and pointed Wes with the carrot. "You know?" he started. "I am being very positive by the fact, that I don't get the acceptance letter."

"You stop right there", Wes told and held his hand up. "Tell me one reason, why wouldn't you get that University in Chicago? One reason, Thad."

Thad opened his mouth, but then closed it realizing that he didn't get any reasons in his mind. "Well", he started. "You know… That…" Thad noticed the smug smirk on Wes' face and scoffed. "Okay, fine! You won."

"Hands down", Wes told and drank his coffee. Thad stuck his tongue out: "What about you?"

Wes grinned. "Not yet, but I am not worried", he told and shrugged. "My grades are awesome, I am council's head, I have lots and lots of friends", he listed and Thad had to rose his eyebrows amused, exchanging a look with Sebastian and David. "My voice is flawless, I am a great leader and I have amazing boyfriend", he pecked David's lips. "So, nope. I am not worried or nervous. Definitely not nervous, I am never nervous! Damn I need more coffee."

With that Wes left to get himself more coffee, leaving Sebastian, Thad and David looking after him. Sebastian turned back to David. "So is he-"

"Yes", David told and chuckled. "He is so nervous and worried that he will apoplexy himself sooner or later."

* * *

_**2 and half months later**_

The graduation was coming up. Everything to this day, has went so well. The Warbler's won Nationals, which was a huge surprise to them all. They haven't ever been so successful at choir competitions. It was a shock and the boys pretty much celebrated whole weekend.

The study sessions with Wayne went well. The copper haired boy had rose his average value and he noticed, that he just had to study to get great grades. Well, that is pretty obvious, but…

Wayne stopped hanging around with his old friends, which caused him to change his whole style, stop smoking and drinking and seriously focus on his school work. The most surprising thing was, that Wayne actually started to hang out with Nick, which led him to hang out with football team too. The coach had promised him a place at the team next year and Wayne couldn't be happier.

Jeff got his acceptance letter to L.A, California State University and he was pretty much flying in cloud nine. He was so close to get his dream come true. Sure there was a dark side, since Nick got his own acceptance letter to New York, they were apart. But they promised each other to get it work, even it would be hard.

It figured out as much, that Kurt and Blaine were moving at New York together obviously. Kurt, sure he got an acceptance letter from NYADA but to surprise Blaine and all of his friends, even his family he didn't want to go there. Instead he accepted the place at University where he would study fashion and history.

Blaine didn't want to go at University. Instead of that, his parents finally accepted his studies with music and his dream to come a stage performer.

NYADA's decision makers finally put Wes out of his own misery and accepted him there. Thad was sure his ears were still ringing from Wes' yell. He just ran (late) at the final Warbler's rehearsal and caused them all look at him with wide eyes, when he announced his acceptation to NYADA.

Now it was only Thad himself, Sebastian and David waiting the letters. They were frustrated.

* * *

The Dalton's yard was full of gathering and graduated students, with their blue and red cloaks on. Their parents and other relatives congratulating them and giving flowers and presents, maybe taking some pictures.

The Warbler's decided to take one group picture of them, just to give some memories to them all. Because who knows, maybe they don't see each other anymore.

Thad groaned and leaned his forehead against Sebastian's chest. The brunet chuckled and patted his boyfriend's head. Thad mumbled something on Sebastian's cloak, which caused the taller boy chuckle. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Thad tilted his head up and pouted. "It's so unfair", he told and sighed. "You are going to Chicago to study some law, while my acceptance letter is missing. David is going to New York with Nick and Wes and those two love birds", he told and pointed at Kurt and Blaine, with the hazel eyed boy's family. "Jeff is half miserable his and Nick's separation but same time half happy because of his dream come true."

Thad took a deep breath. "I am going to die by not doing a single, because apparently I am not good enough to study literature and journalism. I am going to stay at our apartment and tame some emus… or cats… Oh my God, Sebastian! I am going to be crazy cat woman, but with male form!"

Sebastian blinked at his boyfriend and huffed out a laugh. "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked, shaking his head. He brushed his hand over Thad's cheekbone and tilted his head. "You are going to get the letter, sooner or later. But it will come, just watch it."

Thad hummed under his breath and Sebastian knew he wasn't believing him as much as he should. The brunet leaned down and captured the former council member's lips on his, by the surprise. "Believe me, it's an order", he told playfully. Thad giggled and nodded: "Sure then."

Before the kiss couldn't get any further, Thad was yanked away from Sebastian by his brother. "Get your hands off of my littler brother", Tyler told, with cocked eyebrow. Thad groaned and yanked himself away from his brother's grip. "Get your hands off me. You ruined my kiss."

"Of course I did", Tyler scoffed. "I particularly saved your dignity-"

"What dignity?" Thad muttered under his breath, rubbing his temples.

"-and saved your mouth from that horrible, horrible boy who would have ruined your big day, called GRADUATION, by ruining your lips and because of that you can't talk anymore because you are particularly flying in cloud nine and-"

"You don't make any sense, Tyler", Thad interrupted and sighed. "Was there something you seriously wanted to tell me? Like death serious?" he asked and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Tyler opened his mouth and grinned. "Oh yeah", he told and took something under his jacket. "Your letter came."

Thad's eyes widened and he yanked the letter away from his brother. "Oh my God, oh my God", he chanted and tried to open the letter, with no shaky hands, which was basically impossible. "It came today?"

"Nah", Tyler said and shrugged. "Maybe a week ago."

Thad stopped his attempt to open the letter and turned to look at his brother, very slowly. He could feel his right eye switch slightly and from corner of his eyes, Thad saw how Sebastian moved maybe half meters away from him. He could feel his anger.

"Say that again", Thad said gently and closed his eyes. Tyler grinned smugly. "It came a week ago."

Thad took a deep breath. "You know", he started with gentle tone. "I am _this _close to run inside the Dalton, break the corridors showcase and took that antique musket there and shoot your brains _out_", Thad told his voce rising at the end. Tyler made sarcastic _eep_ voice and walked away.

Thad took a deep breath to calm himself down, muttering and cursing his brother under his breath. Then he turned to look at Sebastian, who clearly tried to hide his smile and amusement. "Now, shall we open this", the shorter boy said, rolling his eyes at the happening.

Sebastian nodded and made the gesture with his hand, walking now closer and placed his hands on Thad's shoulders and showed that way, that whatever happens he would be there with him.

Thad opened the letter and took the paper out quickly, but not looking at it immediately. Instead of that, he turned the text side in front of Sebastian's face and his eyes. "Y-you read it… I can't."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and took the paper, hugging Thad against his chest, so the shorter boy's face was buried in his chest. The brunet looked at the paper through and focusing its words. He blinked and slowly, patted Thad's shoulder.

"What?" Thad asked, his eyes that it would be absolutely impossible. Sebastian nodded and gave the letter to his boyfriend. Thad took the letter and red it.

"Oh. My. God", Thad breathed and looked up at Sebastian's smiling face. "I did it", the former council member said with hint of disbelief in his voice.

"You did it", Sebastian said nodding. Thad smiled brightly and squealed happily and with excitement. "I did it, I did it! Holy shit!" he exclaimed and jumped on Sebastian, who took him openly against. Thad threw his hands around Sebastian's neck and jumped up so his legs were around the taller boy's waist and kissed him quickly but with passion.

"We are going to Chicago", Thad breathed and nuzzled his nose against Sebastian's. "We are going to live together at Chicago", he told, like he wasn't even believing it by himself.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, now I just want to say. Thank YOU! Thank you for all the readers and all the reviews I have received from you guys :) It makes me really happy to know that you liked this and really stand to read this story :) Thank you thank you thank you~**

**oh, and stay tuned okay? ;) Like I said, there will be an epilogue after all. Plus, I have stories to come up with too! :) and read Flower Petals if you like Niff, there you have Niff, Wevid, Klaine and Thadbastian~ But mainly Niff :)**

**Next: EPILOGUE**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: And here we have an Epilogue :)**

**(longer author's note at the end)**

* * *

_**You Found Me**_

_**Epilogue**_

* * *

"Book down, Harwood", Sebastian called from the water. "You are being a total master of boredom right now!"

Thad rose his face from the book and cocked his eyebrow. Then he flashed a sarcastic smile: "The master of boredom wants a good job in the future. So, no thank you."

Thad rolled his eyes at Sebastian, who made a pouting face and dropped himself sitting on water with cross legged. The Hispanic boy looked back to his book and laid on his back. "You really are a child, aren't you?" he muttered under his breath and was soon so focused to the book that nothing couldn't disturb him.

Expect…

"But it's Florida, Thad!" Sebastian exclaimed, now hovering over his boyfriend, water dripping down from his hair on Thad's face. The other boy yelped and his hand flew on his chest. "Don't do that", he hissed, taking a deep breath.

Sebastian ignored him and yanked the book away and threw it somewhere. Thad looked after the book with wide eyes, gaping and then turned to look at Sebastian. "You _jerk_", he told slowly and blinked slowly.

Sebastian grinned smugly. The shorter boy shook his head disapprovingly and laid down. "If you tried to get me into water like that", he started and closed his eyes. "You failed miserably."

Sebastian hummed and Thad saw from the corner of his yes as he rose up. The brunet crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, thoughtfully. "Did I really?"

Thad snorted but didn't say anything. Now when his book was, who knows where, he wanted to enjoy the cloudless sky and the sun, which was shining right above them and the beach.

Then, out of no where, Thad made a high pitched yelp as he felt himself scooped up on Sebastian's shoulder as the brunet ran into the water. The other people at the beach looked at them with curious and amused looks as Sebastian threw Thad in the water.

The brunet doubled over as he laughed at his boyfriend's horrified face, when he broke the surface. Thad spluttered and coughed the water out of his mouth and looked at Sebastian. "You didn't-"

"Oh but I did", Sebastian laughed and crossed his arms. He tilted his head. "Aww, you look cute your hair down and messed up with the water", he told and Thad whined: "You don't have any idea how long I styled it."

"I swear to God, if you spent time or talk with Kurt one more time", Sebastian joked. "You are going to turn into him."

Thad huffed and walked past Sebastian, trying to get back to land and out of the water. He felt a hand around his wrist and stopped. Sebastian blinked and watched as his boyfriend turned to look at him with mischievous grin.

Then, the next thing what he felt or noticed, he was thrown into water over Thad's shoulder. Sebastian blinked and looked at his giggling boyfriend dumbfounded. "What the hell was that?" he asked, just slightly shocked. He could have died. By the hand of his short, like Blaine _short_ boyfriend.

"I happen to spent time and talk with Wes too", Thad managed between giggling. Sebastian took a calming breath and tried really hard to ignore the fact that his boyfriend used self protection against him, while he stood up with slightly shaking legs. "Oh you are so going down."

Thad stopped laughing, when he noted the seriousness in Sebastian's tone. He frowned at him and the brunet tilted his head just a little to the side, smiling evilly. That face couldn't mean anything else but…

"Oh shit", Thad breathed, with wide eyes. And then many things happened once: Sebastian lunged forward with open arms, Thad screamed (like really screamed, that he was sure the whole beach heard and started to pay attention at them) and blocked the 'attack' with a laugh as Sebastian fell on water and the Hispanic boy ran away.

"Oh no you don't", Sebastian called amused and stood up quickly, running after his boyfriend towards the land.

* * *

Thad ran through the beach and towards the cliffs, looking behind himself just part of him confused that Sebastian didn't follow him. He shrugged it off and stopped behind the huge stone, taking a deep breath since he was out of it because of all the running.

"Oh Thaddy, Thaddy, _Thaddy_", Sebastian chirped with tenor voice and Thad bit his lower lip to stop himself from laughing. "Come out where ever you are", the brunet continued.

Then there was a silence. Thad licked his lips and peeked behind the stone if he could see his boyfriend anywhere. Nope, nothing. The Hispanic boy blinked and walked from behind the stone, fully. "Umm-"

The sentence didn't get to finish, when Thad was yanked back against the chest.

"I got you", Sebastian grinned, smugly and kissed his boyfriend's neck. Thad squirmed as the brunet's breath tickled his ear.

Thad sighed dramatically. "Oh, you found me", he told and blinked innocently, tilting his head back to look at Sebastian's face. He placed a kiss on his jaw. Sebastian smiled and kissed his lips.

"I found you."

* * *

_**THE END**_

* * *

**A/N: And here we end it. With really cliche ending to say at least, but I don't CAREEEE! Because it is done, finally :) **

**Thank you so much for all the readers(again) Thank you for those, who had been reading this since the very start of the journey :) I want to thank all of you, by being patient with me when I haven't kept my promises and updated this even I had promised :) But you trusted me enough that you were with me and this story at the end.**

**But the story is done now and our Thad is happy with his Sebastian and the puzzle is completed~**

**Thank you thank you thank you :') **

**and there is new story coming this month :D The story's name is **_Blank _**and it is also mostly Thadbastian story but the main thing is all the Warbler's. and i should warn that it is not a love story with side of tragedy... totally opposite ;)**

**But have a preview down here:**

* * *

**_Upcoming story's preview:_**

_Mrs. McNally smiled and nodded. "So, Sebastian", she started again and repeated the question: "You want to talk about it?"_

_"It?"_

_"The events that day, Sebastian", Mrs. McNally said, as if to remind the boy of that._

_"Every information you tell us is useful."_

_"To whom? Police? FBI? Mental doctors?" Sebastian asked, looking at her again, his shoulders slumped._

_Mrs. McNally shook her head, but didn't answer to his question. "Why don't you start telling the story?"_

_Sebastian closed his eyes. He wanted to yell at her that it wasn't her business, but didn't. "Which part you want to hear?" the boy asked and then shrugged: "The part of nightmare? Realizing? Falling? Or the tragedy?"_

_The woman worried her lower, red colored lip and crossed her arms in front of her. "Why don't you start from the beginning?"_

* * *

__**Oh boy...**


End file.
